Ahora y siempre
by AiRiLeE
Summary: Fic Draco-Ginny. La pelirroja descubre un secreto del Slytherin que los hará traspasar las barreras de ser una simple companía...¡¡ARRIBA LA FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA!¡¡Al fin!
1. Secreto

"AHORA... Y SIEMPRE"  
  
POR:AIRILEE  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Secreto  
  
-¡Yo sabía! ¡Ese maldito Snape! Un día de estos...  
  
Ron golpeó la mesa con su puño. Hermione le dirigió una mirada autosuficiente.  
  
-Es culpa de ustedes- enfatizó la chica, acomodando los pergaminos en los que acababa de terminar sus tareas- Si no hubieran estado leyendo "El Profeta" por debajo de la mesa...  
  
-¡Tampoco nos merecíamos que nos mande tareas en la semana de navidad!- se quejó Ron. Levantó un puñado de pergaminos.-¡Mira todo lo que tenemos que hacer!  
  
-Snape puede hacer lo que quiera- concluyó Hermione, levantándose.-Es el profesor...  
  
-¿Estas de su lado?- exclamó Harry. El tintero se le derramó sobre el pergamino.-¡Rayos!  
  
-Soy imparcial- dijo ella.  
  
-¡Ah, claro! ¡Me había olvidado!- Ron sonrió, sarcástico.- Eres una prefecta...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir, Ron?- inquirió Hermione, molesta.  
  
-¿Yo?- dijo él, inocentemente-¡Nada! ¿No deberías estar en la sala de los prefectos? ¿donde nunca nadie critica a un profesor? Debe ser que uno se siente mas importante ¿no?- Ron se cruzó de brazos- Creo que Percy empezó igual que tú...   
  
-¡Eres tan estupido!- dijo Hermione, lacónicamente.-Lamento mucho que no sepas manejar tu envidia...  
  
Tomó sus cosas y se marchó tranquilamente de la torre Gryffindor. Ron se quedó mirando fijamente el retrato de la Dama Gorda, por el cual acababa de salir Hermione.  
  
Harry intentaba limpiar a toda costa el pergamino, pero estaba tan manchado que tendría que pasar la tarea en limpio.  
  
-¿Sabes algo, Harry?- comentó Ron, apretando con bronca un pergamino- Creo que cuando a uno lo nombran prefecto, se contagia algo así como un virus... el virus de la superioridad... Si a mi me pidieran ser prefecto, jamás aceptaría...  
  
-Nunca vas a ser prefecto, Ron- Ginny salió del dormitorio de las chicas- Sería un caos, siempre rompes las reglas...  
  
-¿Quién pidió tu opinión?  
  
-Hola, Ginny- saludó Harry, sin levantar la vista de la tarea.  
  
Ginny le devolvió el saludo, ignorando a su hermano. Les preguntó donde podría encontrar a Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Ron continuó:  
  
-¡¡Ah, Hermione!! ¡Debe estar en esa sala de lujo de los prefectos! ¡Debe estar escribiendole lechuzas a Krum y ocupada en superar el nueve que sacó en el úlimo examen de McGonagall! Parece que se le olvidó que ser prefecto no garantiza buenas notas...  
  
Ginny suspiró. Caminó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, mientras Ron continuaba diciendo estupideces.  
  
-Ranas de banana- dijo. El retrato se abrió a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
  
Ginny se echó la capa sobre los hombros. A pesar del frío era un día hermoso, y ya hacía tiempo que no paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts. Bajó las escaleras, prestando atención por si veía a Hermione.   
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, el frío exterior le pegó en el rostro. Se cubrió aún más con la capa. Varios estudiantes caminaban pequeños grupos, mientras las capas ondeaban a sus espaldas.  
  
Ginny alzó la vista hacia el cielo azul y suspiró. Siempre le había gustado estar con Harry, Hermione y Ron; pero últimamente siempre estaban ocupados.  
  
Hermione ya casi no tenía tiempo para ella, ahora que era prefecta. Ron siempre estaba de malhumor, y no dejaba de discutir con Hermione desde que ella había contado lo bien que pasó las vacaciones con Krum. Era tan tonto, resultaba más que evidente que estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Y Harry... bueno, Harry siempre estaba ocupado con algo. Si no le dolía la cicatriz, tenía práctica de Quidditch. O tareas, o encontraba algún misterio para resolver.  
  
Y nada. Aunque ella había intentado miles de veces acercarse a él y ser su amiga, no podía. Harry no la dejaba. Quizá creía que no era tan buena como Hermione... no tan linda como Cho...  
  
Se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando por el lindero del bosque prohibido. Los altos árboles permanecían verdes y poblados en todas las estaciones del año. Dumbledore debía haberlos encantado.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
La pelirroja se detuvo en seco. Acababa de escuchar una voz proveniente del bosque. Era consciente que en el bosque se encontraban todo tipo de criaturas, pero esta era una voz humana. Una vez escuchó a Harry decir que había centauros, pero esta voz le resultaba conocida. Tratando de no hacer ruido, pasó lentamente entre los árboles. El piso estaba resbaloso. Se aferró a un grueso tronco y echó un vistazo.  
  
A unos metros por delante de ella, se abría un pequeño claro. Había un chico, pero no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas a ella.  
  
Igual, creía saber quien era. Esa cabellera platinada no era muy frecuente. El chico se volteó, estrujando un papel con la mano. Sí, era Draco Malfoy. Arrojó el papel a un lado. Se apretaba los puños con furia, y lucía preocupado. Murmuraba algo. Ginny miró alrededor, pero no vio a Crabbe ni a Goyle. Malfoy estaba hablando solo en el bosque prohibido. O le estaba hablando a algo que ella no veía...  
  
Decidió acercarse un poco más. Pasó con cuidado sobre unas gruesas raíces, y caminó lentamente. Estaba por llegar al árbol, pero resbaló. Malfoy se volteó, alarmado.   
  
-¿Weasley?- exclamó furioso- ¿Me estabas espiando, pequeña intrusa?  
  
Ginny se pusó de pie y avanzó hacia el claro. Malfoy se mantuvo alejado de ella, como si portara alguna enfermedad contagiosa.   
  
-¿Te mandó Potter?- preguntó el Slytherin.  
  
-No, no me manda nadie, Malfoy- dijo Ginny corriéndose un mechón de cabello rojo que le caía en el rostro.- Escuché una voz y pensé...  
  
-Y no pudiste resistir la necesidad de curiosear...- concluyó Malfoy, mirándola con odio.- Y dime, Weasley, ahora que lo sabes...  
  
-¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Ginny- ¿Qué es lo que sé?  
  
-No te hagas la inocente- Malfoy soltó una risa sarcástica, aunque también nerviosa.- Sé que en cuanto te largues de aquí, vas a ir a contarle todo a Potter y al inútil de que tienes de hermano...  
  
-¡¡Se llama Ron!!- exclamó Ginny, molesta. No permitiría que Malfoy insultara a su familia, por más que Ron fuera un pesado.  
  
-Sí, ese- continuó Malfoy, autosuficiente- Esos dos y su amiguita, la sangre impura, van a reirse de mí... ¡Y no me importa en lo más mínimo!  
  
Ginny lo miraba confundida. Malfoy estaba luchaba por aparentar seguridad y hacerse el indiferente, pero aún así estaba nervioso. ¿De qué iban a reírse? ¿De qué hablaba Malfoy?  
  
-No sé de que hablas...- dijo Ginny suavemente. Malfoy se detuvo. Clavó sus fríos ojos azules en la pelirroja. Por un segundo, a Ginny le pareció que su expresión se suavizaba. El chico rubio la miraba con una mezcla de duda y desconfianza. Finalmente, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo, dejando a Ginny más que confundida.  
  
Ginny se quedó unos minutos más en el bosque, pero como empezaba a oscurecer quería largarse de allí antes que cayera la noche.  
  
Pero ella vio cuando Malfoy lo arrojó, así que no debía estar muy lejos. Siguió mirando entre el césped verde esmeralda, hasta que lo encontró.  
  
El papel amarillento. Ese que Draco Malfoy arrojó antes. Abollado como estaba, se lo metió en el bolsillo de la capa y salió corriendo del bosque.  
  
Cuando entró a la torre Gryffindor sintió que el calor le regresaba al cuerpo. La chimenea ardía con llamas rojizas y contrastaba enormemente con la helada temperatura del exterior. Se desabrochó la capa y la arrojó a un lado, no sin antes sacar del bolsillo el papel arrugado.  
  
Se acomodó en un cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea. Echó un vistazo alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Y tampoco había rastros de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Abrió el papel, que era un trozo de pergamino. Estaba escrito con una cuidadosa y elegante caligrafía y en tinta negra.  
  
"Draco:  
  
Estoy más que feliz de informarte que ya es la hora. ¿Qué me dices? ¿No es grandioso? Va a ser un orgullo que continuemos con la tradición, ¿verdad, hijo? En cuanto te alejes del inútil de Dumbledore, conocerás el maravilloso mundo que te espera. Tus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle quizá se unan más adelante, como me han comentado sus padres. Tu serás el primero. Como siempre, superior a los demás, Draco.   
  
El Señor de las Tinieblas hará la ceremonia muy pronto. En un mes, es decir, a fines de enero, te sacaré del colegio. Mientras tanto, cuenta con impaciencia los días.  
  
Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Ginny sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. No es que fuera amiga de Draco, pero... ¿El Señor de las Tinieblas? Ese era el Innombrable...  
  
¡Y Malfoy estaba enojado esta tarde! ¿Acaso no quería hacerlo? ¿No quería unirse al Innombrable?  
  
-¿Qué estás leyendo?  
  
Ginny cerró el pergamino, sobresaltada. No oyó cuando sus amigos entraron a la torre.  
  
-Nada- dijo Ginny, volviendo a guardar la carta en su bolsillo.  
  
-¡Mentira!- exclamó Ron.-¿Qué es tan secreto? ¿Es una carta de amor?  
  
-No te importa, Ron- dijo Ginny, con impaciencia. Se levantó del sillón, tomó su capa y se marchó al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Al día siguiente, Ginny no podía contener su ansiedad. Aunque Transformaciones era su clase favorita, ese día no escuchaba las palabras de McGonagall. No podía sacarse el nombre de Malfoy de la cabeza.   
  
No había dicho nada a Ron ni a los demás, aunque en la cena estuvieron importunándola queriendo sacarle información. Malfoy tenía razón: Ron, Harry y Hermione probablemente se burlarían y dirían que era evidente que Malfoy se uniera a los mortífagos.  
  
-Y eso es todo por hoy- dijo McGonagall- No olviden hacer sus tareas para poder transformar cosas de gran tamaño...  
  
Ginny guardó todo apresuradamente y salió al pasillo. Dobló a la derecha y se recostó contra la fría pared de piedra. Miraba fijamente la pesada puerta de madera que tenía delante.  
  
Ella sabía que Slytherin y Hufflepuff compartían Historia de la Magia. Luego de esperar unos minutos, la puerta se abrió.  
  
Muchos alumnos salieron, somñolientos. Ginny miraba atentamente, algo nerviosa. Al final lo vio: Malfoy salía solo. Crabbe y Goyle no lo flanqueaban esta vez. Ginny sintió que se revolvía nervioso al verla, pero se hizo el indiferente y continuó caminando por el corredor.  
  
-Malfoy...-Ginny se atravesó en su camino. Le tendió el pedazo de pergamino- Creo que no deberías dejar tirado por ahí algo como esto. Cualquiera puede leerlo.  
  
Malfoy lo tomó bruscamente y lo guardó.  
  
-¿Ya se lo hiciste leer a todo Gryffindor, Weasley?- dijo con sorna.  
  
-No le dije a nadie, Malfoy...- Ginny se volteó y comenzó a alejarse por el corredor. Malfoy la alcanzó.  
  
-¡Eh, Weasley!- titubeó- Gracias...  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 ^_^  
  
Holass! Este es el primer fic que publico por aquí y espero que sea de su agrado. Esto es sólo el primer capítulo y más adelante se va a poner más interesante...  
  
Me encantaría que me dejen reviews, o, si quieren mandarme un mail pueden hacerlo a annin@ubbi.com. ¡Los espero!  
  
Y eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
AiRiLeE. 


	2. Pensamientos confusos

"AHORA... Y SIEMPRE"  
  
POR:AIRI  
  
-CAPÍTULO 2:Pensamientos confusos  
  
Las clases ya habían finalizado ese día. Un aire de tranquilidad y diversión reinaba en el ambiente. Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común de la torre Gryffindor jugando un partido de Snap Explosivo. Ron llevaba ventaja. Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, comprobando meticulosamente que todo estuviera en orden. Se tomaba muy en serio su tarea como prefecta.  
  
Sin embargo, Ginny no podía apartar la vista del gran ventanal que daba a los jardines del castillo. Sus ojos recaían una y otra vez sobre la gran mata de árboles a la derecha. El bosque prohibido actuaba como un imán desde el otro día, cuando encontró a Malfoy...  
  
-Voy a dar una vuelta- resolvió, poniéndose la capa. Colin Creevey, que se había hecho muy amigo suyo, se levantó de un salto de la butaca donde estaba recostado leyendo.  
  
-Te acompaño- dijo el chico.- Me va a venir bien un poco de aire fresco.  
  
-Eh, Colin- titubeó Ginny, mirándolo- ¿No te molestas si te digo que prefiero ir sola?  
  
-¡Oh!- El tono de voz de Colin sonó a decepción. Luego sonrió, aunque se notaba bastante forzado.- Yo esperaba que...- pero pareció pensarse mejor lo que iba a decir, porque finalizó:- No hay problema, saldremos otro día.  
  
Tratando de disimular su decepción, Colin se dejó caer nuevamente en la butaca y abrió por la mitad el libro que leía hace unos instantes. Ginny lo miró unos segundos, apenada, pero no podría ir adonde quería si Colin estaba con ella.  
  
Bajó lo más rápidamente que pudo las escaleras sin correr. Una vez en el vestíbulo, abrió la pesada puerta de entrada y salió al exterior. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire frío y sonrió.  
  
Con la capa ondéandole detrás, encaminó sus pasos (siempre disimuladamente) hacia el bosque prohibido. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, asegurándose de que nadie la veía; y se internó entre los árboles.  
  
El claro que descubrió el otro día estaba allí. Y también, sentado sobre una roca, estaba Malfoy.  
  
A Ginny se le escapó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Malfoy se volteó, sorprendido. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que Malfoy estuviera allí, lo creía improbable. Aún asi...  
  
-¡Weasley!- exclamó el Slytherin- ¿Otra vez espiando? ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? ¿Chantajearme para que no cuentes mi secreto?  
  
Los fríos ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en Ginny. Ella avanzó lentamente por el claro y se detuvo a una distancia prudente de Malfoy.  
  
-Yo... sólo paseaba...- se disculpó Ginny.  
  
-¡Claro!- se burló Draco Malfoy, sarcástico.- De todo el inmenso campo de Hogwarts, eliges, por casualidad, este mismo lugar para dar tu paseíto...  
  
-Malfoy, yo no...- Ginny sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse involuntariamente. ¿Qué pasaba?- En realidad- admitió- vine aquí a propósito...  
  
-¿¿Qué??- exclamó, incrédulo. Esa chusma de Weasley se debía traer algo entre manos. Podía sentirlo.  
  
-Vine a ver si estabas bien...- dijo Ginny, serena. Draco Malfoy aún no quitaba la expresión de sorpresa de su cara.   
  
-Yo no necesito que se preocupen por mí, Weasley.- dijo Malfoy en un suspiro.- Puedo cuidarme solo ¿sabes?. Además, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás haciendo?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Weasley, no creo que nadie apruebe que te intereses en mí. ¿Porqué esa curiosidad repentina? Porque... ¿Tú sabes quién soy, verdad?- Malfoy sonrió despectivamente- Yo, soy Draco Malfoy, y tu eres una Weasley. Es un hecho, los Malfoy y los Weasley compartimos un odio infinito el uno al otro. Además, yo soy Slytherin, tu Gryffindor. Somos, básicamente, enemigos. ¿Porqué ese interés en mi? Lo único que tenemos en común es el blanco del ojo...  
  
Ginny lo miraba, seria. En cierto punto, Malfoy tenía razón. Pero ella no sabía porque necesitaba ir al bosque, sólo lo hizo. Si alguien de su familia se enterara que estaba sola en el bosque con Malfoy, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.  
  
-No busco tener intereses comunes contigo, Malfoy.- le aclaró Ginny- Vine por otra razón. Tú no quieres unirte al Innombrable, ¿No Malfoy? Me dí cuenta el otro día...  
  
-¡No digas estúpideces!- exclamó el Slytherin, con una sonrisa inquieta.-¡Claro que lo haré!  
  
-Lo harás, sí, para no rebelarte contra tu padre. Pero no es lo que quieres. Dime si me equivoco.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que estas equivocada, Weasley!- Malfoy se sonó ruidosamente los nudillos. Ginny lo miraba fijamente.   
  
Malfoy pateó una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo. La diminuta roca se alejó por el césped dando tumbos. Draco frunció el ceño, como si estuviera debatiendo mentalmente algún asunto que lo tenía confuso. Dio un largo suspiro, que denotaba resignación y se recostó sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol.   
  
Mantenía la mirada perdida en el frondoso bosque. Su cara se tornó inexpresiva. Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, que a Ginny se le hizo interminable. ¿Realmente se había confundido?  
  
De repente, Malfoy pareció volver a la realidad. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera platinada y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Ginny con cierto recelo.  
  
-Yo...- dijo taciturno- Debo hacerlo, Weasley. No debería siquiera sopesar las posibilidades, eso no es concebible para un miembro de la familia Malfoy. Se supone que mi padre hace lo que considera mas correcto para mí.- Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Malfoy la cortó.- Déjame hablar, Weasley. Si, debería estar feliz.- soltó una risa irónica.- Debería pensar en la gloria, en la desaparición de los sangre impura...- Ginny se estremeció y la imagen de Hermione se le cruzó por la mente.- El Innombrable tiene grandes expectativas para mí... Pero, si me dieran a elegir, que no es el caso, no creo que seguiría ese camino...  
  
Ginny lo miraba en silencio. Al final, resultó que si tenía razón, y sintió una pena muy grande por Malfoy, que debería servir al Innombrable por obligación, por seguir una estúpida tradición familiar.  
  
-Ya ves, Weasley- el tono de su voz sonaba abatido- Hay que aprender a resignarse... y aceptar lo que toque...  
  
-Pero Draco...- musitó Ginny. Malfoy la miró por un instante a los ojos, acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.- ¿No tienes la más mínima posibilidad?  
  
-Aún si la hubiera, sería una locura llevarla a cabo. Estamos hablando del Innombrable, por más que huyera o me escondiera, me encontrarían. Y sería considerado una escoria por mi propia familia... Y yo no quiero eso...  
  
-¡Tu familia te esta enviando a la muerte!- replicó Ginny.  
  
-¡¡No hay salida!!- gritó Malfoy, más para si mismo que para Ginny. Había rabia en su voz.-¿No lo entiendes? Eso es lo que se espera de mí, no tengo opción.   
  
-¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si Harry vuelve a derrotarlo? ¡Azkaban! ¡Vas a estropearte la vida!  
  
-Siempre hay riesgos- dijo Malfoy, suavemente- Pero mi padre me aseguró que El Señor de las Tinieblas ya recuperó su antiguo poder... o es incluso más fuerte aún...  
  
-¡Pero...  
  
-¡¡Malfoy, Weasley!!  
  
Ambos jóvenes se voltearon rápidamente. Allí, tan sólo a unos metros de ellos, se encontraba la profesora McGonagall. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la expresión de su cara hubiera asustado a cualquiera. Ginny podría jurar que sus ojos echaban chispas.   
  
-¡¿Se puede saber que estan haciendo aquí?!  
  
-Nada, profesora- se apresuró a responder Malfoy.  
  
-Saben que el bosque está prohibido para los estudiantes... Ya son lo bastante mayorcitos y tendrían que haber memorizado esa regla hace rato. Además, una pareja de alumnos solos, en en bosque y con la noche próxima...  
  
-¡Se equivoca, profesora!- exclamó Ginny. Su cara estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello.-¡No es eso!  
  
-A menos que me den una buena excusa que justifique su presencia aquí, van a cumplir su correspondiente castigo- les informó McGonagall con la voz fría como el hielo. Nunca hubiera esperado encontrar a Ginny Weasley con alguien como Malfoy, y menos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, con las cosas que se decían de la familia del chico.  
  
-Verá...- dijo Malfoy, recuperando su seguridad habitual.- A Weasley le pareció escuchar ruidos y nos acercamos a ver... Pensamos que habría algún estudiante, o tal vez Hagrid...  
  
-Mala elección, Malfoy.- dijo McGonagall, haciendo señas para que la siguieran. Draco y Ginny se apresuraron a ir detrás.- Si realmente escucharon ruidos en el bosque, tendrían que comunicárselo a un profesor y no seguir el ejemplo de Potter (malo por cierto) de querer resolver los asuntos por su cuenta, aunque hay que reconocer que en varias ocasiones, si no hubiera sido por él...; pero ese es otro tema. Señorita Weasley, ¿usted coincide con la versión del joven Malfoy?  
  
-Si...- murmuró Ginny, mirando de reojo a Malfoy. El chico le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos azulgrisáceo.- Escuchamos una voz, y si hubiéramos ido al castillo...  
  
-¿Encontraron algo en su exhaustiva investigación?- preguntó la profesora. Ambos chicos hicieron movimientos negativos con la cabeza.- Porque, serán imaginaciones mías quizá, pero no me pareció que estuviesen investigando precisamente. Y parecían muy tranquilos, si admitieran que sólo conversaban... En fin, ahora eso ya no interesa.- Llegaron al castillo y Mc Gonagall abrió la pesada puerta de entrada. Comenzaron a caminar por los corredores. Algunos alumnos los miraban asombrados, la cara de McGonagall delataba que estaban en serios problemas.-Con todo lo que esta sucediendo, con las miles de preocupaciones que tenemos los profesores, no necesitamos que uds, jovencitos, causen mas problemas. ¿Tienen una idea de todo lo que se encuentra oculto en ese bosque? ¡Es más que peligroso!  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho, profesora- dijo Ginny suavemente.- De verdad que lo sentimos...  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!  
  
La pelirroja sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Lo que más había temido estaba sucediendo. Ron, Harry y Hermione miraban desconcertados a Malfoy y a McGonagall.  
  
-Weasley- le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Ron.- Tu hermana tiene que aclarar unos asuntos ahora.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ron, mirando despreciativamente a Malfoy, quien permanecía cruzado de brazos y arrogante.  
  
-La joven fue sorprendida, por así decirlo, con el joven Malfoy; en el bosque...  
  
Harry y Hermione no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír. ¿Ginny con Malfoy? ¿Qué pasaba? Ron se puso rojo de rabia antes de que la profesora acabara de hablar.  
  
-¡¡Si le pusiste un sólo dedo encima, cerdo asqueroso, te juro que te mato!!- Ron tomó a Malfoy por la túnica y lo zarandeó violentamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Weasley!!! ¡¡Contrólese!! O va a recibir ud. también una sanción.- Parecía que los nervios de McGonagall iban a estallar de un momento a otro. -Granger, llevélos a mi despacho. En un momento voy.  
  
Hermione comenzó a caminar y Ginny y Draco fueron detrás de ella, de mala gana. Harry y Ron se quedaron en el corredor, con McGonagall. A Ron todavía le temblaban las manos de agitación.  
  
-No malinterprete lo dicho, Ronald Weasley- McGonagall se cruzó de brazos- No fueron sorprendidos en ninguna circunstancia comprometedora, se entiende. Simplemente se encontraban hablando, aunque ellos aseguran que oyeron voces en el bosque y se internaron a investigar.   
  
-¡¡Malfoy debió obligarla a entrar!! ¡¡Ginny le teme al bosque!! ¡Esa rata asquerosa!- Ron se estremeció de rabia- ¡¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si ud. no llegaba?!  
  
-Le repito, Weasley, contrólese.- McGonagall se alejó unos pasos.- No me obligue a castigarlo a ud. también. Y no agreda a Malfoy, ¿Entiende?  
  
-Si- dijo Ron de mala gana. Harry hubiera jurado que si Ron se encontraba a Malfoy por algún corredor ni siquiera Trelawney podría predecir lo que iría a pasar.   
  
-Regresen a la torre- dijo McGonagall, al tiempo que el ruido de sus tacones se alejaba por el corredor. Una vez que McGonagall desapareció de la vista, Harry y Ron permanecieron en el sombrío corredor.  
  
-No lo entiendo- decía furioso- De verdad que no lo entiendo...  
  
-Hablaremos con ella luego, Ron- dijo Harry en un intento por apaciguar la situación.- Vamos a la sala común, quizá Hermione ya haya regresado y sepa decirnos algo.  
  
Ron asintió en silencio y comenzaron a alejarse. Ron permaneció colorado un buen rato antes de recuperar su color habitual.  
  
***  
  
El despacho de McGonagall era bastante amplio. Unas antorchas flameaban el las paredes, iluminando lo necesario. Hermione les dejó allí, y regresó a la torre. El silencio era sobrecogedor.   
  
-Draco...¿Cuál crees que será el castigo?- murmuró Ginny, retórciendose nerviosamente las manos. A pesar del frío, las tenía sudadas.  
  
-No lo sé.- respondió él, mirando fijamente las pilas de libros en las estanterías.  
  
La puerta se abrió y McGonagall entró al despacho. La luz de las antorchas la hacía ver mas atemorizadora. Ambos jóvenes se revolvieron en sus asientos.  
  
-Bien- dijo en tono severo, colocándose detrás del gran escritorio de roble- Creo que ya encontré el castigo ideal para ustedes dos... pero antes quiero aclarar una cosa respecto al joven Malfoy. Como es debido, no me corresponde a mi infligirle un castigo a usted- miró fijamente a Draco- eso es tarea del profesor Snape. Pero,- agregó rápidamente.- supongo que estará al corriente de que Snape no se encuentra en Hogwarts en estos momentos... así que Dumbledore acaba de autorizarme para darle su correspondiente castigo. Asi que, como a ambos parece gustarles el aire libre, mañana a las cinco de la mañana deberán presentarse en la cabaña de Hagrid. Pueden retirarse.  
  
Ginny y Malfoy se levantaron rápidamente de la sillas y salieron del despacho de la profesora. Caminaron en silencio por el oscuro corredor, que estaba apenas iluminado por alguna que otra antorcha.   
  
Draco se detuvo al llegar a una bifurcación.   
  
-Adios, Weasley- murmuró secamente- Nos veremos mañana.  
  
-Si...- musitó Ginny. Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, viendo como Malfoy se perdía en la oscuridad. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en el pasillo. Se apresuró a llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, que en esos momentos estaba hablando muy entretenida con su amiga Violeta. Susurró la contraseña y el cuadro se abrió a un lado. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba, aparentemente, vacía. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, inundando la habitación con un acogedor fulgor anaranjado. Suspiró, y caminó lentamente a la butaca más cercana al fuego. Necesitaba pensar.  
  
Por su cabeza desfilaban cientas de imágenes de lo que le había sucedido ese día. Se recostó en la cómoda butaca, y su mirada se perdió en las llamas de la chimenea, que daban la impresión de danzar al ritmo de una silente melodía.  
  
El fulgor anaranjado se reflejaba en sus ojos, y el fuego la atraía, la adormecía. Se perdía en los colores, el naranja, el rojo, aquel dorado... como la cabellera de Malfoy cuando la acariciaba el sol.  
  
Se sobresaltó. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Porqué no podía sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza? Se tranquilizó diciéndose que era lo más lógico pensar en él, por todo lo que les había pasado, pero... ¿Qué era eso de la cabellera de Malfoy cuando la acariciaba el sol? Sonaba tan cursi.  
  
-¡Por fin te encuentro!  
  
Ginny miró sobre su hombro. Un chico pelirrojo acababa de entrar a la torre Gryffindor, acompañado por otro grupo de chicos. Acababan de terminar la cena en el gran salón. Hermione apareció detrás de Ron y corrió hacia Ginny. Harry se acercó caminando lentamente.  
  
-¡Ginny! - exclamó Hermione, sentándose en la butaca próxima a donde estaba Ginny.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Me quedé tan ansiosa cuando los dejé en el despacho de McGonagall...  
  
-¡¿Él te obligó, verdad?!- estalló Ron, que permanecía de pie. Ginny negó con la cabeza, y su mirada se volvió a perder en el fuego.-¿Estabas con Malfoy voluntariamente?- dijo atónito- ¡Es Malfoy, Ginny!   
  
-Yo fui a buscar a Malfoy- le contó Ginny.- Y, será mejor que me vaya a dormir porque mañana debo cumplir el castigo.  
  
-¿Qué era lo que hacías con Malfoy?- prosiguió Ron, tomándola del brazo para que no se marchara.  
  
-No te debo explicaciones- respondió Ginny, irritada. Ron comenzó a enfadarse.- Ya tengo catorce años, puedo cuidarme sola.  
  
-¡No seas estúpida, Ginny!- bramó Ron, furioso.-¡No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo!- Ginny caminaba decididamente hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Ron la amenazó con el dedo.- ¡Es peligroso! ¡Y ahora más que nunca! ¡Aléjate de él! ¿Me oíste? ¡Aléjate!  
  
Ginny cerró violentamente la puerta del dormitorio como toda respuesta. Se dejó caer en la mullida cama y cerró las cortinas. Inhaló profundamente e intentó serenarse. ¡Qué sabía Ron! ¡Era un tonto! Cerró los ojos, pero no la rodeó la oscuridad. El cabello rubio de Draco destacaba en las sombras negras. No entendía porque estaba obsesionada de esa forma con el chico, pero no le importaba. Ahora ya no le importaba. Su boca se curvó apenas en una sonrisa, a la par de la sonrisa imaginaria de Draco.  
  
***   
  
^_^FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 ^_^ 


	3. Reacción

AHORA... Y SIEMPRE-  
  
POR: AIRILEE  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: REACCIÓN  
  
Cuando al día siguiente llegó la hora de levantarse, a Ginny le pareció que llevaba durmiendo sólo un par de minutos.  
  
De mala gana, se incorporó somñolienta, lamentando dejar su tibia cama para ir a congelarse en la cabaña de Harid. Buscó a tientas la ropa, que había dejado amontonada al pie de la cama. Una vez que estuvo lista, se puso la capa y abandonó el dormitorio para chicas de la casa Gryffindor. En la sala común, el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea anunciaba que eran las cinco menos cuarto. El sol aún no había despuntado.  
  
Salió de la torre y avanzó por los oscuros corredores, bajó unas cuantas escaleras y llegó al vestíbulo. No vio a Malfoy por ninguna parte. Abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al exterior. Hacía un frío terrible. Ni siquiera los equipos de Quidditch estaban entrenando, y eso que ellos solían levantarse al alba para las prácticas. Apuró el paso para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid.   
  
No necesitó llamar a la puerta, porque la gran silueta de Hagrid se hallaba junto a la entrada, regando las flores y canturreando ( o al menos eso creyó Ginny que hacía) una alegre melodía.  
  
-Buenos días, Hagrid- saludó Ginny, tiritando. Fang, el gran dogo negro de Hagrid, restregaba su cabeza contra la pierna de Ginny. La chica le acarició la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ginny!- Hagrid apoyó la gran regadera que estaba usando en el húmedo césped.- ¡Que sorpresa me has dado, jovencita!- frunció el ceño- A la profesora McGonagall le costó convencerme de que debía darte un castigo a tí... ¡Y con ese Malfoy! ¡Ese...  
  
-Cuida la boca, Hagrid... o volverás a visitar Azkaban por andar faltándole el respeto a alumnos de familias destacadas...  
  
Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar a la cabaña. Vestido íntegramente de verde, para hacerle honor a su casa, permanecía cruzado de brazos con actitud arrogante. Sus fríos ojos grises permanecían clavados en el guardabosques de Hogwarts, ignorando por completo a Ginny.  
  
-Será mejor que te des prisa y nos digas cual es el castigo- dijo, petulante.- Tengo práctica de Quidditch en una hora y no pienso llegar tarde.  
  
Hagrid lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Malfoy era como una piedra que se queda trabada en la garganta y uno nunca termina de digerir. Una completa molestia.   
  
-Bien.-carraspeó Hagrid, mirando repetidamente a ambos jóvenes.- Síganme, por aquí, vamos.- Hagrid los llevó a la parte trasera de la cabaña. Malfoy miraba curioso, preguntándose cual sería el castigo. Allí no había nada excepto la nieve.- Mira por donde pisas, Malfoy, no quiero que se muera ninguna... ¿Ven esos pequeños montículos de nieve?- preguntó Hagrid, señalándolos. Ellos asintieron.- Debajo de ellos se encuentran mis queridas plantitas que usaré para la próxima clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Sólo tenemos que sacar la nieve?  
  
-Considérate afortunado, Malfoy- le dijo Hagrid en tono amenazador.- McGonagall no les dió un castigo mas duro porque...- se calló un momento. Le convenía no meter la pata o...- Sí, eso es lo que tienen que hacer- dijo al fin. Metió su gigantesca mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó dos pares de guantes de piel de dragón.- Las pobrecitas van a morirse si no las desentierran rápido... -Les arrojó los guantes, que tanto Ginny como Malfoy empezaron a colocarse.- Tengan cuidado, no las agarren del tallo o les pellizquen las hojas, son muy irritables; y les aseguro que no les agradará si les dan un mordiscón, tienen veneno...- dijo Hagrid tan tranquilo como si dijera lo lindo que estaba el día- Sus manos se hincharán como dos globos... allí tienen unas palas, pero deben hacerlo con cuidado, no quiero que se muera ninguna.  
  
Hagrid se alejó caminando lentamente, mientras volvía a tararear desafinadamente la misma melodía que cantaba hace un rato. Ginny y Malfoy se quedaron mirando fijamente el suelo, sin dirigirse la palabra.  
  
Ginny se arrodilló junto a un pequeño montículo y empezó a escarbar con las manos, cuidadosamente. Se encontró con una hermosa planta de color rosado, que pareció desperezarse. La plantita se enderezó y su color chillón resaltaba en el pálido de la nieve. Era una especie de planta carnívora. Ahora entendía lo que dijo Hagrid, en los pétalos tenía unas pequeñas espinas que parecían colmillos.  
  
-No es tan dífícil...- comentó Ginny, mientras Draco permanecía aún de pie sin hacer nada.- Si nos damos prisa terminaremos antes de una hora...eso si es que tienes ganas de colaborar...  
  
-¡Cállate, Weasley!- se quejó Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo se arrodilló junto al puñado de nieve que estaba más próximo al de Ginny y empezó a removerlo.  
  
Trabajaron en silencio durante un cuarto de hora, aproximadamente. Ginny le echaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra mirada a Malfoy, pero él no parecía enterarse. Estaba distante y concentrado en su trabajo. La nieve comenzó a llenarse de flores rosadas, ya habían rescatado la mitad.   
  
-Uff... esta es remolona... o se ha muerto...- Ginny seguía quitando nieve, pero la plantita no se movía.-¿Qué hago, Draco?   
  
-¡Y yo que sé!- respondió él, malhumorado.- Estas porquerías de Hagrid...- se acercó a Ginny.- ¿Porqué no pruebas moverla con esto?- le tendió una ramita que había encontrado por ahí. Ginny lo hizo, pero la planta seguía como si nada.- Déjame probar...- pidió, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por un vegetal inservible? La nieve la mató y ya...- se arrodilló junto a Ginny y comenzó a remover la nieve con el palito de madera.- Está muerta...- sentenció alegre. Se quitó los guantes de dragón. Eran incómodos y entorpecían la tarea.   
  
Metió la mano en la nieve para arrancarla, pero dio un grito de dolor cuando las espinas de la planta se le clavaron en la mano.   
  
-¡Mierda!- exclamó furioso. Daba la impresión de que se hubiera pinchado con miles de agujas. La sangre goteaba sobre la nieve blanca. La plantita se enderezó al instante.-¡¡Porquería!!- le gritó Malfoy, dando un puntapié en el suelo.  
  
-¡Draco! - Ginny intentó agarrarle la mano, pero él se negó.- Déjame ver...- pidió.  
  
De mala gana, y mirándola con recelo, Malfoy tendió la mano. Ginny la tomó entre las suyas e intentó limpiarle la sangre con la capa. Malfoy la miraba con detenimiento. Ginny tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo puso a Malfoy sobre la palma de la mano.  
  
-Esto calmará un poco el dolor- le dijo, aún sosteniendo la mano del chico.- Pero no sé si te ha pasado veneno.  
  
El Slytherin se sentó a un costado, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ginny sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la capa y se lo dio. Draco se aplicó un improvisado vendaje sobre la mano herida.  
  
Ginny terminó de desenterrar las plantas, mientras Malfoy observaba todos sus movimientos desde donde estaba sentado.  
  
-¡Listo!- exclamó Ginny, dejándose caer junto a Malfoy.-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?  
  
-Mejor...- dijo él, mostrándosela. Afortunadamente, a Draco no se le había hinchado la mano como un globo, como les había advertido Hagrid.  
  
-Mira... los equipos de Quidditch se dirigen al campo...- anunció Ginny. A unos metros de ellos varios grupos de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes y escarlatas bajaban la colina hacia el campo de juego.- Slytherin y Gryffindor...  
  
-No voy a poder practicar hoy- dijo Draco. En su voz no había asomo de bronca, sino que hablaba con la más completa calma.  
  
-¿No vas a avisarles?-preguntó Ginny. Draco hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. El sol ya se alzaba en el cielo y a pesar del frío, estaba despejado. -Bueno... ya no queda nada por hacer...  
  
-No -asintió Malfoy, con la mirada perdida en el bosque, que estaba próximo a ellos.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar...   
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Weasley?- pidió Malfoy, fríamente. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.-En el bosque...  
  
-Bueno...-accedió al ver la dura mirada de Malfoy, que no aceptaba interrogaciones de ningun tipo. Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la arboleda. Ginny lo siguió rápidamente.  
  
-Aquí esta bien...- dijo Malfoy, deténiendose. Ginny lo miraba expectante. Draco echó una mirada alrededor y después clavó sus ojos de acero en la pelirroja.-Weasley... todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes? si no hubieras aparecido aquel día en el claro...  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
Draco sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada, mientras se acercaba a Ginny. Ella retrocedió, confundida ante la actitud del Slytherin, pero su espalda chocó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Él se paró a unos escasos centímetros de ella, y apoyó sus dos brazos, pasándolos por encima de los hombros de Ginny, sobre el árbol. Estaba atrapada, en el bosque....con un Malfoy muy extraño...  
  
-Draco, me parece que...- Ginny comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, pero él no se movió. Seguía mirándola con esos ojos grises que le aceleraban el corazón. Sintió que las manos le empezaban a sudar y que el cuerpo no le respondía. Malfoy seguía acercándose cada vez mas a ella, y ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.   
  
-Weasley...-murmuró con voz ronca.-Maldita sea, Weasley... - Casi antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta, Draco Malfoy trascendió los escasos centímetros que les separaban y unió sus labios a los de Ginny. Los ojos de Ginny casi se le salen de las órbitas de la sorpresa, pero no reaccionó.  
  
Malfoy colocó su mano en la nuca de Ginny y la atraía hacia él, volviendo el beso mas exigente.   
  
-Mal..foy...no..-jadeó Ginny, intentando separarse del rubio. Malfoy hizo ademán de besarla, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza. Draco retrocedió unos pasos.- Yo...  
  
Se acomodó la túnica, sorojada. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. Comenzó a desandar lentamente el camino hacia el castillo, ya era tarde para desayunar, pero no importaba. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se detuvo. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, la nieve extendía su manto blanco por todos los terrenos. No había nadie ahí afuera.  
  
Aspiró una bocanada de aire y dio media vuelta, echándose a correr en dirección al bosque.  
  
No sabía porque, pero si sabía que era lo que quería. Después de todo ella misma lo había estado deseando inconscientemente.   
  
Pasó entre los árboles y llegó al claro. Draco aún permanecía de pie en donde lo había dejado antes, y aún tenía la expresión de desconcierto en la cara.  
  
-Eres una idiota, Weasley...-murmuró.  
  
Ella sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a Malfoy y le echó los brazos al cuello. El chico la miró sorprendido, pero le rodeó la cintura con las manos.  
  
-Tengo nombre, Draco...- susurró Ginny, acercándose cada vez más a él.  
  
-Como quieras, Ginny...-dijo él, besandola suavemente. Ginny le respondió con efusividad, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir...   
  
-¿Por qué, Draco?- preguntó Ginny, con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del chico. Él la miró sin comprender.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que sentías esto por mí? ¿No es una broma, verdad? Mira que...  
  
Malfoy soltó un suspiro prolongado.  
  
-No es una broma, Ginny...- dijo quedamente.- Te lo juro.  
  
Ginny lo miró, dudosa. Malfoy la rodeó con el brazo y sus dudas fueron desapareciendo.  
  
-Pero tu dijiste que lo único que teníamos en común era lo blanco del ojo...-le recordó Ginny, con cierta amargura.  
  
-Es verdad... pero acabo de descubrir que tenemos más cosas en común... nos une una atracción mutua...- dijo sonriendo.- Es como aquel refrán que dice "nunca digas nunca"; yo siempre dije que jamás sería amigo de un sangre impura o de algún pobretón como los Weasley.- Ginny se separó de él, molesta.- No estoy insultando a tu familia- aclaró él.- Te estoy recordando lo que decía... y como ves, las cosas que uno niega siempre suceden... Hay que tragarse sus propias palabras...  
  
Ginny lo miró fijamente a sus ojos grisáceos. Draco parecía decir la verdad... sonaba tan sincero... aún así...  
  
-Pero tú... vas a irte...  
  
-Lo sé...- admitió él, con voz ronca.- ¿Pero no puedes estar conmigo hasta ese entonces?  
  
Consiente de que después iba a ser peor, y que la razón le decía que responda con una negativa a esa pregunta engañosa, Ginny Weasley aceptó dandole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho, pero ella lo ignoraba. O al menos, fingía ignorarlo.  
  
Acababa de comprar un pasaje sin regreso.  
  
***  
  
Los días siguientes fueron una auténtica tortura. Las miradas que ambos cruzaban en los pasillos dolían mil veces más que no tenerlo junto a ella.   
  
Era verdad que a Malfoy le gustaba , pero ni siquiera todo el amor del mundo iba a hacerlo admitir su relación con Ginny frente a todo el colegio.  
  
A ella le molestó al principio, pero luego decidió que así estaba mejor. No tendría a Ron importunándola constantemente, ni a sus amigas armando un escándalo por ser Draco de la casa Slytherin.  
  
Pero Pansy Parkinson, tambien de Slytherin, los había descubierto un día besándose en un aula vacía del segundo piso, y desde entonces no hacía más que pasarse las horas con Draco, siguiéndolo a todas partes.  
  
Sonreía malvadamente cuando veía a Ginny en los pasillos, y a la pelirroja le hervía la sangre de impotencia.  
  
El día de Navidad, como todos los años, se celebró la tradicional cena y además, como aquel año se habían apuntado bastantes alumnos para permanecer en Hogwarts durante las festividades, Dumbledore organizó un baile.  
  
El Gran Salón estaba decorado estupendamente, con dos gigantescos árboles de navidad en cada costado de la habitación. El cielo raso se mostraba encapotado, pero uno apenas reparaba en eso, ya que quedaba opacado por los hermosos decorados.  
  
Las mesas habían sido cambiadas de su posición habitual, en un intento de los profesores por favorecer las relaciones entre los alumnos de las distintas casas. En lo alto, unas diminutas hadas revoloteaban arrojando pequeñas florecitas blancas (que simulaban ser nieve) y hojitas de muérdago.  
  
La música era movida, y hacía que uno se sintiese deseoso por salir a la pista. El conjunto musical "Varitas rebeldes" estaba teniendo mucho éxito.  
  
-¡¡Ahh, cerveza de manteca!!- exclamó Ron, atiborrándose de jarras con dicha bebida, y bebiendose una de un trago. Hermione lo miro con desaprobación, a su parecer, Ron ya había bebido bastante. Harry se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y le recordó:  
  
-Es navidad, Hermione...  
  
-No es excusa...-protestó la chica.-Creo que es mi deber como prefecta regular el consumo de bebidas...  
  
-No es alcohólica- la interrumpió Harry.  
  
-No, te equivocas...- le aclaró ella.- Tiene una mínima cantidad de alcohol, casi imperceptible, pero si uno bebe en grandes cantidades, me temo que deja de ser imperceptible para...  
  
Harry la tomó del brazo y se puso de pie.  
  
-Vamos a bailar, Hermione...- pidió, sonriendo.- Olvídate por una noche de todas sus obligaciones...  
  
Hermione pareció meditarse la propuesta por unos instantes. Le echó una mirada a Ron, y luego volvió a fijarse en Harry, que permanecía de pie frente a ella. Finalmente dijo:  
  
-Creo que puede sobrevivir otro rato más...-dijo en referencia a Ron.- Esta canción me gusta mucho...  
  
Y se alejaron hacia la pista de baile, abriéndose paso entre la gran masa de estudiantes concentrados sobre la pista. Eran muy pocos los que permanecían sentados.  
  
Ron era feliz bebiendose la cerveza, comiendo chocolate y hablando con una estudiante de tercero de Ravenclaw que, al parecer, estaba maravillada de no tener que quedarse sola mientras sus compañeras bailaban.   
  
Unos asientos más alla del de Ron, Ginny suspiró. Con el mentón sobre la mano, miraba fijamente a las parejas que se divertían al compás de la música. Tomó un pedazo de budín de frutas que había sobre la mesa y empezó a comerlo, sin ganas.  
  
-¡Gin! ¡Te estaba buscando!  
  
Un chico rubio y menudo se dejó caer junto a ella. Ginny apenas lo miró.  
  
-Hola, Colin...-dijo con desgano. Ella esperaba a OTRO rubio. (el cual daba la casualidad que estaba muy cómodo tres mesas mas allá, hablando con Crabbe y Goyle)  
  
-¿Quieres...? ¿Te gustaría bailar?- preguntó entre entusiasmado y nervioso.   
  
-Gracias, Colin, pero creo que no bailaré esta noche...- Ginny le dió otro mordisco al budín. Colin volvió a mirarla con la misma expresión de decepción que había puesto el otro día en la torre, cuando Ginny quiso ir a caminar sola.   
  
-¿Segura...?- preguntó, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.- ¡Mira que bien se lo están pasando todos! Es un desperdicio que una chica tan bonita como tú se quede aquí sentada sola...  
  
Ginny lo miró sin saber que responder. ¿Porqué se estaba arruinando la noche de Navidad, lamentándose quien sabe por que motivo? ¿Es que acaso era tan estúpida de llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy viniera a buscarla para bailar? ¡Eso sólo pasaba en sus locos sueños!  
  
Aun así...  
  
-Estoy segura de que quiero quedarme aquí- le dijo al decepcionado chico, tratando de ser lo más amable posible.- Pero creo que esa chica de Hufflepuff no te rechazaría un baile...  
  
Colin se despidió de ella y se alejó hacia otra mesa. Ginny volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, molesta. ¿Porqué no disfrutaba este hermoso baile? ¿Porqué no fue a bailar con Colin, si éste sólo era su amigo? ¿Qué? ¿Tenía miedo de él que se pusiera celoso? ¡Si el muy asqueroso ni siquiera era capaz de venir a desearle una feliz navidad! ¡¡Y después se aparecía tranquilamente, mirándola con esos ojos grises, con una excusa perfecta y ella se lo perdonaba todo!!   
  
-Oye, vámonos de aquí...  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó. Draco Malfoy la tenía aferrada por el brazo y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que la obligó a levantarse del asiento.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Ginny, intentando disimular que estaba contenta por la aparición de su rubio.- Nos van a ver... y eso es malo para tu reputación, como me explicaste tan cariñosamente el otro día...  
  
-Nadie nos está vigilando...- dijo Draco, autosuficiente. Acababan de salir por la entrada del Gran Salón y comenzaron a caminar por un corredor en el que se abrían dos bifurcaciones. Draco tomó la de la derecha.  
  
-Nos van a buscar...- dijo Ginny, caminando rápidamente a la par de Malfoy, quien aún la tenía aferrada por el brazo.  
  
-Nadie nos va a buscar, Ginny- suspiró Malfoy. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Ah, claro! ¡El Creevey ese sí va a enterarse de que faltas tú! ¡Si está todo el día lamiéndote la suela de los zapatos y babeándose en cuanto te ve! ¡Ese...  
  
-¡Estás celoso..!- exclamó Ginny, regocijándose ante el giro que acababa de tomar la conversación.- Te molesta que Colin...  
  
-¿Lo llamas Colin?- se burló Malfoy con una mueca. Apuró aún más el paso.  
  
-Sí, Colin- dijo Ginny, haciendo énfasis en esto último.- Sólo es un buen amigo mío...  
  
-Ja, eso crees tú...- dijo él sarcásticamente. Se detuvo ante una pesada puerta de madera. Ginny miró alrededor, estaba tan concentrada discutiendo con Draco que no sabía en donde se encontraban.  
  
Draco soltó el brazo de la pelirroja y sacó la varita de la túnica. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó Ginny, echándose para atrás.  
  
-¡Alohomora!- susurró Draco, apuntando la varita en dirección a la puerta. Se oyó un ligero ¡click!, que les indicó que la cerradura se acababa de destrabar. Draco no había echo más que poner la mano en la gruesa puerta para abrirla, cuando oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-Así que es verdad...  
  
Draco y Ginny se miraron desconcertados. En el oscuro corredor no alcanzaban a ver de quien se trataba. Lo que sí sabían es que era una chica.  
  
-No pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo, Malfoy...- dijo la chica, recelosa.  
  
Draco apuntó hacia las sombras con la varita.  
  
-Guarda eso...- dijo la joven.- No lo necesitarás...  
  
La desconocida avanzó unos pasos, hasta que la luz de las antorchas perfiló su rostro. Era Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Pansy...-murmuró Draco entre dientes. Ginny puso una expresión de desagrado.  
  
-No era una apuesta, ¿no, Draco?- siseó, acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Aquel día, cuando los encontré besandose en esa aula vacía, no estabas cumpliendo una apuesta, como me dijiste... lo estabas disfrutando... ¡Te gusta... ÉSA!  
  
-¡Muérete, Parkinson!- gritó Ginny, furiosa. ¿¡Quién diablos se creía que era para llamarla "esa", como si fuera una cosa inútil e inferior!?  
  
Draco estiró su brazo delante de Ginny, para impedir que se abalanzara contra Pansy Parkinson. Luego, lo corrió hacia atrás, haciendo que Ginny quedara detrás suyo.   
  
-¡Tú, Draco Malfoy...- continuó Pansy, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos que profería Ginny.-... Y una Weasley! No encuentro una palabra para definir lo bajo que has caído... Te merecías algo mejor... pero claro, si tienes el gusto estropeado...  
  
-¿¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota??- exclamó Ginny, furiosa. Unos mechones de pelo rojo le cayeron sobre la cara.- ¡¡Draco!!  
  
Malfoy la miró fijamente y Ginny cesó en sus intentos por atacar a la Slytherin. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Pansy y Ginny notó que nunca le había visto la expresión tan fría, ni siquiera cuando Harry lo humilló en el partido de Quidditch...  
  
-Pansy...- dijo secamente.- Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, lárgate.  
  
-¡¡Oh!! ¿Van a entrar a darse besitos?  
  
-¡¡Que te largues!!- bramó Draco, controlándose para no utilizar la varita.   
  
-Al profesor Snape no le va a gustar enterarse que dos alumnos estan solos en un aula vacía... haciendo "cosas"- dijo Pansy, petulante.  
  
-¿¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz?- estalló el Slytherin, avanzando peligrosamente hacia Pansy Parkinson.- ¿Quieres saber si me gusta ella? ¡¡La respuesta es sí!! ¡¡Ella... una Weasley, una pobretona, amiga de los sangre impura... pero es a quien yo elijo!! ¡¡la amo!! ¿me oyes? ¡¡Largate de aquí, y ten cuidado con las palabras que escoges frente a Snape, porque vas a pasarla mal!!  
  
Pansy Parkinson pareció quedarse sin palabras, porque durante una fracción de segundo permaneció callada y con los ojos muy abiertos, como tratando de digerir las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Malfoy.  
  
Ginny también miraba sorprendida al alto rubio que tenía delante suyo. Nunca hubiera pensado que esas palabras irían a salir de la boca de un Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco aún estaba alterado. Tenía la respiración agitada, y aún apretaba fuertemente los puños, como deseoso de descargar su ira con algo.  
  
-Como quieras, Malfoy...- dijo Pansy al fin. Todavía tenía los brazos rígidamente cruzados sobre el pecho.- Tu eres el que se pudre junto a esa basura...  
  
Y dio media vuelta teatralmente antes de comenzar a internarse en la oscuridad. Draco alzó la varita en dirección a ella, furioso, pero Ginny le hizo bajar el brazo, haciéndole ver que no era conveniente meterse en más problemas.  
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Draco entró al aula con Ginny siguiéndolo detrás.   
  
-Lumos!- susurró Draco apenas entraron. A juzgar por los gigantescos mapas astrológicos y las representaciones del sistema solar, aquella era un aula de Astronomía. Draco se acerco a una antorcha que había en un rincón y logró encender un pequeño fuego, que fue suficiente para no tropezar en la oscuridad. (aunque dudo mucho, ejem, que les importara la luz en esa aula vacía...jeje ^_^U)  
  
-Fue... muy bonito eso... que dijiste ahí afuera...- dijo Ginny suavemente, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de Malfoy.- Yo no pensé...  
  
La expresión de Draco volvió a ensombrecerse, y sus ojos se tornaron fríos como el hielo. Se soltó de Ginny y se alejó unos pasos.  
  
-¡Mierda, Ginny!- gritó. Su voz resonó en la enorme sala vacía.- ¿Acaso fuiste tan tonta de pensar que no te quería?  
  
-Draco, yo no...- quiso aclarar Ginny, pero él no la dejó continuar.  
  
-No soy del todo insensible, ¿sabes?- su voz llegó cargada de una profunda amargura. Ginny lo miró tiernamente con sus ojos azules. Ése era el Draco que ella amaba.   
  
-Me olvidé de agregar una cosa cuando estábamos allá afuera, con Pansy...- murmuró Ginny, abrázandolo.  
  
-¿Qué?- inquirió él, correspondiéndole al abrazo.  
  
-Yo también te amo...  
  
Sin que Ginny pudiera verlo, Draco sonrió. Luego, tomó delicadamente a Ginny por la barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí.  
  
Primero fue un toque de labios, casi infantil, seguido de unas sinceras sonrisas. Después, se tornó más profundo, más personal. Esperaban tanto para estar juntos, que en esos escasos momentos se desataba toda la pasión. Los besos eran invasivos y húmedos; las manos, incontrolables.   
  
Deseosos por descubrir cada centímetro de la persona amada, se entregaron sin reservas a un juego evidentemente peligroso.  
  
Una vez comenzado, se hacía díficil parar, sobre todo cuando el deseo sobrepasaba por mucho a la prudente voz de la razón.  
  
***  
  
Enero estrenó sus primeras semanas con una fuerte tormenta de nieve, que obligó a todos a permanecer encerrados en el castillo, y a que se cancelaran las clases que debían hacerse al aire libre.  
  
Aún con más tiempo libre del habitual, Ginny y Draco hacía días que no lograban encontrar un momento para verse a solas.  
  
Al principio, se veían casi todas las tardes en el bosque, luego, con la llegada del frío invierno, esa opción quedó descartada.  
  
Y ahora, todo el mundo estaba rondando por el castillo y era muy probable que los vieran, cosa a la que tanto Malfoy como ella se oponían tajantemente. No era verguenza ni mucho menos. Era tranquilidad, simplemente. La tranquilidad de guardar su intimidad para ellos dos y no para ser objeto de burla de los estudiantes.  
  
Ginny estaba caminando por un corredor del segundo piso, junto a Colin Creevey cuando lo que vio hizo que se pusiera tan pálida como un fantasma.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Gin?- le preguntó Colin, cuando ella se detuvo y empalideció. Pero Ginny no lo escuchaba. Lo que veía la asustaba aún más.  
  
Allí, caminando a sus anchas por el amplio corredor estaba Lucius Malfoy. Con su larga cabellera platinada y su costosa capa de terciopelo negro ondeándole detrás, tenía en su rostro una expresión de infinita felicidad. Y entonces, volvieron a su cabeza las palabras de la carta...  
  
"En un mes, es decir, a fines de enero, te sacaré del colegio. Mientras tanto, cuenta con impaciencia los días."  
  
Se llevó las manos a la boca, para ahogar un grito. Ya estaban a mitad de la segunda semana de enero...  
  
Sentía que toda la fuerza se había ido de su cuerpo, y dudaba de que sus rodillas pudieran sostenerla mucho tiempo más. No podía ser... no ahora...  
  
Sin estar plenamente consiente de lo que hacía echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando a Colin asombrado y confuso. Corrió sin parar hasta que el costado le ardió de dolor. Pero finalmente llegó a la entrada de la casa Slytherin. Ella ya la conocía, pero no sabía la actual contraseña.   
  
-¡¡Ábrete!!- suplicó, golpeando con los puños el muro gris. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Sentía que el pecho iba a estallarle de dolor.- ¡¡Ábrete!!  
  
Cayó de rodillas, impotente. Siguió golpeando la maciza piedra, pero era inútil, necesitaba la contraseña.  
  
-¡¡Es urgente!!- sollozó, pero no tenía sentido hablarle a un trozo de pared. Aún sabiéndolo, no desistió. Los puños comenzaron a arderle a causa de las raspaduras.- ¡¡Por favor...!!  
  
-¿Qué diablos haces, Weasley?  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó y miró por encima de su hombro. Crabbe y Goyle la miraban con desconcierto.   
  
-¡Ustedes!- exclamó Ginny, sintiendo renovadas esperanzas.- ¡Necesito ver a Malfoy!  
  
-¿Te volviste loca, Weasley?- preguntó Crabbe, riéndose.- Draco se va a divertir mucho con esto... ¿no crees, Goyle? Además, ¿cómo sabes la entrada a nuestra casa? A Snape no le va a hacer gracia...  
  
-¡¡Snape me importa un bledo!!- gritó Ginny, furiosa.-¡¡Llamen a Malfoy!!  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se miraron entre sí, indecisos. Finalmente, Goyle dijo:  
  
-No vamos a decir la contraseña contigo presente...  
  
-¡Ah, vamos! Me taparé las orejas y les prometo que no escucharé nada, pero llamen a Malfoy...- pidió. Crabbe y Goyle aun permanecían indecisos, así que Ginny agregó.- Si lo hacen les conseguiré más raciones de esos pasteles de chocolate que había en Navidad...  
  
Contentos con obtener algo a cambio, y vigilando constantemente que Ginny tuviera bien tapadas las orejas, los dos chicos entraron a la sala de Slytherin. Unos minutos después, la roca volvió a abrirse y Draco salió con expresión preocupada.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! ¿Que suce...  
  
-¡¡Draco!!- sollozó ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.- ¡Tu padre! ¡Esta aquí!  
  
Malfoy entornó los ojos y estrechó a Ginny con más fuerza. Era inevitable, por mucho que lo negaran, era inevitable que llegaría ese día temido.  
  
-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gimió Ginny.- ¡No puedo estar sin tí!  
  
-Podrás, Ginny... Hallarás la manera...- dijo él, apesadumbrado. Se había prometido a sí mismo afrontar como un hombre esa situación, pero ahora estaba quebrándose. No previó que llegaría a compenetrarse tanto con la joven Weasley.- Además, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Pero no sé si quiero que sea así...  
  
-Ginny, cuando empezamos esto... sabíamos de antemano el final... sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo...- le recordó Draco, entre besos entrecortados.  
  
-¡Pero no pensé que iba a dolerme así!- exclamó, aferrándose desesperada a la túnica de Draco.  
  
-Lo siento...- murmuró él.- lo siento, Ginny...  
  
-Draco no...- sollozó cuando él comenzó a separarse de ella.- No me dejes...  
  
-Vuelve a la sala Gryffindor...- pidió Malfoy. Las lágrimas surcaban el bello rostro de Ginny.- No hagas las cosas más duras de lo que son... por favor...  
  
-Yo...- comenzó a decir Ginny, pero no podía seguir. Daba la sensación de que el aire hubiera desaparecido, porque le costaba horrores respirar y razonar .- te amo, Draco...  
  
Draco se acercó a ella para fundirse en un último beso. Luego de unos instantes, se separaron agitados y llorosos. Haciendo un acopio de valor para mantenerse en pie y sereno, Draco se recostó contra la dura roca. Cerró los ojos y soltó un prolongado suspiro.  
  
-Lárgate...- dijo al fin, fríamente.-Vete de aquí.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-¡Vete, Weasley!¡Vete!  
  
Sin poder contener las lágrimas y la bronca, Ginny echó a correr por el pasillo al tiempo que oía la voz de Lucius Malfoy felicitar a Draco por ser el día de su integración al grupo de mortífagos.  
  
No alcanzó a verlo cuando abandonó el castillo, porque no tenía siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para llegar a la ventana. Desplomada junto a una gárgola gris, Ginny Weasley derramó sus lágrimas por su amor perdido, su anhelo imposible... y su sueño echo trizas...  
  
^_^FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3 ^_^  
  
Holas... que final más triste, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero aún no se acaba que falta un capítulo más... (igual no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones...)   
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, o, si quieren pueden enviarme un mail a : annin@uol. com. ar  
  
Saludos especiales a Arwen-chan, quien me dejó el primer review ¡muchas gracias!  
  
Eso es todo por ahora,   
  
nos leemos pronto.  
  
AiriLeE  
  
Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling...... 


	4. Corazón compungido

AHORA... Y SIEMPRE  
  
POR:AIRILEE  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: CORAZÓN COMPUNGIDO  
  
*Aclaración* Se van a dar cuenta de que este fic está narrado en primera persona, tal y como los pensamientos de Ginny. Éste era el fic original, así que decidí dejarlo como el último capítulo...  
  
Este año las corrientes de Hogwarts son mas heladas. El frío no discrimina, se mete en el ínfimo espacio que separa la túnica de mi piel y me estremezco.  
  
Siento el frío en todo mi cuerpo. En los huesos, en el corazón.  
  
Quizá estoy demasiado sensible y soy una víctima predispuesta a las bajas temperaturas del invierno. Ni siquiera la gruesa capa del uniforme logra hacerme entrar en calor.  
  
Divago por los corredores como una sonámbula, pero no estoy dormida. Al menos, no realmente. Mis zapatos no hacen ruido al caminar sobre la roca y me alegro de pensar que se me podría considerar un fantasma.  
  
Los estudiantes pasan a mi lado, hablando, alegres, y hasta algunos de malhumor pero yo sigo mi camino, indiferente.  
  
Oigo que alguien pronuncia mi nombre, pero no reacciono. El sonido de la voz me llega como un eco lejano, las palabras las arrastra el viento... no volteo. Sigo mi monótono caminar.  
  
Debería ir al pasillo del tercer piso, al aula de Transformaciones, pero eso es lo último que me interesa en estos momentos. Una acotación en letras pequeñitas al pie de la página. No es justo. ¿Pero con quién debatir esto? Puedo batallar toda mi vida, que nunca lograré obtener la verdadera respuesta.  
  
Ron dice que el dolor calma con el tiempo. ¿Cómo creerle a alguien que no es capaz de confesarle a la persona que ama sus sentimientos? Harry no dijo nada. ¿Qué va a decir? Otro indeciso... Al menos, debo estar orgullosa de que, en cierto modo, me arriesgué.  
  
La felicidad llegó para mí.  
  
Pero me la arrebataron demasiado rápido.  
  
Ahora que no lo tengo, todos me consuelan. Que ironía. Cuando él estaba conmigo, yo era considerada una traidora.  
  
Soy la oveja negra de la familia. Ron, que siempre se sintió desvalorado, ahora puede alimentarse el autoestima.   
  
La guerra afuera aterroriza al mundo. Nuestro mundo, quiero decir. Y la aborrezco. La aborrezco con toda mi alma, la odio hasta que me duele odiarla... Pero soy egoísta, porque no odio la guerra en sí. No odio esta guerra por las crueles matanzas, por las vidas que fueron arrebatadas únicamente por obra y capricho de la maldad...  
  
Yo odio la guerra porque me quitó mi felicidad. Se la llevó, casi sin darme cuenta. Me arrancó un pedazo de mi ser que me era vital, y me cuesta respirar.  
  
No quiero llorar. Ya derramé demasiadas lágrimas. Inhalo profundamente, y el aire helado penetra en mis pulmones. Es increíble como algo tan insignificante y a la vez esencial como el aire puro y helado logra reanimarte en ciertos momentos. Como si quisiera recordarme que todavia vivo...  
  
No quiero cerrar los ojos. Esa es mi peor pesadilla, pero los párpados ya me pesan y en algun momento caeré rendida. Si cierro los ojos, su imagen nítida se aparece ante mí. Y lo veo... lo veo sonreír y susurrarme secretos al oído. Lo veo venir hacia mi, soberbio; e instantes despues estrecharme entre sus brazos. Veo a la suave brisa colarse entre sus cabellos de color oro y juguetear con ellos...  
  
Porque en el poco tiempo que lo tuve, llegué a conocerlo de verdad. Creo que soy la única que lo hizo.  
  
Yo sé que su frialdad es un escudo.  
  
Sé que su soberbia es una fachada.   
  
Sé que sus insultos buscan llamar la atencion.   
  
Siempre provocando, altanero.  
  
Él tenía sus razones. Perdón, las tiene; porque no ha muerto... todavía. Ese es otro tema, pero no lo quiero tocar. No ahora.  
  
Detrás de su coraza, bastante gruesa, se encuentra su verdadero yo. Ese yo que sonríe sinceramente, ese en el que sus ojos grisáceos se ablandan y sonríen a la par de sus labios.  
  
Ese yo en el que los insultos y las palabras arrogantes no figuran en el vocabulario, porque las palabras dulces y amables ganan por mucho la partida.  
  
Díganme lo que quieran.  
  
Odiénlo.  
  
Llámenme traidora.  
  
No me importa. Porque lo AMO. Así, tan simple, conciso y esencial : LO AMO.  
  
No creo que volvamos a estar juntos algún día, al menos, físícamente. Es más que improbable, porque las fichas ya están jugadas y los hilos entrecruzados, lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede volver atrás.  
  
Al final, aprendí su nombre. Eso es algo que me gusta de Harry, a las cosas hay que llamarlas tal como son. Renuncié a la tontería esa del Innombrable. Son meras excusas para negarse la realidad. Hoy lo puedo decir sin miedo, pero no puedo obviar la nota de odio en mi voz. Y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Si obviara el odio no me quedaría nada más que el olvido.  
  
Voldemort.   
  
Lo digo y lo repito. Sin titubeos, ni en murmullos. En voz clara y con la cabeza erguida.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
De él es la culpa.   
  
Mi amor de cabellos de oro debe estar en estos momentos con una gran capucha negra sobre su cabeza. Y ya nadie va a apreciar el hermoso color de su cabello y el azul grisáceo de sus ojos... ¿Y a quién le importa?  
  
Mi amor de los ojos grises debe estar entre esos fríos asesinos, aunque nadie se de cuenta de que desentona en el grupo, tanto como si le pidieran a un muggle caminar a su paso.  
  
Porque él no quiere estar ahí. Nunca lo quiso. Pero las circunstancias obligan y no es tiempo de rebelarse.   
  
Todos lo deben haber felicitado y se deben sentir orgullosos, pero él internamente se siente una basura.  
  
Lo sé.  
  
Voldemort tiene la culpa. Por partida doble.  
  
Si no fuera por Voldemort, lo nuestro no hubiera acabado, ya que desde un principio nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado.  
  
Si no fuera por Voldemort, yo no estaría ahora castigándome mentalmente, repasando sin descanso todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber para encontrar una bendita explicación que le dé un respiro de paz y aire fresco a mi herido corazón.  
  
Estoy tan distraída caminando, que casi ni sentí pisarle la cola a la gata. La Sra. Norris salió maullando por el corredor. Filch vendrá por mí en menos de lo que tardo en decir su nombre. Sigo teniendo frío.  
  
La nieve blanca se acumula en las ventanas, y le quita luminosidad al corredor. La pureza de la nieve... tan blanca que aturde...  
  
Yo tenía razón, ahí viene Filch, alto y desgarbado, con mi delatora caminando a su lado. Pero ya no le temo a Filch, sería estúpido de mi parte hacerlo. He visto cosas peores, he vivido cosas peores; al punto que Filch me resulta casi tan bueno y amable como Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore. Filch suelta un parloteo de palabras a las que no les presto atención. La Señora Norris maúlla a sus pies. Me pregunto si realmente Filch entiende el lenguaje de los gatos.   
  
Y vuelvo a Dumbledore. Dejo que Filch hable todo lo que quiera, total, yo no escucho. ¿Porqué Dumbledore no hizo nada cuando se lo pedí? ¿Qué es esa tontería de la ley de la vida? ¡Es la ley de la vida, claro está! ¡Eso es lo que me enseña mi querido director! No debo inminscuirme en asuntos ajenos, es la ley de la vida, que curioso, Dumbledore...un lindo consejo, completamente inútil.  
  
Filch se debe haber dado cuenta de la inexpresividad de mi cara y de la palidez de mi piel, porque calla. Ya no habla, ahora me mira fijamente, preguntándose tal vez si hay alguien ahí adentro.  
  
Porque yo, muy a menudo, siento que solo me queda este cuerpo vacío, al cual el alma abandonó hace rato. Ese saco de piel inútil sin la esencia del alma.   
  
Vuelvo a la realidad. Le pido disculpas a Filch y continuo caminando. Se me queda viendo, atónito. Debo ser la primer estudiante que lo trata de esta forma. Se que irá a quejarse con Dumbledore. Pero no me importa, es la ley de la vida... le dirá este.  
  
Comienzo a subir una escalera en forma de caracol. Unos momentos después, empujo la pesada puerta y el cielo se abre, con el color del humo, frente a mí.   
  
Respiro pausadamente. Detrás de mí, las lechuzas chillan alborotadas. Me acerco al final del muro de piedra y me subo a el. Separo los brazos de mi cuerpo y los abro a los lados. Si alguien me viera desde los terrenos, me confundiría con una pequeña cruz.  
  
El viento me alborota los cabellos y siento como toca cada fibra de mi ser, estremeciéndola. La nieve cae, impetérrita, en gruesos copos de algodón.  
  
El abismo se extiende, maravilloso, exibiendo a todo Hogwarts bajo mis pies. Me pregunto como se sentiría dejarse caer desde allí y sentir el aire golpeándote como un látigo invisible por todo tu cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y parece que el muro se desvanece, me siento flotar en el aire arremolinado como por arte de magia... Sólo me concentro en sentir. El aullido del viento, la intensa sensación de frío, el abismo rodeándome...  
  
Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me bajo lentamente del muro. Esta bien ir acostumbrándose de a poco, ¿no es así? Al final, estaré tan familiarizada que lo haré con gusto y casi con ansias. Pero ahora no puede ser, no es el momento.   
  
Vuelvo a entrar al castillo y sigo recorriendo los corredores. Y otra vez vuelvo a concentrarme, a forzar a mi mente para que todos mis pensamientos giren en torno a la que se ha convertido en la única razón de mi existencia.  
  
Es reconfortante.   
  
En medio de todos los escombros por los que camino día a día es alentador, en cierta forma, guardar un secreto tan maravilloso. Maravilloso no, porque la palabra maravilloso se asocia casi siempre a un estado de felicidad, y eso no es para mi. Mi secreto es apropiado para mi, para mi y la situación que vivo. Como si lo hubieran hecho a medida...  
  
Cierro el puño derecho y todavía siento la cicatriz. No desapareció a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, mi pequeño tatuaje personal. Y hay alguien más en el mundo que tiene uno idéntico. Recuerdo la sangre caliente deslizarse por mi blanca piel, y sonrío. ¿Quién iría a pensar que algún día disfrutaría del macabro espectáculo de ver el fluído color escarlata escabulliéndose de mi cuerpo, deslizándose lentamente por mi túnica, para acabar fundiéndose con su igual?   
  
Nuestra sangre pura tiñó de rojo una pequeña porción de césped. Aún permanece allí, seca, la prueba irrefutable de nuestro pacto secreto.   
  
Lo prometido es deuda, me recuerdo mientras la dama gorda se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar a la sala de Gryffindor, y en ningún momento dudé acerca de nuestra decisión. Ni voy a hacerlo tampoco.   
  
¿Qué me queda en esta vida sin ti?  
  
Los demás alumnos de la casa hablan en voz baja mientras voy cruzando la sala hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Que me importan todos ellos... pobres inocentes que no tienen un motivo o meta que le dé coherencia a sus vidas inútiles.  
  
Me recuesto en la cama y corro las cortinas de color escarlata para que nadie interrumpa mi tranquilidad.  
  
Con la mirada perdida en el techo, empiezo a serenarme. Levanto mis manos de manera que queden a la altura de mis ojos y recorro con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz.  
  
No voy a fallarte, mi amor.  
  
La cicatriz es diagonal y me cruza toda la palma de la mano. Pareciera que se niega a irse, porque no acaba de desaparecer. Es mejor así.   
  
Aunque ellos no lo sepan, estamos conectados.  
  
Ya dejó de dolerme, pero quedará la marca. Recuerdo imborrable del cruce de sangre.  
  
Esto es algo que no pueden destruir, como lo hicieron con nuestro amor físico.  
  
Mañana volveré a la pajarera de las lechuzas, y nuevamente me treparé al muro. Ya empiezo a tomarle gusto.  
  
Sé que piensas en mí, puedo sentirlo...  
  
Hoy acabé de comprender todo, no debo estar triste ni lamentarme. Es difícil, lo sé, pero no vale la pena cuando tenemos asegurado que la luz está al final.  
  
Voy a continuar llevando mi vida... o lo que queda de ella. No renunciaré a pensar en ti ni un instante.  
  
Siempre juntos, ¿verdad?  
  
Los párpados se me cierran, y ya casi no tengo fuerzas para resistirme a permanecer despierta. Sé lo que viene después. Espero dormir profundamente esta noche.  
  
Te amo.  
  
Ni te atrevas a dudarlo siquiera.  
  
Ellos ya jugaron sus fichas, y nosotros dejamos listas las nuestras, para pasar a la acción en cuanto llegue el momento.  
  
Quizá seas tu, o quizá yo, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.  
  
Comenzamos todo esto juntos y así vamos a terminarlo.  
  
Caeremos el mismo día.  
  
Cuando la sangre de uno se derrame, el otro se unirá a ella.  
  
Ya encontré mi razón para vivir... y para morir.  
  
Te amo, no lo olvides...nunca....  
  
Fin.  
  
Holas...  
  
Estoy escondida tras la pared para evitar los tomatazos... je je je, si ya sé que el final fue triste... ( esperen, esperen, que todavía no termine de hablar...!!) pero... ¿de verdad pensaban que Ron iba a acabar llamando cuñadito a Draco?   
  
Como ya dije antes, esta narración fue la que dio inicio a todo este fic, pero como no podía publicar esto solo, porque era demasiado...(a ver... ¿cual es la palabra?) personal, terminé haciendo cuatro caps...  
  
Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones con respecto a este cap:  
  
-Primero, el asunto Dumbledore. Supongo que alguno, al leer este capítulo, se habrá preguntado si Ginny tiene algo en contra de Dumbledore, ya que el tono con el que se refiere a él no es precisamente respetuoso. La respuesta es no, en los capítulos anteriores no hice referencia a este episodio. El asunto vendría a ser mas o menos así: cuando Lucius Malfoy llega al colegio para retirar a Draco, Ginny no puede ser tan fuerte como se había prometido a si misma y le pide ayuda a Dumbledore. No es que Dumbledore no quiso hacer nada (como dice Ginny), sino que Dumbledore no PUEDE hacer nada. Lucius Malfoy puede retirar a su hijo del colegio cuando quiera, y nadie se lo puede impedir. Así que Dumbledore le aconseja a Ginny que no se meta en asuntos ajenos y le dice que es la ley de la vida (el señor Malfoy es un mortífago, era evidente que su hijo seguiría el mismo camino); pero Ginny, deprimida por la pérdida de Draco, tergiversa el significado.  
  
-Tercero, el pacto. Otro detalle que no incluí en los capítulos anteriores (sino, ¿que me quedaba de nuevo para este?) Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Draco y Ginny hicieron un pacto de sangre en el bosque prohibido, el lugar donde se conocieron. Tambien se habrán dado cuenta de que se abrieron diagonalmente toda la palma de la mano (¡que dolor, que dolor!) con una daga. Ambos en la mano derecha, pero Draco se hizo su corte de izquierda a derecha, y Ginny de derecha a izquierda, de modo que cuando juntaran las manos se formara una cruz. XXXX Supuestamente, este pacto establece un vínculo entre ambas personas haciendo que sean consientes de las emociones de ambos. (es decir que Ginny siente a Malfoy y viceversa)  
  
-Y por último, una aclaración a una de las últimas palabras de Ginny que puede malinterpretarse. Casi al final, Ginny dice "Caeremos el mismo día".   
  
Es una palabra que complica un poco las cosas, pero no quería poner directamente "moriremos el mismo día", quedaba feo.  
  
Esto tiene que ver con el pacto que ambos hicieron: cuando uno de ellos muriese, el otro debe seguirlo.   
  
Como habrán adivinado, Ginny piensa saltar desde la pajarera de las lechuzas si Draco llega a morir... por eso no quería que la palabra "caeremos" los llevara a pensar que habían acordado una fecha para saltar al vacío juntos. ¿Qué piensa hacer Draco si es Ginny la que muere? La verdad, no lo pensé, denle el final que quieran, hagan saltar a Ginny de la pajarera o dejenla seguir esperando... todo está en su mente...  
  
-Y ahora sí... Escribí este fic hace cuatro meses, y en su momento lo dejé con este final, casi segura de que no tenían posibilidad de volver a estar juntos... Peero, tengo escritos algunos parrafos de una posible continuación, pero eso queda en ustedes: ¿¿prefieren que deje la historia acá o les gustaría leer más capítulos?? Espero que respondan, así sea con reviews o por mail (annin@ubbi.com)   
  
-¡¡¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews a:  
  
-Mysao: me alegro que te guste el fic... ^_^ me pone contenta...  
  
-Zelshamada: por lo que dices me parece que este cap no va a convencerte... Y gracias por los elogios también  
  
-Carradcliffe: me has enviado una amenaza de muerte.... y supongo que después de este cap deberé cuidarme las espaldas ^_^U   
  
-Y a Arwen- chan: gracias por otro review, y es verdad, siempre Ginny aparece llorando y sufriendo.... es hora de que tenga un poco de felicidad ¿no es cierto?  
  
Y eso es todo!!! Respondan la pregunta y ya veremos si esto queda acá o si haré una continuación... Espero que haya quedado todo claro, pero si queda algo por ahí, me mandan una lechuza... ¿ok? Besitos. AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	5. No puedo sacarte de mi mente

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: No puedo sacarte de mi mente...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Buenos días, Ron...  
  
-Buenos días, hermanita...- Ron sonrió en forma pícara y se cruzó de brazos.- Ah, sí... hoy sí serán muy buenos días para tí.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó a su hermano, confundida. Ron negó con la cabeza, enigmático.- ¿Ron?  
  
-No es nada, no es nada- respondió él, alegre, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ginny.   
  
-¡¡Cuéntame, Ron!!- exigió Ginny, con la curiosidad creciendo dentro suyo. Ron ya estaba bajando las escaleras y sólo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano: no iba a decirle nada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras detrás del pelirrojo. Toda la familia estaba desayunando tranquila y se volvió al escuchar los gritos de Ginny.- ¡¡¡Dime!!!  
  
Ron se dejó caer sobre una silla y comenzó a servirse avena, ignorándola. Fred y George sonrieron y miraron a Ginny, haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más furiosa.  
  
-¿Es sobre "eso"?- le preguntó George a Ron, sin tomar ningún reparo en bajar la voz. Ron asintió vigorosamente.  
  
-Todas mis túnicas están gastadas...- comentó Fred, pensativo, con la mano en el mentón.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que iremos de compras!- exclamó la señora Weasley, haciéndole señas a su hija para que se sentara a desayunar. Suspiró y puso una expresión soñadora- Será tan maravilloso...   
  
-¿¿Qué sucede??- inquirió Ginny, completamente desorientada, mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. - ¡Díganme!  
  
-Ron, ¿tienes problemas para mantener la boca cerrada?- Molly Weasley frunció el ceño.- Sólo tenías que aguantar hasta la tarde...  
  
-Si no dije nada- protestó. Su madre lo miró fijamente y Ron sonrió- Bueeeno... tal vez se me haya escapado un poquitito...-reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Quiero saberrr!!!!- Ginny apoyó con fuerza la mano sobre la mesa, haciendo tambalear algunas copas. Ya estaba cansada de tanto misterio, no iban a dejarla así.  
  
-Ginny, cielo, come algo- la señora Weasley le tendió un plato de avena desmesuradamente lleno.  
  
-¡No tengo hambre!- contestó de mala gana- Mamá, dime que sucede...  
  
-¡Oh, cariño! Creéme que me encantaría decírtelo, pero no puedo...- dijo la señora Weasley, suavemente.- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
-¡Pero no es mi cumpleaños!- Ginny se estaba devanando los sesos tratando de adivinar. -¡Y tampoco hay otra fiesta cerca...!  
  
-Es inútil, Ginny- Ron habló con la boca llena, lo que le valió una dura mirada de su madre- No te vamos a decir absolutamente nada.  
  
- ¡Pero...  
  
-Olvídalo- dijo George, levantándose de la mesa. Fue hasta el sillón y tomó una bolsa de terciopelo violeta.- Eh, Fred, ya vámonos...   
  
-Si, estamos atrasados- corroboró su hermano, dándose prisa.- Nos vemos luego.  
  
Los mellizos se marcharon con los polvos flu, probablemente, en dirección a Diagon Alley, donde tenían su inmensa tienda de chascos. Ron terminó su desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y no se inmutó ante los constantes intentos de Ginny por sacarle alguna palabra.  
  
-Es inútil...- repitió las palabras que ya había dicho antes.- Es inútil...no te voy a decir nada.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
El jardín de los Weasley siempre estaba impecable y, aún así, Ginny disfrutaba paseando cada día entre las coloridas plantas que habían brotado con la primavera. El aire era cálido y el sol resplandecía en el cielo azul, haciendo que la imagen de la joven en ese campo verdoso se asemejara a una idílica postal. Tarareando una canción por lo bajo, se puso en cuclillas y haciendo graciosos movimientos con su varita, hizo que las hojas secas de un rosal desaparecieran al instante.  
  
-¿Ocupada?  
  
La chica se volteó y se puso la mano de visera para protegerse los ojos del sol.   
  
-No demasiado...  
  
El recién llegado sonrió. Era un muchacho de estatura promedio, con una cabellera rebelde y tan negra que bajo el sol del atardecer parecía petróleo líquido. Y dos esmeraldas refulgían en el lugar de ojos. Harry Potter se puso en cuclillas junto a Ginny, con una dulce y melosa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Ginny, al tiempo que cortaba una rosa increíblemente roja y se la tendía a Harry.  
  
-¿No te alegras de verme?- el chico pareció decepcionado, pero luego recobró la sonrisa, porque sabía que Ginny había hecho la pregunta sin intención alguna.  
  
-¡Claro que sí, Harry!- exclamó Ginny, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Le fascinaban los ojos de Harry... eran tan... únicos. -Sólo pregunté...¿Hubo poco trabajo?  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie.   
  
-¡Vamos, Ginny!- le tendió una mano a la chica. Ginny tomó suavemente la mano de Harry y él tiró de ella, para que se pusiera en pie también.- ¿De verdad quieres hablar del trabajo?  
  
-Tienes razón...-asintió ella, apenada. Harry la atrajo hacia si, mirándola con ternura.   
  
-¿Te parece que demos un paseo?- preguntó, acercando su rostro al de la joven. Ginny se estremeció al sentir los labios de Harry rozar los suyos. Harry lo notó, pero decidió ignorarlo... no quería vivir todo el rollo otra vez. Se separó lentamente.- Es un atardecer tan bonito...  
  
Ginny asintió en silencio... forzándose a no pensar en la tortura que consistía cada beso por parte de Harry. Tomada de la mano del chico, caminaron por el césped verde, alejándose un buen tramo de la madriguera. A lo lejos, el sol estaba a punto de fundirse con la tierra y el cielo se teñía de rojo como el cabello de Ginny. Harry se detuvo de pronto, y Ginny notó que había algo raro en él: parecía nervioso.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada, pero Harry sonrió, para su desconcierto.- ¿Harry?  
  
-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho...-soltó Harry, con la vista clavada en el césped tan esmeralda como sus propios ojos. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago... ¿a qué se debía todo esto? ¿Harry... iba a dejarla?  
  
-Lo sé, Harry...- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ella misma, sin saber por qué. Quizá, porque la sonrisa de Harry no la había visto jamás en él...¿qué significaba?- Dilo ya...  
  
-¡¡No arruines el momento!!- le espetó él, frunciendo el ceño. Ginny lo miraba expectante ¿Qué momento? Harry suspiró y pareció tranquilizarse un poco.- Eres muy especial para mí... tu sabes todo lo que pasó y demás... y últimamente estuve pensando en muchas cosas, Ginny, y me di cuenta de que lo que más me aterra... sería que te alejaras de mi lado...- las pupilas de los ojos de Ginny se dilataron al máximo. Harry no lograba mirarla a los ojos y sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso que Ginny sólo le había visto la vez que se le había declarado...-Virginia Weasley... te amo... y... -Harry, reuniendo todo su valor, clavó su mirada esmeralda sobre la azul de su novia.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
La mandíbula de Ginny quedó colgando y pareció quedarse en una especie de shock. Lo último... lo último que hubiera esperado que Harry hiciera en esa tarde era esa "sencilla" pregunta. Él chico la miraba ansioso, pero ella no lograba coordinar su mente y su cuerpo. ¡Maldición!   
  
Harry, por su parte, prefería que la chica manifestara algo a que se quedara completamente muda: que llorara, que saltara de alegría, que le echase los brazos al cuello, hasta que se desmayara, pero no ese perturbador silencio...  
  
-¿Gin?- atinó a preguntar, con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Porqué no respondía?. Ginny lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, involuntariamente. El rostro de Harry se ensombreció.- No, Gin, no llores cariño...  
  
Pero no pudo detenerse. Las lágrimas solitarias que rodaban por sus mejillas pasaron a ser sollozos, y sentía un dolor indescriptible que le oprimía el estómago. Se sentía aturdida y mareada. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Harry la abrazó, aunque se sentía dolido por la reacción de la chica.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- Harry intentó que su voz sonara tranquilizadora.- Puedes decirme lo que sea, Ginny...  
  
La chica lo miró con infinita amargura reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos azules.   
  
-¡No te amo, Harry!- sollozó, sabiendo que a Harry le dolería horrores esa confesión.- Creéme que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas...con tanta obsesión que me hacía daño... pero no puedo amarte...  
  
-Entonces... ¿Todo esto es en vano?- preguntó Harry, desconcertado. ¿No lo quería? Sus ojos se empañaron, pero se negó a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijarse en Ginny.- Todo este tiempo juntos... ¿¿y aún piensas en Malfoy??  
  
El nombre le pegó como un latigazo. Le recorrió el cuerpo como el más violento de los escalofríos.  
  
Ella trataba... y trataba de olvidarlo...se cuidaba de no mencionarlo nunca y ahora Harry lo soltaba tan simplemente como si dijera "buenos días". La pelirroja alzó la mirada al instante, y se encontró con el rostro desencajado de Harry, aquel chico que tanto había anhelado en un pasado y por el cual ahora no lograba sentir nada.  
  
-Me confundí, Harry... - intentó explicarse, pero las abundantes lágrimas hacían que la voz se le quebrara.- Creí amarte...  
  
-¡¡No te confundiste!!- Harry dio una violenta patada en el suelo, irritado y dolido.- ¡¡Sólo... sólo estuviste conmigo para amortiguar tu otro dolor!! ¡¡Me usaste para olvidarlo!! ¿¿Crees que a mí no me costó competir todo el tiempo con la sombra de tu adorado Malfoy??  
  
-Yo... yo jamás te usaría para algo así, Harry, lo sabes...-dijo ella, dolida por las hirientes palabras del chico.  
  
-Ya no sé que creer- dijo con sarcasmo. Se acomodó los lentes.- Lo nuestro se acaba acá... ¿no es cierto?  
  
Ginny sollozó. Deseaba fervientemente poder decirle lo contrario, poder echarse a sus brazos y asegurarle que superarían todo esto juntos, pero no era así.  
  
Eso sería seguir mintiéndole.  
  
¿Es que ya nunca más iba a lograr amar a alguien? ¿Acaso su corazón estaba tan dañado y golpeado que no resistía otro golpe? O tal vez fuera esa impenetrable coraza que había puesto en torno a su corazón para evitar sufrir... y se le volvía en contra... Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente sereno. ¿Cómo lograba mantenerse calmo en estos momentos? Sus ojos esmeraldas la miraban con dureza y Ginny sentía encogerse el corazón.  
  
-¿Puedes responderme una sola pregunta más?- pidió Harry, volviéndose hacia ella. Ginny asintió en silencio. Harry carraspeó.- ¿Hasta cuándo, Ginny? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir sufriendo....? ¿Vas a obligarte a estar sola toda la vida por algo que sucedió hace seis años?  
  
-Lamentablemente, Harry, no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta...- suspiró Ginny, secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.- Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo... y aún así, no logro sobreponerme del todo. Fue algo fuerte para mí....  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Finalmente dijo:  
  
-No lo superas... porque aún te aferras a esperanzas inútiles. Aún sigues esperando que Malfoy vuelva a tí- Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry continuó:- Vencimos a Voldemort hace cuatro años... ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? Si no es que acabó muerto, debe estar escondido en alguna parte... pero nunca se molestó en buscarte... jamás. Ni una simple señal.   
  
-¡No tienes derecho a hablar así!- le espetó ella, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a caer abundantes sobre sus mejillas.  
  
-Tengo todo el derecho, Ginny, porque fui yo quien te vio sufrir. Quien intentó a toda costa que tu boca se curvara en una sonrisa. Quien anhelaba volver a ver tus ojos brillantes, no apagados y llorosos... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las horas que pasaba a tu lado, intentando desesperadamente aliviar de alguna forma tu sufrimiento? ¿Es que ya has olvidado el tiempo que tomó tu dura recuperación? ¡No querías vivir, Ginny!- la respiración de Harry estaba agitada y con sus palabras expresaba su amargura y frustración ante la negativa de la chica. Ginny permaneció encogida en el piso, sintiendo como cada palabra de Harry le desgarraba más y más el alma. Harry sentía lástima por ella, pero Ginny no podía seguir atada a cosas sin sentido.- Todo eso, creo que me da al menos derecho para decirte unas cuantas cosas... - suavizó el tono de su voz.- A veces, hay que aprender a resignarse, no importa cuán duro resulte. Peor es que sigas dándote la cabeza contra la pared, innecesariamente...  
  
Las palabras de Harry quedaron resonando en su cabeza mucho tiempo después de que el chico se hubiera marchado a la madriguera. Ginny sólo se quedo sentada en el cesped, con el viento golpeándole la cara, preguntándose porqué se negaba a darse por vencida. Porqué, como decía Harry, se aferraba a ilusiones inútiles.   
  
Pero es que ella podía sentirlo...  
  
No sabía bien porqué, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que todavía NO había llegado el momento de darse por vencida... y empezar a olvidar...  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 ^_^  
  
Holass!! Acá estoy otra vez y acabo de terminar el capítulo 5!! Realmente si no fuera por sus reviews y su apoyo, muy dificílmente me hubiera decidido a continuarlo, pero como siempre están diciendo que le dí un final demasiado triste, ahora me está agarrando pena a mi también por lo mala que fuí... ¡Pero siempre hay oportunidad de remediarlo! ^_^   
  
Así que, cuatro meses después, retomo esta historia... ¿Qué les pareció este cap? Esto era lo que más o menos tenía escrito y ahora sí, a partir de este momento voy a leer sus opiniones (lo hago de todas formas ^_^U) sugerencias o lo que quieran para continuarlo, porque no tengo nada decidido...   
  
¿Qué donde está Draco? Sip, yo también lo extraño... pero ya va a aparecer (supongo... ¡¡no, era broma!! =P ) Ya sabremos de él... paciencia.  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: Gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
-Arwen-chan: ¡gracias amiga por dejarme siempre reviews! Me pone muy contenta que te guste la historia...y me hacés sonrojar con tus elogios... Acá está la continuación, así que espero tu opinión... ¡Por cierto! Leí tus fics (y hay uno en particular que me ENCANTÓ, si, así en mayúsculas, pero de eso te hablo en un review o mail ¿oki?  
  
-Zelshamada: Otra amiga que siempre me deja reviews... ^_^ Y no llores, porque la historia sigue... (por cierto, también leí algunos de tus fics, ¡¡No todos porque tienes 41, woa!! Muy buenoss!!)  
  
-Elsa():gracias por tu opinión... Espero que te guste este cap...  
  
-Caro Radcliffe: ¡¡Holass!! ¿Tu odio disminuyó un poco? ¿Aunque sea un pokitito así? Supongo que después de este cap, podemos hacer una tregua ¿no? ^,^U  
  
Eso es todo!! Si quieren mandarme un mail : airileeh@hotmail.com, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besitos, AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	6. Dame la oportunidad

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: Dame la oportunidad...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Espera...  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo se puede esperar por la persona que uno ama?  
  
¿Días, semanas, meses o años?  
  
¿Cuándo se da cuenta el corazón que ya no se puede esperar más por esa persona?  
  
No lo sé.  
  
Depende del corazón de cada uno, supongo.  
  
Yo puedo esperar, sí, pero si nada sucede...  
  
si no nos tocaba estar juntos... igual...  
  
voy a seguir esperando un poco más, aunque me duela...  
  
Aunque mi corazón quiera desistir de hacerlo,  
  
yo sé que te esperaré mientras haya esperanza,  
  
mientras haya algo a lo que aferrarme,  
  
mientras no deje de imaginarte...  
  
Cuando falte esto, será tiempo de empezar a olvidarte..."  
  
Ginny Weasley releyó rápidamente el papel para luego estrujarlo y arrojarlo al bote de basura. Había escrito aquello hacía cuatro años...   
  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al arruinar las cosas con Harry? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan mal como en estos momentos... Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ginny no contestó, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero los golpes se volvieron mas insistentes y continuos.  
  
-¿Ginny?- la voz de Molly Weasley se escuchó desde el otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera.- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
La joven suspiró. Aparentemente, todos estaban desilusionados por la decisión.  
  
-Adelante, mamá- dijo al fin, dándose cuenta de que era en vano seguir evitándola. La puerta se abrió y una señora bajita y regordeta se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Ginny. Se sentó en el borde de la cómoda, con las manos reposadas sobre su regazo.  
  
-Bien...- suspiró. En su voz no había asomo de reproche, sólo dulzura y quizá un poquito de pena.- Cariño... creo que ya es tiempo de que te comportes como una persona adulta...- pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello de su hija.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de perder? Harry es un hombre bueno...trabajador... y que, por sobretodo, tiene adoración por tí... Tenías un futuro tan lindo a la vista...   
  
-No lo amo, mamá- contestó tajantemente.  
  
-Nunca le diste la oportunidad, Ginny...- dijo su madre, sabiamente. Ginny volteó la cara hacia un costado.- Crees que tu corazón le pertenece a ...- su boca hizo una pequeña mueca.- ese chico... Malfoy... y nunca dejaste que Harry entrara en el. Ese joven es sólo un mal recuerdo, Ginny. Un mal recuerdo que duró seis años... seis largos años... déjalo ir, cariño... permite que se pierda en lo más profundo de tu mente...  
  
Molly se puso de pie lentamente.   
  
-Piénsalo, Ginny...- añadió.- Y verás que tengo razón...  
  
Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Ginny se volteó, y permaneció un largo rato con la vista clavada en el techo. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas dentro de su mente! ¡Tantos anhelos...!  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
La Ginny que se reflejaba en el cristal no se parecía en nada a la jovencita llorosa y deshecha que habían visto en esos días por la Madriguera.  
  
El largo y liso cabello pelirrojo caía perfectamente peinado sobre su espalda, adornado con una pequeña hebilla en forma de mariposa en color lavanda. Sus labios aparecían más rosados que de costumbre, resaltando el azul de sus ojos; y los pendientes le daban un toque de distinción.  
  
Se alejó unos pasos y contempló la forma en que el corto vestido lavanda se movía graciosamente cuando caminaba. No estaba mal. Tomó unos zapatos de tacón y los calzó sobre sus pies.  
  
-Tu puedes... Ginny...- se dijo a sí misma, haciendo fuerzas por que su voz sonara alegre. Salió de su cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- su madre la miró con sorpresa.- ¡Caramba!  
  
No lograban entender nada. Ni siquiera ella misma lograba entender porque estaba haciendo esto.  
  
-Voy a salir, mamá- dijo, saludando a la señora con un rápido beso en la mejilla.- Vuelvo en un rato...  
  
-¿A donde vas, cariño?- preguntó, sonriente.   
  
-Al Ministerio... voy a hablar con Harry...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya sabía de memoria donde estaba el área de Aurores en aquel gigantesco edificio. Había visitado tantas veces a Hermione y a Harry, que no le llevó más de tres minutos encontrarse frente a la puerta que rezaba: "Harry Potter". Inhaló profundamente... ya estaba ahí...  
  
Golpeó suavemente. La voz de Harry contestó un rápido "Pase", y la pelirroja abrió la puerta.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era la última persona que hubiera esperado que pasara por su oficina.  
  
-Hola, Harry...-saludó ella, con timidez. El chico la invitó a sentarse y Ginny tomó asiento en la silla que estaba ubicada frente a Harry, quedando separados por el escritorio.  
  
Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo. Ninguno sabía que decir, o como expresar lo que sentía... O tal vez no querían decirlo por miedo a la reacción del otro...   
  
-¿Cómo... has estado?- preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con una pluma, buscando una forma de descargar los nervios y la tensión.  
  
-Como siempre, ya sabes- respondió ella, con una débil sonrisa. Se echó para atrás unos mechones de cabello rojizo que le caían sobre su delicado rostro.- Nunca falta mi cuota de sufrimiento diaria... algunas lágrimas, esperanzas rotas... lo normal en mí...  
  
Harry la miró fijamente, como si al haber estado separados unos días temiera olvidarse de cada detalle del rostro de la joven Weasley.  
  
-¿Y tú? - preguntó Ginny, mirándolo fijamente también. Harry suspiró y se reclinó en la silla.  
  
-Hubo algo de movimiento por aquí estos días... El miércoles hubo un intento de fuga en Azkaban... no pasaba desde que Sirius...- recordó.- ya sabes... y también he tenido otra gran preocupación rondando por mi cabeza...  
  
-¿Algo malo?-   
  
-Depende de que forma lo mires...- Harry sonrió dulcemente, estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de la chica.- Nunca... nunca me respondiste, Ginny...  
  
-¿¿Qué??-   
  
-Nunca me diste un sí o un no...- en los ojos de Harry brillaba una pequeñísima chipa de esperanza.  
  
-Harry...- Ginny lo miraba sin comprender. Ella había sido tan cruel con él... y Harry todavía albergaba ilusiones...  
  
-Dame la oportunidad, Ginny- suplicó- Por favor... déjame hacerte feliz... Permíteme entrar en tu corazón... y ser el único...  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se nublaron de lágrimas... esas palabras... esas palabras de Harry hacían que se le estremeciera el corazón. Tenía las manos heladas y estaba temblando. Miró con atención al joven que a la vez le devolvía una tierna mirada color esmeralda: Harry era perfecto... salvo por el detalle de que ella no conseguía amarlo... Draco era un recuerdo demasiado imponente que no podía dejar atrás...   
  
-Yo sí te amo...- agregó él, estrechando con fuerza la mano de Ginny.  
  
-E..está bien...  
  
Harry se pusó de pie como impulsado por un resorte. ¿Había oído bien?  
  
-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
-Que sí- dijo ella, sonriendo. Era hora de que ella misma se diera una oportunidad. Había esperado seis años, era tiempo de empezar a tomar decisiones correctas. Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, inmensamente feliz.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh, dios!- las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, luchando por salir todas al mismo tiempo. Ginny sólo lloraba, incapaz de definir si era por felicidad o melancolía- ¡Te amo tanto...! - exclamó. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny no podía responderle a esa expresión, pero por lo pronto, lo comprendía. Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la obligó a verlo.- Cariño... no quiero perderte... sé que con el tiempo... podrás corresponderme, estoy seguro. Yo puedo esperar...  
  
-¡Ay, Harry!- suspiró. Recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.- Ojalá estés en lo cierto... ojalá... estemos tomando la decisión correcta...  
  
-Será la mejor decisión de tu vida, Ginny- le aseguró él, con una extraña confianza en la voz.  
  
-Deseo con toda mi alma... que no te equivoques...- murmuró ella.   
  
Y como si se tratara de una cruel ironía... mientras la sonrisa permanecía estampada en su rostro, como símbolo de una dudosa felicidad, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y se estrelló en el suelo, desapareciendo... asemejándose al camino que seguirían las férreas esperanzas a las que acababa de renunciar... en un intento por hallar... la tan ansiada felicidad.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Las felicitaciones a la joven pareja no se hicieron esperar: Ginny estaba segura de que Harry había puesto a todo el Ministerio al tanto de la novedad.  
  
Hermione apenas si podía creerlo y parecía incluso más feliz que la misma Ginny. Y saltó de alegría cuando la pelirroja le propuso ser la dama de honor.   
  
El siguiente paso fue Diagon Alley, donde Harry se apresuró a ir a una bonita joyería en busca del símbolo de compromiso. El resultado fue un bonito y sencillo anillo, con un pequeño diamante blanco, que destelleaba en el dedo de Ginny.  
  
Apenas pasaban las diez de la noche cuando los jóvenes aparecieron en La Madriguera, donde toda la familia Weasley a pleno se encontraba cenando.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- la señora Weasley se levantó a recibirlo.- ¿Te quedas a cenar? ¡Ron, agrega un plato! ¡Fred, muévete un asiento!  
  
-Tranquila, Molly.- la tranquilizó Harry, sonriendo amablemente. Tomó la mano de Ginny, que permanecía callada y la jaló hacia el centro de la habitación. Todos los miraron con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron, llenándose la boca de patatas.-   
  
-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?- Arthur Weasley dejó su copa de jugo de calabaza y se cruzó de brazos.   
  
-Anda, diles- instó Harry a su prometida. Ginny lo miró con timidez.- Gin...  
  
-Está bien...- la chica inhaló profundamente... y levantó la mano. El diamante emitía destellos blanquecinos, atrayendo la atención de toda la familia.- Nos comprometimos...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ohh... Genial!!!- Ron fue el primero en correr hacia ellos, pasando por encima de George en el camino.  
  
-¡¡¡Oooh, mi pequeña Ginny va a casarse!!!- sollozó la señora Weasley, radiante de felicidad.  
  
-¡Felicitaciones, caramba! - Arthur sonrió sinceramente.- Hacen una pareja perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. No dudo que serán muy felices.  
  
-¡¡¡Beso, beso!!!- pidieron Fred y George, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Pig, la lechuza de Ron, comenzó a ulular como loca en su jaula, haciéndose partícipe de la felicidad que inundaba el lugar.  
  
Harry se volteó hacia Ginny... sintiendo que su felicidad era completa: tenía a la mujer que amaba... y aunque sabía que todavía ella no le correspondía con totalidad, llegaría a hacerlo...  
  
Ginny se volteó hacia Harry, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verde esmeralda escudriñando cada recoveco su alma... forzándose a no pensar en más que en el chico, más bien el hombre, que tenía enfrente, mirándola como quien mira abrirse el capullo de una rosa... con una fascinación insoportable... haciéndola estremecerse por aquellos sentimientos tan nobles... que ella no se merecía.   
  
Se acercó lentamente a Harry y rozó con dulzura sus labios. Fred y George aplaudieron y Ron prendió un par de bengalas del Dr. Filibuster, haciendo enojar a su madre.  
  
-Voy a amarte, Harry...- le susurró, acariciándole lentamente la mejilla.  
  
-Lo sé, cariño...- dijo él, serio.  
  
-Te lo prometo, Harry- repitió, con voz firme.- Voy a amarte...  
  
Ron se subió a una silla y agitando una luminosa bengala, expresó lo que todos estaban pensando:  
  
-¡¡¡Tenemos una boda!!!  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6 ^_^  
  
Holass!! Ejem... ¿qué decir de este capítulo? (¿Me quieren matar, verdad?) Las cosas se están complicando... ¿Ginny renunciará realmente a todos sus sentimientos por Draco?   
  
Sorry si el capítulo quedó algo corto, pero es que tenía que terminar en este momento (anunciando la boda) y disculpen también si no quedó muy interesante o sentimental, no se que me pasó, de todas formas, voy a subirlo.  
  
Otro capítulo y siguen con la misma pregunta (esta vez a los gritos!): ¿¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DRACO??? Mmmm... ¿Qué pasa si se queda con Harry? (Airilee se responde ella misma: CaroRadcliffe me asesina... ^___^U) No, dejando las bromas de lado, nuestro rubio regresa en.... ¡el próximo capítulo!.... en el cual tenemos... ¡una boda!   
  
Habrá mucha tensión...  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: ¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
-Yo (): te entendí, je je je, y como ves, también decidí continuarlo, así que espero que te guste como va quedando. Haré otros fics mas adelante, pero vamos despacio que Airilee tiene una vida fuera de la red... ^,^   
  
-Asuka Malfoy: Me alegra que te guste el fic... Sobre tu pregunta: registrarse es gratis...   
  
-Zelshamada: ^_____^ me encantan tus reviews.... (y no hace falta que agradezcas porque los respondo, me gusta hacerlo y además, si alguien se toma el tiempo para dejarme su opinión, yo me tomo el tiempo para responderle o agradecerle...) De seguro vas a querer matarme... porque esperabas que Draco viniera a buscarla para huir... ¡y ella decide casarse con Harry! Gracias x comentarme lo que te parecen los cap, realmente me ayuda mucho...   
  
Eso es todo!! Si quieren mandar mail : airileeh@hotmail.com, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!! BesiTos AiRiLeE.!!  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	7. Estoy aquí

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: Estoy aquí...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny alzó la mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos.  
  
La cicatriz. Diagonal. Cruzándole toda la palma de la mano.  
  
-¿Está segura, señorita?  
  
Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, contemplando aquella vieja y adorada marca que ya para nada servía. En algún tiempo, en un pasado, había sido producto de un conjuro que había quedado inutilizado ante la caída de Voldemort. Ahora sólo era una huella del pasado.   
  
De un doloroso pasado.  
  
-Sí... creo que sí...- contestó, cerrando el puño. El hombre, canoso y regordete, sonrió. Fue hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón y le entregó a Ginny un formulario.  
  
-Llene esto...- le indicó, entregándole una pluma. Ginny comenzó a leer con atención las advertencias del proceso.- Quedará como si nunca hubiera existido...  
  
Ginny alzó la vista ante las últimas palabras del hombre... Que dulce paradoja... Firmó el pergamino y se lo tendió.  
  
-Aquí tiene...- dijo. El hombre comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y colocó el formulario junto a otros cientos de papeles que se amontonaban en un fichero.- Bien... veamos... ¿sería tan amable de darme su mano, por favor?  
  
Ginny extendió lentamente la mano, reposándola sobre una mesilla de madera. El hombre se colocó unos anteojos especialmente gruesos y examinó con atención la mano de la joven.  
  
-¿Un accidente?- preguntó, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la marca.  
  
-Eh... algo así- titubeó Ginny, renuente a dar demasiadas explicaciones. Nunca le había gustado que la interrogaran acerca de ese corte: era algo personal, no un objeto de fascinación para todo el mundo.   
  
-No es difícil de quitar...- continuó el hombre, pasando por alto la duda en la respuesta de la chica. A él lo único que le interesaba era dejar al cliente satisfecho... además había visto cientas de marcas peores... Tomó un frasco que contenía un líquido espeso y de color azul petróleo. Emebebió un trozo de algodón con aquel líquido extraño. A continuación, pasó el algodón por la palma de Ginny, más exactamente, por la cicatriz.- Déle sólo dos minutos... y tendrá la piel tan suave como la de un bebé... completamente nueva...  
  
Ginny asintió, con una débil sonrisa, sin quitar la vista de su mano. Harry estaría tan feliz...   
  
-Mire bien...- dijo el hombre, sonriendo complacido de su propio trabajo. Ginny alzó la palma de la mano.  
  
La piel lucía tersa y suave. Ninguna marca rojiza, ningún relieve.  
  
-Se lo dije, como si nunca hubiera existido...- repitió el hombre, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su delantal blanco.  
  
-Como si nunca hubiera existido...- repitió Ginny, mirándose la mano. Algo se le revolvía en el estómago, esa sensación como de remordimiento, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera lo correcto...  
  
Aunque, por otra parte, la desaparición de esa cicatriz era el broche de oro para la finalización de un cambio radical que había llevado dos meses...  
  
Ahora, su vida era perfecta y las lágrimas habían quedado atrás.  
  
Ya no tenía dudas ni temores... amaba a Harry...  
  
Lo AMABA, sí.  
  
-Su dinero...- Ginny depositó un puñado de monedas sobre la mano del hombre, aquel señor que acababa de borrar el último vestigio de su pasado... de la OTRA Ginny...  
  
-Muchas gracias, señorita- finalizó el hombre, mientras la pelirroja abandonaba la habitación.- Que tenga una buena vida...  
  
Ginny sonrió para si misma al escuchar estas palabras. Sí, después de todo le estaba yendo bien... y tenía un futuro brillante por delante.   
  
-Virginia Potter...- murmuró para sí, al tiempo que caminaba por Diagon Alley, dejando atrás el local del cual acababa de salir. Sonrió. No sonaba tan mal...- Desde mañana... yo seré Ginny Potter...  
  
Lo mismo que decirle adiós a aquella Ginny adolescente que alguna vez AMÓ a un chico llamado Draco Malfoy...  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Por más que quisieran, no podía ser una boda íntima.   
  
Que Harry Potter se casara era, en el mundo mágico, la mejor primicia que los diarios tenían en mucho tiempo desde la caída de Voldemort. Y por eso, pululaban como insectos alrededor de la capilla en busca de algún dato jugoso para publicar en primera plana al día siguiente. Fred y George eran los encargados de mantenerlos a raya, con sus constantes bromas y, cuando algún periodista les daba lugar, hacían exagerada publicidad a su tienda de chascos.  
  
Una Rita Skeeter bastante mayor se ufanaba de conocer a Harry desde sus tiernos catorce años, por lo que, aseguraba ella, Harry le daría la exclusiva de su boda, lo cual era una completa mentira.  
  
Había bastante gente de Hogwarts, ex- compañeros de la pareja, rondando por ahí, esperando ansiosos el comienzo de la ceremonia. Colin y Dennis Creevey conversaban animadamente con los mayores Weasley: Bill, Charlie y Percy. Un poco más allá, unos crecidos Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom se reían a carcajadas como muchachos de dieciséis años. Y Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se estaban poniendo al tanto de sus vidas, soltando sus famosas risitas molestas.  
  
Un atractivo Sirius Black vestido de smoking arrancaba suspiros en muchas mujeres presentes, aunque sólo unos pocos se percataron de que sus ojos azules se centraban únicamente en la persona que caminaba a su lado: el licántropo Remus Lupin, que alguna vez había enseñado en Hogwarts...  
  
Ron asomó la cabeza por la ventana.  
  
-¡¡Fiuuu!!- exclamó.- ¡Sí que hay gente!  
  
-¡¡No me pongas nervioso!!- le espetó Harry, arreglándose la corbata.- Se supone que el padrino es de apoyo para el novio...  
  
-Puedes mantenerte sin mi apoyo...- bromeó Ron, alejándose de la ventana.- Ahh... ya sé que soy una persona tan indispensable en tu vida...   
  
-Como sea...  
  
-Ronald Weasley...- continuó, llevándose una mano al pecho, y sacudiendo la cabeza en forma trágica.- ¿Qué serían sin tí?  
  
Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.  
  
-Siempre tan modesto, Ronnie...-dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-¿¿Ronnie??- Ron se puso completaente rojo, y comenzó a tartamudear.- ¡¡¡No-- no me llames Ronnie!!!  
  
-¿Porqué, Ronnie?- continuó Harry, ahora con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le venía bien reirse un poco ante tantos nervios.  
  
-¡¡No me gusta!!- gritó avergonzado. La piel y el cabello ya habían alcanzado el punto en que estaban uniformes.  
  
-Sí que te gusta...- Harry se acercó a Ron señalándolo con el dedo. - Es más, te encanta...  
  
-No se de qué estupideces hablas...- se atajó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Quién te dice Ronnie? ¿Quién te puso ese diminutivo tan precioso?- insistió Harry, disfrutando el ver a Ron más nervioso que él mismo.   
  
-Puess...  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!- soltó Harry, sin poder contener la risa.- Los escuché el otro día, cuando hablaban en tu cuarto... ¿realmente estaban sólo hablando?- Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina como toda respuesta.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿Sabes lo que dicen de las bodas?  
  
-Eh...- Ron puso expresión pensativa.- ¿Que son tristes y sentimentales?  
  
-Mmm... no- Harry sacudió la cabeza y rodeó a su mejor amigo con el brazo.- Que el padrino y la dama de honor terminan juntos...  
  
-¡Es broma!- se rió Ron.  
  
-Es tu oportunidad, Ron...- Harry se volvió hacia el espejo que estaba en una punta de la habitación. Se contempló a si mismo con el elegante traje negro y se lamentó por lo mucho que desentonaba su pelo rebelde, pero no podía hacer nada con eso.- ¿Has visto lo hermosa que está Hermione hoy?  
  
Ron lo miró en silencio y volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana...   
  
-No seas cobarde...- le recordó Harry, mirando el reloj.- ¡Ya falta tan poco!  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Parecía el capullo de una rosa blanca en una mañana de rocío.  
  
Ginny se movió hacia un lado y el amplio vestido blanco bailó suavemente al compás de sus pasos, como si flotara. Como si fuera una princesa, en aquellos cuentos de hadas...  
  
El cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en un bonito moño alto, dejando que unos pocos mechones de rojo llameante colgaran enmarcándole el rostro. Y sobre la cabeza, una fina diadema de diamantes reflejaba la luz emitiendo destellos blanquecinos.  
  
Su rostro no aparentaba en absoluto los nervios naturales que una joven tiene antes de contraer matrimonio: sus ojos celestes irradiaban serenidad tal que parecía una pequeña diosa. Claro que alguien que conociera su historia, quizá se hubiera a arriesgado a decir que los ojos de Ginny reflejaban resignación...  
  
Hermione Granger entró a la habitación a las corridas y se paró en seco al ver a su amiga ya completamente vestida y peinada.  
  
-¡Te ves preciosa!- exclamó, admirándola.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Ginny, volteándose.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Hermione.- Harry se morirá en cuanto te vea... ¿Estás nerviosa?  
  
-¡Claro que no, Mione!- Ginny sonrió y se acercó a la chica.- Bueno, quizá un poquitito- admitió.  
  
-Ya verás que todo saldrá a la perfección. Ron y yo nos aseguraremos de que todos los detalles estén cubiertos...- dijo Hermione, alegre.  
  
-Hoy es un día perfecto...- Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Verifica que Ron tenga los anillos... y... ¿dónde está mi ramo de flores?  
  
Hermione ahogó una exclamación. Ginny la miró sin comprender.  
  
-¿Que sucede, Mione?- preguntó. Hermione empalideció.  
  
-¡¡Me olvidé las flores!!- exclamó.- ¡¡Enseguida regreso!!  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-   
  
Pero Hermione no se detuvo a responderle. Tenía una boda en quince minutos y la novia no tenía el ramo de flores... porque ella lo había olvidado. Corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo por el pasillo (traía tacones...) y cuando estaba llegando a la salida, se dio de bruces con Ron que corría en la dirección contraria.  
  
-¡¡Mione!!- el chico la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que cayese al suelo.  
  
-¡Ron! Gracias...- dijo, ruborizándose un poco. Ron asintió, como restándole importancia.   
  
-¿Ibas...?- comenzó a preguntar Ron, pero sus ojos fueron bajando suavemente por el cuello de Hermione, hasta detenerse en el generoso escote que traía el vestido azul de la chica. Se ruborizó y Hermione notó la evidente mirada.  
  
-¡¡Ron!!- exclamó, empujándolo.-¡¡Pervertido!!  
  
-¡¡Te estás equivocando!!- la contradijo él, completamente nervioso.  
  
-¿Acaso debo creer que estabas admirando el detalle del vestido y la suave tela?-comentó Hermione, sarcástica.  
  
-No exactamente...- Ron sonrió tímidamente.-Pero no quería...  
  
-No esperabas que lo notara- corrigió Hermione con autosuficiencia.  
  
-¿Tenemos que discutir?- inquirió Ron, mirándola fijamente. Hermione lo miró en silencio.-Vamos, Mione...  
  
-Eh...si, bueno...-titubeó ella.-Pero te lo cobraré mas tarde... no te saldrás tan fácilmente...  
  
Ron sonrió.  
  
-Como quieras...- aceptó.-Bueno... voy a avisarle a Harry que se prepare para salir...  
  
-¡¡La boda!!- Hermione comenzó a desesperarse otra vez.- Nos vemos luego...  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Mione? - gritó Ron, mientras la chica se alejaba por el pasillo.- ¡¡Faltan diez minutos!!  
  
Hermione salió al exterior. Ya no había nadie rondando por ahí, salvo los periodistas. Todos los demás debían estar correctamente sentados dentro de la capilla. Corrió a un lado, donde crecían unos blancos jazmines.  
  
Cuidadosamente, comenzó a cortar algunos, armando un bonito ramillete. Estaba casi por terminar cuando, de la nada, alguien la jaló por el brazo, llevándola por detrás del arbusto. La chica cayó al suelo, ráspandose las rodillas en la tierra seca.  
  
-¡¡¡Oiga!!!- protestó. -¿¿Qué diablos está haciendo??  
  
Y levantó la vista.  
  
Y se quedó sin palabras.  
  
-Granger... ha pasado tiempo...  
  
-¡Dios mío!- Hermione se puso de pie al instante.- Esto... esto no está sucediendo...  
  
La persona que acababa de tirar de ella era un joven. Aunque a primera vista llamara la atención su aspecto desordenado y su delgadez, su rostro no dejaba de ser el de un muchacho.  
  
Tenía el pelo revuelto cayéndole un poco más abajo de los hombros que, a pesar de la suciedad, brillaba como el mismo sol. Dos filosos ojos grises estudiaban con atención cada movimiento de sorpresa en la cara de la ex- Gryffindor, y los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva por debajo de una barba de días.  
  
-Draco...Malfoy...- soltó Hermione. Buscó a tientas la varita, pero luego recordó que no la traía. Se sintió un poco incómoda al darse cuenta de que estaba indefensa ante el mortífago.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Necesito... necesito que me lleves a donde se encuentra Ginny- pidió, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
-¡¡Estás loco!!- exclamó Hermione con incredulidad.- ¡¡Ginny está por casarse con Harry!!  
  
-¡¡Tú sabes que es un error!!- gritó Malfoy, furioso.  
  
-¡¡Tu regreso es un error!!- le espetó Hermione, apuntándole al pecho con el dedo índice.- ¡¡No puedes pretender regresar ahora!!  
  
Draco Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. Empezaba a desesperarse.  
  
-¡¡¡La amo!!!- ya había abandonado sus modales y tenía que serenarse para no perder el control.  
  
-Si la amaras...- dijo Hermione, firme.- La dejarías ir... dejarías que se case con Harry y que sea feliz... la felicidad que tardó tanto tiempo en encontrar...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Lo de ustedes es un error...-continuó Hermione.-Es parte del olvido... del pasado... Yo no voy a ser quien le quite la felicidad a esa chica...  
  
-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- Draco apretó los puños con furia.- ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡No puedo regresar y rescatarla de las garras de Potter entrando a la iglesa como todos! ¡¡Me matarían antes de decir una palabra!!   
  
-Te estás olvidando que yo también soy Auror...-  
  
-Granger...- Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo, impotente.- Yo... esperé seis años por Ginny... no me quites la oportunidad...  
  
-Ella sufrió seis años por tí...- replicó Hermione, seria.- No le quites la felicidad...  
  
-Eso no es felicidad... yo lo sé...- Draco aspiró una bocanada de aire. Hermione comenzó a sentir pena por él. Aquellos ojos grises tenían una expresión indefinida: algo así como desesperación y tristeza...-la amo, Hermione...- la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Malfoy llamándola por su nombre de pila.- Ella... si estoy vivo aún es por ella... por ella mantuve las esperanzas de vivir cada penoso día... cuando el horror que veía hacía que quisiera suicidarme ahí mismo... Anhelé... volver a oler el dulce perfume de su cabello... poder sentir la suavidad de su piel nuevamente... - miraba con firmeza a Hermione, y una lágrima cristalina rodó por sus sucias mejillas.- Estrecharla entre mis brazos... besarla... sólo besarla, sin necesidad de palabras para dar explicaciones... porque Ginny y yo tenemos una conexión especial... lo sé. Ahora que estoy tan cerca... no puedo darme por vencido... porque LA AMO... ¿sabes lo que es amar con tanta fuerza alguien que el aire te oprime el pecho? ¿Sentir que la cabeza te da vueltas por la desesperación de no tenerla junto a tí? ¿Sabes lo que es estar aterrado al ver que el tiempo pasa y no tienes la seguridad de que vas a volverla a ver en algún momento, y comienzas a llorar, temiendo olvidarte algún detalle de ese adorado rostro? Yo sí lo sé... yo lo viví...y aún lo vivo. Llámame ignorante y desconocedor de la situación actual... pero lo único en que tengo seguridad es de que AMO a Ginny... y eso es lo único que importa.  
  
Bajó la mirada al suelo, con la respiración agitada. Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. Vaya discurso. ¿¿Qué demonios debía hacer?? La boda ya estaría a punto de comenzar... Volteó la cabeza a un costado y vio la capilla blanca. Las campanas estaban redoblando. Luego, volvió a mirar al rubio arrodillado en la tierra, sientiendo el estómago lleno de plomo. Dos caminos distintos: Harry en la iglesia... y un prófugo Malfoy de rodillas ante ella, pidiéndole una oportunidad... ¿¿Porqué tenía que decidir ella un asunto tan delicado??  
  
Apretó con fuerza el ramo de jazmines, y suspiró.   
  
-No...-dijo al fín. Malfoy levantó la vista y la miró como si acabaran de darle una puñalada.-Yo no voy a arruinarle las cosas a Ginny... haré de cuenta que nunca has estado aquí...  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7 ^_^  
  
Holas...!!! ¿Qué tal? Si, ya se que quieren golpear a Hermione y tomarle la mano a Draco y arrastrarlo hasta donde se encuentra Ginny (o algunas se lo quedaran para sí mismas jeje)... snif... que discurso... ¿Quién no caería rendida a sus pies? (Mione no, aparentemente...) U_U chica insensible...   
  
Ya ven, Draco acaba de regresar... y parece que a Ginny le tocará sufrir un poco más... ¿Se casará sin saber que Draco volvió por ella? ¿Qué será del rubio, cuando es el mortífago más buscado? ¿Y si Harry decide vengarse? Mmm... muchas preguntas... pero habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo... ^_____ ^ (¡que mala soy!)  
  
Este es un capítulo record ( es la primera vez que un fic mío llega al cap 7) ^_^ y pensar que lo había dejado en el cuarto je je je  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: Gracias por los reviews!!! (ya es un clásico esta sección je je je)  
  
-Capit: ¿a que todavía quieres matarme? je je je ^_^U thanks por el review...  
  
-Mirelle: espero que te guste este cap... =P ya veremos con quien se queda... en el próximo cap (creo)   
  
-Zelshamada: nop, creo que por ahora no voy a acercarme a tí, sobre todo cuando tienes ese hacha en la mano... no creo que quieras jugar conmigo... =P Gracias por otro review y por decir que te gusta la historia ¡me pones muy contenta! espero que ahora tus ganas de matarme se dirijan a Hermione...  
  
-Arwen-Chan: me alegro que te haya gustado... y si, últimamente estoy escribiendo MUY seguido...casi un cap diario... O_o record!!!  
  
Eso es todo por ahora!! BeSiToS, AiRiLeE 


	8. Lágrimas, otra vez

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: Lágrimas, otra vez...  
  
::::::::::::::.  
  
Harry miró nervioso a su alrededor.  
  
Ya todos estaban ocupando sus puestos en la capilla y la ceremonia debía empezar de un momento a otro... Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Ron estaba de pie a su lado, sonriendo para inspirarle confianza, pero nada de lo que hiciera el pelirrojo podía disminuir los nervios...  
  
-¿Cuánto?- susurró, con la voz apenas audible.  
  
-Tres minutos...-le respondió el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.  
  
La música ya había empezado a sonar y la llegada de Ginny era inminente de un momento a otro. Harry suspiró... después de todo, no tenía razón para ponerse tan nervioso... porque estaba a punto de unirse a la mujer que amaba para compartir juntos el resto de sus vidas...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-No puedes... hacer eso...  
  
Malfoy la miró con desesperación, golpeando con furia el puño en el suelo. Hermione se echó para atrás, consternada.   
  
-Me parece... que es lo más correcto...- dijo no muy convencida.- Malfoy... vete...  
  
-¡¡¡¡TE ESTÁS EQUIVOCANDO!!!!- bramó él. El dolor le impedía ponerse de pie y permanecía doblegado en el suelo, golpeándolo de impotencia. No era justo... no era justo que las cosas se estropearan en estos momentos...-¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacértelo entender? ¿Qué tengo que decir? ¡Amo a Ginny, maldición! ¡Tú no puedes decidir por ella, Granger!  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco Malfoy parecía en verdad realmente desesperado... arrepentido... Pero...  
  
Los jazmines cayeron al suelo, desparrámandose. Hermione había soltado el ramo y Draco la miró sin comprender.   
  
-Bien... levántate... vamos...  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-¡¡Que te levantes, Malfoy!!- exclamó ella, impaciente. Draco había dado en el clavo: ella no era nadie para decidir por Ginny... pero sentía un extraño mareo en el estómago y esperaba estar en lo correcto.- Vamos a ver a Ginny... date prisa, que tendremos suerte si aún no ha entrado en la iglesia...   
  
Sin decir una sola palabra, el rubio se puso de pie.   
  
-Vayamos por la parte de atrás...-sugirió Hermione, saliendo detrás del arbusto al cual la había arrastrado Draco.- Así evitaremos que alguien te vea...  
  
-De acuerdo- la voz de Malfoy había recuperado su seguridad habitual y seguía presurosamente a Hermione. Miró receloso a la chica y al fin dijo:- Eh, Granger...   
  
-¿Qué?- soltó ella, sin mirarlo. Ya estaban llegando a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba una Ginny que ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaría lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
-Ya sabes... gracias- titubeó, con nerviosismo. Nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a darle las gracias a esa sangre sucia...pero la desesperación lleva a hacer cosas sorprendentes. Hermione sólo asintió, echándole una rápida mirada.  
  
-Espera aquí- pidió, tomando el picaporte y comenzando a girarlo.   
  
-¡¡Mione!! ¿¿Dónde te habías metido??- Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Hermione cerró apresuradamente la puerta detrás de sí-¡¡Ya es la hora!!   
  
-Escucha, Gin...-comenzó Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.   
  
-¿Dónde están las flores?- preguntó, al percatarse de que Hermione había regresado de la misma forma que se había ido.  
  
-Ginny... ¡escúchame un momento, por favor!- pidió, completamente nerviosa. El tener a Ginny tan predispuesta a casarse delante suyo, estaba provocando que su mente se formulara cientas de preguntas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto...¿Y si no decía nada? ¿Y si se la llevaba corriendo a la iglesia?  
  
Ginny pareció notar el ánimo de Hermione, porque guardó silencio. Se acercó a su amiga y le posó una mano en el hombro, mirándola con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mione?- inquirió. Hermione se retorció las manos, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle de los nervios.  
  
-Afuera... hay alguien que quiera hablarte...- soltó rápidamente. Ya está... lo había hecho...ahora sólo restaba esperar la reacción de Ginny.  
  
-¿Ahora?- Ginny soltó una carcajada.-¡¡Mione!! ¡¡Me esperan en la iglesia!! Debiste decirle que hablábamos luego...  
  
-Pero...- Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.- Esto no puede esperar...  
  
-¡¡Vamos!! ¿Qué es tan importante cómo para que llegue tarde a mi propia boda?  
  
Sin esperar un momento más, Hermione volvió a abrir la puerta. El joven que esperaba afuera avanzó lentamente por la habitación, en dirección a la novia.  
  
-¡¡¡OH, DIOS MÍO!!!  
  
Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente aturdida. Comenzó a temblar...   
  
-Ginny...  
  
-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!- los ojos comenzaron a inundársele de lágrimas. La barbilla le temblaba y la voz se le quebraba en sollozos. Hermione miraba expectante a su amiga, sin perderse cada detalle de su reacción. Draco Malfoy se acercó a la joven y le tomó lentamente la mano.  
  
-Hola... Ginny...- Draco sonrió con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Finalmente, después de seis años... estaba ahí, otra vez. La mujer que tanto amaba... volvía a tomar su pequeña mano entre las suyas... Sintió que un extraño placer le inundaba el cuerpo: felicidad, tal vez. Ya nunca más se separarían... nadie podría hacerlo... Porque él se encargaría de ello.  
  
Ginny alzó lentamente una mano, temblorosa y recorrió las mejillas de Draco... Draco Malfoy... el chico que le había quitado el sueño durante seis años... toda una vida... Y cuando acababa de renunciar a él... regresaba, y había lágrimas una vez más...  
  
-¿Draco?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. Las lágrimas rodaban abundandes por sus mejillas, tiñiéndoselas de negro, a causa del maquillaje corrido.-¿Draco?  
  
-Oh, Ginny... te extrañé tanto...- suspiró él, mirándola con infinita dulzura. Sus ojos también comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, e hizo ademán de abrazar a Ginny, pero ella se echó para atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
No podía... no podía... Draco la miró aturdido.  
  
-¿Hermione?- sollozó, mirando con desesperación a su amiga, que permanecía de pie en la puerta, también llorando al ver llorar a Ginny.- ¿Qué está pasando, Mione?- Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo, dolida.- Dime que esto es sólo una pesadilla... ¡¡Despiértame, Mione!!- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo que el aire le oprimía el pecho.- ¡¡Por favor, Mione, despiértame....!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los invitados comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, desorientados. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba la novia?  
  
Harry tenía un mal presentimiento punzándole el estómago, pero se negaba a ponerse pesimista. Ron, a su lado, intentaba mantener la calma, pero se notaba que estaba tan desorientado como todos los presentes.  
  
-¿Ron?- unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar la frente de Harry.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa?  
  
-Ni la más mínima- se sinceró su amigo.  
  
-¿Donde estás, Ginny?- murmuró.-¿Porqué no vienes?  
  
Y como si quisiera infundirse esperanzas cuando todo se estaba volviendo negro, sacó pecho y mantuvo la cabeza en alto, mirando fijamente al frente... ignorando los violentos latidos de su corazón... anhelando ver en cualquier instante a Ginny entrar vestida de blanco radiante...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella, acunándola contra su pecho.-Tranquila... Ginny...  
  
-¡No me hagas volver a sufrir!- gimió, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- ¡Me duele el alma, Mione! ¡Mi corazón ya no resiste... no resiste más golpes...!- abrió sus ojos azules y Hermione se dió cuenta de la desesperación que se reflejaba en ellos.- No quiero más lágrimas... Mione... por favor... por favor...  
  
Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia Draco, pero el chico parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock. Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Ginny lo rechazaba? Jamás... jamás... se le había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza... ni siquiera en las pesadillas. Aspiró profundamente una bocanada de aire y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. Se puso de rodillas y tomó delicadamente el rostro de la pelirroja, obligándola a verlo.  
  
-¿Ginny?- ella gimió, y Draco sintió encogerse el corazón.- Te amo, Gin... regresé por tí... ¿sabes?  
  
Ella se lo quedó viendo en silencio. Recorriendo perezosamente con la vista cada rasgo de la cara de aquel hombre, buscando las facciones que tanto amó tiempo atrás... el cabello del color del oro, tan reluciente como el sol... los ojos grises, fríos y misteriosos, pero que no tenían secretos para ella, porque llegó a conocerlos tan bien que podía adivinar al instante lo que ocultaban... su piel pálida, que ella sabía hacer ruborizar con facilidad... una sonrisa inexistente, tan maravillosa y sincera que la hacía sentir especial... cuánto lo había amado... cuánto... Había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por él... sólo por amor...sólo por eso...  
  
-Tengo miedo, Draco...-suspiró, con la mirada perdida.- Estoy asustada...  
  
-¿Miedo?- repitió él, confundido. Ginny se incorporó a medias, quedando enfrente de Draco. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos. No le correspondía estar presente en estos momentos, era personal...su reencuentro...   
  
-¿Estarás bien, Ginny?-preguntó, antes de salir por la puerta.   
  
-Estará bien, yo la cuidaré...- respondió Draco, firme.- Como se lo prometí...  
  
Hermione echó una última mirada a su amiga y comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo la boda. Y sabía también que Harry no le perdonaría el haber reencontrado a Draco con Ginny... Sin detenerse a pensar en algo más, salió, dejándolos solos, con sus tantos asuntos por aclarar...  
  
Ginny se acercó lentamente al rubio y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Reposó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, lo que había esperado con tantas ansias...ese olor tan familiar...  
  
-Tienes el cabello largo...- comentó ella, acariciándoselo.  
  
Draco soltó una carcajada y la estrechó contra si con más fuerza. Ya nunca más la dejaría ir.  
  
-Eso se puede remediar...- contestó, contemplándola con dulzura.  
  
-¿Cuánto queda del Draco que amé?- preguntó Ginny, suavemente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás dudando, Ginny?- le reprochó él, con irritación. Ginny se separó de él.  
  
-Nadie... nadie es el mismo después de seis años... Seis años, Draco...  
  
-¡No he cambiado en lo más mínimo! - gritó con furia. No se merecía... no se merecía ese trato por parte de ella, cuando regresó a buscarla.-¡¡Lo único que sí ha cambiado, Ginny, es mi amor por tí, que creció más cada día!! ¡¡Te amo, Ginny, y necesito que tu también me lo digas!! No esperé seis años en vano... yo sé que me amas... lo sé, Ginny...  
  
-Estoy asustada...- repitió ella, bajando la mirada.  
  
-¡¡¡DIME QUE ME AMAS, POR FAVOR!!!- suplicó él, desesperado. Ginny sollozó.  
  
-Tengo... una confusa mezcla en mi mente... entiéndelo...- Draco la miró con furia ante esa respuesta.  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea, Ginny!! - exclamó. Se puso de pie, y la miró entornando los ojos.- ¿Cuánto queda de la Ginny que amé?- preguntó con ironía.- Porque al parecer, no he sido yo el que ha cambiado... ¿Qué hay de las miles promesas que nos susurramos bajo la luna? ¿De los besos que compartimos en secreto? ¿De las caricias... de nuestros sueños... nuestro futuro, Ginny... aquel que rogábamos alcanzar cuando se nos era imposible?  
  
-Lloré seis años por tí...-murmuró, poniéndose de pie también. - El dolor no se olvida con facilidad...  
  
-Pero ya estoy aquí... y no veo rastros de felicidad en tu rostro... Si llorabas por mí... ¿no deberías alegrarte ahora? ¡Volvi por tí, maldición! ¡Volví porque te amo, y no soportaba pasar mas tiempo lejos de tí!  
  
-Draco...- acarició lentamente la mejilla del chico.- Entiéndeme... estoy asustada, confundida, shockeada o como quieras decirlo... no me presiones, por favor...  
  
-Definitivamente has cambiado-soltó él con amargura. Tomó la mano de Ginny y la apartó de su cara. No deseaba que siguiera tocándolo porque eso sólo aumentaba su pena y sus ganas de tenerla para él... ¡¡Cuánto había cambiado su Ginny!! Aquella pelirroja que lloraba desesperada frente a la entrada de la casa Slytherin pidiéndole entre sollozos que no se fuera no era más que el fantasma de un recuerdo... aquella Ginny que le dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo, aquella Ginny que le prometió amor eterno... la jovencita que le regaló su vida... así como él lo hizo con ella... No lograba divisarla en la mujer pelirroja que estaba de pie frente a él. ¡¡Se sentía tan desilusionado!! Defraudado, triste, confundido, con bronca, con rabia...frustración... con tantas ganas de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que le dolía esta sorpresa...esta cruel broma del destino... Sobrevivir... y no tenerla...  
  
-Tengo que hacer algo...- dijo ella, con firmeza.- Esperame aquí...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ádonde vas?  
  
-Vuelvo... en un rato...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par. Todos sonrieron al principio pero luego se miraban sin comprender al ver la cara de la chica.  
  
Harry, en el altar, sonrió, agradeciendo que sus temores fueran infundados. Pero la sonrisa se le heló en la cara al ver que Ginny avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo con la cara toda sucia, el moño deshecho, y el vestido arrugado.  
  
-¿Ginny?- Harry se apresuró a llegar adonde se encontraba su prometida.  
  
Pero la chica se volvió hacia los invitados. Con la cabeza erguida y con alguna que otra lágrima despréndiendose de sus irritados ojos azules, anunció:  
  
-No hay boda...  
  
Harry la miró como si le acabaran de dar un bofetada especialmente fuerte.  
  
-¿Ginny?   
  
Ella se volvió hacia él. Harry se merecía explicaciones. Ron miraba a Hermione atónito y la chica intentaba decirle las causas de la cancelación.  
  
-Draco Malfoy volvió, Harry...-dijo, serena.- Está aquí...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
El sol brillaba con intensidad y la brisa estaba calma... extrañamente calma. Ginny Weasley tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular.   
  
A unos metros de ella, Harry Potter aún no podía desprenderse de la horrible sensación de que su mundo se estaba derrumbando. La corbata de moño que, hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás, estaba perfectamente colocada en su cuello, aparecía tirada en el cesped, ignorada completamente por ambos jóvenes. Había cosas más importantes por decir...  
  
-Debes estar feliz...- dijo Harry, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Ginny no lo miró.  
  
-No sé si esa sea la palabra, Harry- respondió, con la voz apenas audible. El vestido blanco estaba manchado por la grama en ciertos lugares, pero a Ginny ya no le importaba...  
  
-Supongo... que ahora sí te perdí definitivamente...- Harry clavó con pena sus ojos en la pelirroja. A esas horas, debían haber estado disfrutando de su fiesta y no aclarando los motivos de su ruptura. Ginny volvió sus ojos azules hacia Harry, contemplándolo en silencio.  
  
-Harry... yo... quiero quedarme contigo- dijo al fin, firme.  
  
^_^FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8 ^_^  
  
Bien!! Hagan fila para golpear a Ginny... de a uno por vez, vamos... U_U   
  
Holass!! Ultimamente me estoy haciendo odiar, ¿verdad? je je je... Este cap se tardó un poco más, pero como era importante para la historia quería hacerlo bien... (bien dramático...je je je)  
  
Ahhh....tuvimos mucho Draco en este capítulo, ¡qué lindo! Esa tonta de Ginny... con todo lo que le dijo ¿cómo no quererlo? ¿cómo no le dio un buen... beso? T_T ¿Alguien quiere cambiar el lugar con Ginny? (todas: yo! yo! yo! yo!)  
  
En realidad... no sean tan duras con la pobre Ginny: ya sé que piensan "estuvo llorando todo el fic por Draco, y cuando finalmente viene este rubio bonito y le dice trescientas veces que la ama, ella simplemente le dice a Harry que quiere quedarse con él ¿está loca o qué?" pero mirenlo de otra forma...  
  
Esperó SEIS AÑOS por él, cuatro de los cuales ya estaban en paz sin Voldemort... el dolor se vuelve insoportable, la desesperación... y no sabía nada de él... Y Harry, bueno, Harry la quiere y todos le insisten para que se de por vencida... para que renuncie a Draco... y ella lo hace, es más, se "autoimpone" amar a Harry... y cuando parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando (en cierta forma) vuelve Draco y le desordena todo... es normal que esté en shock despues de tanto tiempo sufriendo por él... Ginny tiene miedo de volver a sufrir... miedo de volver a perderlo, por eso inconscientemente quiere alejarse de él... no reaccionó como todas esperaban (arrojándose a los brazos de Draco como si nada...) pero piensen que ninguna historia de amor es tan perfecta... (ahh... que profunda estoy hoy... ^____^U )  
  
Y va otro capítulo que los dejo con duda: ¿Qué pasará? mmm... sólo resta esperar la reacción de Harry y... en el próximo capítulo ya sabremos con quien se queda... (¿Harry o Draco? Apuestas, señores/as!!)  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! (primera vez en mi vida que llego a tantos!!)  
  
-YoKo: tú lo has dicho... Ginny debe estar sufriendo un mundo (pobrecita...U_U) y sí, ya ves que Draco volvió... pero las cosas se complicaron...Gracias por el review!!  
  
-Zelshamada: Sip...a mi tambien me encantó el discurso de Draco, pero mucho más me encanta todo lo que dice en este capítulo... (¿Por cierto, todas las lectoras, hicieron las paces con Hermione en este cap?) ¿no es un amor? Espero que te guste este cap (seguro que regresan tus ganas de matarme...como las de muchos otros...jeje) y espero tus comentarios, que ya te dije que me encantan tus reviews.!!  
  
-Capit: si antes querías matarme...ahora ni quiero imaginar que le sigue X_X ¿Ya perdonaste a Mione? ¿viste que no es tan maldita? en realidad, estaba confundida... pero hizo las cosas bien ^_^ Gracias por tus comentarios!!  
  
-Jatsumy (): Ahora seguro vas a quedarte con más dudas...¿verdad? Gracias por el review!!  
  
-Arwen-chan: ¡¡¡¡Amiga!!! ¿Releyendo el cap? je je je ¿Cómo pude dejar así a Draco...? Eh...estem... hay que mantener el interés... ^_^U ¿no es verdad? (siii, tu tambien me tienes intrigada con tu fic!!!! je je je)  
  
-Isa (): no mates a Mione, que hizo las cosas bien...Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste!!!  
  
-Caro Radcliffe:¡Que bueno saber de ti nuevamente! Y me alegro que hayas decidido leer... ^______^  
  
Bueno, eso es todo... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (les prometo que lo voy a subir lo más rápido que pueda, ¿oki?)   
  
BeSiToS. AiRiLeE 


	9. Lo que dice tu corazón

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 9: Lo que dice tu corazón...  
  
[Este capítulo va con dedicatoria:   
  
a Lucía: Espero que me perdones por olvidar incluirte en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior... ^_^U   
  
a Arwen-chan: por lo que tu ya sabes... gracias x todo... ^___^   
  
a Zelshamada: gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que les guste...]  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Ron soltó una carcajada y miró con incredulidad a Hermione.  
  
-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin también se volvieron con curiosidad hacia la chica.  
  
-¿Te parece que puedo estar bromeando en un momento como éste?- replicó, irritada. La mandíbula de Ron quedo colgando.  
  
-Enton... entonces... ¿Draco Malfoy está ahí dentro?- Abrió los ojos exageradamente.- ¿El mortífago más buscado? ¿El que le arruinó la vida a mi hermanita?  
  
-Sí... Draco Malfoy...- dijo Hermione, mirando la puerta de madera detrás de la cual se encontraba el chico.  
  
-¡¡Entonces voy a matarlo!!- gritó Ron, furioso. Draco Malfoy... ese nombre era sinónimo de malos recuerdos...  
  
-¡Tu eres auror, Hermione!- Sirius Black se recostó contra la pared, incapaz de comprender la tranquila actitud de la chica.- ¿Porqué no lo capturas?  
  
Hermione suspiró. Vaya pregunta.  
  
-Yo... la verdad, no lo sé, Sirius...- respondió.- Sólo... esperemos un poco más... presiento... que debemos esperar... un poco más...  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos. Por unos instantes se mantuvieron así, devolviéndole la mirada a la pelirroja que permanecía sentada en el césped con su bonito vestido blanco... la joven que en estos momentos, debería haber sido su esposa...  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- inquirió, sin entender porqué Ginny decía esa afirmación con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Lo que oíste- repitió tranquilamente, volviendo a perder su mirada azul en el horizonte.- Quiero quedarme contigo, Harry...  
  
Silencio otra vez.  
  
La brisa agitaba la copa de los árboles de los alrededores.   
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, aspiró una bocanada de aire y sonrió.  
  
-No...- dijo con firmeza.  
  
Ginny lo miró sin comprender. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry, tomándolo de la mano.  
  
-¿Qué... qué dijiste, Harry?-   
  
-Que no, Ginny... no voy a quedarme contigo...- repitió con suavidad, mirándola fijamente. Después de todo era lo más correcto... lo más correcto para ella, porque a él le dolía todavía... y mucho.  
  
-¿¿Porqué??- exclamó Ginny, abrazándose a él con fuerza.- No, Harry...  
  
-Tu amas a Draco Malfoy...- respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
  
-¡Lo amaba, Harry, lo amaba!  
  
-No, Gin... - Harry tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, con ternura.- Tú lo amas... pero estás asustada... No dejes que eso te lleve a perder a amor de tu vida...  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- sollozó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las del chico.   
  
-La culpa fue mía, Ginny- continuó, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Una sonrisa sincera, desde su corazón. Los ojos verde esmeraldas se empañaron, al tiempo que renunciaba a la mujer que adoraba.... voluntariamente... por amor.- Yo fui el que te pidió que renuncies a tus esperanzas... el que te pidió abandonar tus sueños... tu fé...  
  
-¡¡No, Harry, tú estabas en lo cierto!!- replicó ella, llorando. Harry negó.- ¡Yo podía llorar eternamente!  
  
-No, cariño... ¿todavía no lo entiendes? El que se aferraba a esperanzas inútiles era yo... nadie más que yo, Ginny... Yo fui el que se convenció de que llegarías amarme, cuando sabía que tu corazón ya le pertenecía a otro desde hace tiempo... yo fui el que te instó a que cambiaras... por egoísmo... porque mi desesperación al verte sufrir era tanta que creí que no podría soportarla...   
  
-Ay, Harry...- Ginny se estremeció, sollozando. Harry la atrajó hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos, en ademán protector.  
  
-Y cuando cambiaste... cuando finalmente renunciaste a todas tus esperanzas... fui tan feliz, Ginny- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, como si el recuerdo de esos momentos dichosos todavía estuviera fresco en su mente. - Y ahora acabo dándome cuenta de que todo esto no es más que egoísmo puro... otro sueño roto... una ilusión que está desvaneciéndose y me permite ver las cosas tal y como son en realidad... Por eso, cariño, es que voy a dejarte libre...  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-Shh...- la silenció él, poniendo delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de Ginny, haciéndola callar.- Voy a dejarte libre, Ginny, porque es lo más correcto, aunque tú sigas negándotelo... Estar conmigo sólo te haría desdichada, porque en algún momento, tanto como si es ahora como unos años más adelante, tus sueños y esperanzas renacerán, porque sólo las has acallado momentáneamente... y es ahí donde te preguntarás ¿Qué he hecho?...  
  
Ginny lo miraba en silencio, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a montones, contemplando con infinita ternura a aquel joven que la amaba con locura... y por eso la dejaba ir, aunque ella se negaba...  
  
Esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto quería, que se esforzaban en permanecer brillantes cuando las lágrimas luchaban a toda costa por salir de ellos, amargas. Y esa sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara, mientras sus labios soltaban unas tras otras esas palabras dulces y a la vez dolorosas... esa sonrisa que permanecía presente aún cuando su dolor interior era inmenso e insoportable... y sólo para facilitarle las cosas a ella... siempre tan amable, Harry...   
  
-Y no quiero que eso suceda... No quiero seguir siendo egoísta contigo, Ginny...- dijo, acariciándole lentamente la mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas, aunque al instante otras reemplazaran a las desaparecidas. Tomó la mano de la joven, y la alzó de manera que pudiera verla claramente. El anillo de compromiso, con el pequeño diamante blanco incrustado relucía en el dedo de Ginny. Harry suspiró.- Y esto, Ginny... es mi manera de regresarte tu libertad...- lentamente, deslizó el anillo por el dedo de la chica, quitándoselo.- Es mi manera... de dejarte el camino libre para que halles tu merecida felicidad...   
  
Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello, profundamente conmovida, llorando sin ya saber el motivo... llorando simplemente por la confusa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior...  
  
Harry no pudo resistirse más... y una lágrima plateada cayó por sus mejillas... aflorando con ella la infinita tristeza que resguardaba su alma, el profundo dolor que intentaba disumular... o al menos atenuar... y no podía... era más fuerte que él...  
  
-Y ahora, Ginny...- dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Ahora busca tus esperanzas... busca todo eso que has enterrado a la fuerza en lo más profundo de tu mente... y vuelve a sacarlo a flote... vuelve a creer en tus principios... vuelve a creer en el amor que le profesabas a Malfoy... porque no murió... creéme que no lo hizo... Porque tú, Ginny Weasley, conoces perfectamente el significado de la palabra AMOR: sólo alguien como tú hubiera esperado seis años por una persona, levántandose esperanzada cada mañana, deseando que ése sea el día tan soñado... para caer desalentada por la noche, deseando de una buena vez rendirte y renunciar al anhelo de volver a verlo... y sin embargo, sabes sacar las fuerzas para continuar adelante... una y otra vez... un día tras otro... Sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de regalar su vida a la persona amada, sin ningún tipo de reparos, sólo por ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado AMOR... y un amor como ese, no muere tan fácilmente... Esos amores son de los que duran toda una vida... Entonces, Ginny, no es necesario que pierdas más tiempo llorando aquí conmigo- Harry sonrió, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, casi al mismo tiempo que las de Ginny.- Sonríe, cariño... pon una sonrisa en esa cara tan bonita que tienes y corre a los brazos de tu amor... ve a buscar el tesoro por el que has esperado seis años...  
  
-¡¡Ay, Harry!! Yo.. yo..- Inhaló profundamente, para intentar que los sollozos le dejaran hablar.- Eres tan bueno conmigo, Harry... pérdoname... de verdad... Intenté amarte... con toda mi alma...  
  
-Lo sé, Ginny... no tengo nada que perdonarte...- dijo él, dulcemente.  
  
-¡¡¡Te quiero mucho, Harry!!!- exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza, deseando fervientemente que Harry encontrara algún día su propia felicidad, porque él realmene se la merecía. Más que ella misma, incluso... Sólo alguien con un corazón de oro hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer de Harry... además de intentar alivianar la situación con una sonrisa dulce y a la vez amarga en sus labios.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Ginny...-respondió Harry, separándose lentamente de ella.-Por eso hice lo que hice...  
  
-Debo estarte agradecida, Harry, aunque aún mis sentimientos no sean más que un revoltijo imcomprensible...- dijo con una sonrisa asomando tímidamente de sus labios. Y, aunque fuera increíble, todavía seguían saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos claros. Acarició lentamente la mejilla del chico, mirándolo con dulzura. Luego, tomó la cara de Harry con sus manos y se acercó lentamente al chico. Presionó sus labios contra los de él, por unos instantes...  
  
Para Ginny era una forma de decir adiós... una forma de agradecerle infinitamente el dejarla ir, aunque ella no todavía no se sentía segura de que esa fuera la decisión correcta...   
  
Para Harry también significaba la despedida, aunque le doliera horrores y en su interior sentía que podía largar tantas lágrimas con las que podrían llenar un océano... Y en cierta forma, podría decir que llegaba a sentir lo que Ginny había sentido cuando tuvo que renunciar a sus ilusiones: un vacío tan grande y profundo que no sabía con que iría a llenarlo... pero ahora no quería pensar en eso... sólo se concentró en sentir por última vez aquellos labios cálidos contra los suyos... ese beso cargado de ternura... aquellos labios de sabor dulzón... y decirle adiós, para siempre...  
  
Se separaron en silencio, como si con la mirada ya estuviera todo dicho: un capítulo acababa de cerrarse...   
  
-Adiós, Ginny...- se despidió él, contemplándola con intensidad, como deseando memorizarse a la perfección cada rasgo de su rostro.  
  
-Adiós... Harry...- respondió ella, viendo como él se ponía de pie lentamente.  
  
Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Harry echó una rápida mirada a la joven que permanecía sentada en el césped, dio media vuelta y se marchó, perdiéndose en el horizonte.  
  
Ginny se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba, recostada en posición fetal, rodeándose las rodillas con las manos.  
  
Estaba aturdida, confundida y asustada... pero también, misteriosamente, se sentía tranquila. Cerró los ojos...fuertemente... deseando volver a ver... sus recuerdos... buscando afanosamente... que volvieran... una vez más...  
  
"  
  
-¡Tu familia te esta enviando a la muerte!  
  
-¡¡No hay salida!!- gritó Malfoy, más para si mismo que para Ginny. Había rabia en su voz.-¿No lo entiendes? Eso es lo que se espera de mí, no tengo opción....  
  
-Aquí esta bien...- dijo Malfoy, deténiendose. Ginny lo miraba expectante. Draco echó una mirada alrededor y después clavó sus ojos de acero en la pelirroja.-Weasley... todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes? si no hubieras aparecido aquel día en el claro...  
  
-Pero tú... vas a irte...  
  
-Lo sé...- admitió él, con voz ronca.- ¿Pero no puedes estar conmigo hasta ese entonces?  
  
-¿¿Qué mierda quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz?- estalló el Slytherin, avanzando peligrosamente hacia Pansy Parkinson.- ¿Quieres saber si me gusta ella? ¡¡La respuesta es sí!! ¡¡Ella... una Weasley, una pobretona, amiga de los sangre impura... pero es a quien yo elijo!! ¡¡la amo!! ¿me oyes? ¡¡Largate de aquí, y ten cuidado con las palabras que escoges frente a Snape, porque vas a pasarla mal!!  
  
-¡Mierda, Ginny!- gritó. Su voz resonó en la enorme sala vacía.- ¿Acaso fuiste tan tonta de pensar que no te quería?  
  
-¡No puedo hacerlo!- gimió Ginny.- ¡No puedo estar sin tí!  
  
-Podrás, Ginny... Hallarás la manera...- dijo él, apesadumbrado. Se había prometido a sí mismo afrontar como un hombre esa situación, pero ahora estaba quebrándose. No previó que llegaría a compenetrarse tanto con la joven Weasley.- Además, sabes que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Yo...- comenzó a decir Ginny, pero no podía seguir. Daba la sensación de que el aire hubiera desaparecido, porque le costaba horrores respirar y razonar .- te amo, Draco.. "  
  
Ginny abrió sus ojos rápidamente, con la respiración agitada.   
  
Habían regresado... rápida y violentamente, sucediéndose unos con otros... cientas de imágenes cruzándose por su mente... recuerdos de la vida que había intentado esconder... que había dejado atrás...  
  
Se incorporó pesadamente, confundida. Sentimientos que creía olvidados se agitaban nuevamente en su interior... como si fuera ayer... buscando ser satisfechos...   
  
Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación.  
  
Algo acababa de romperse en su interior... algo... acababa de estallar en cientos de pedazos...   
  
Se puso de pie al instante y echó a correr... Corría lo más rápidamente que podía, sin importar que los pies le estallaran de dolor por los zapatos con tacón, corría esquivando algunos arbustos, pero algunas ramas le arañaban los brazos, cortándoselos. Pero ella ya no los sentía...   
  
Lo que se agitaba en su pecho era más fuerte que el dolor mismo.  
  
Un angosto pasillo se abría ante ella, y lo atravesó en cuestión de segundos. Al final de éste, se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius, mirándola desconcertados.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!!- Ron se acercó a su hermana e intentó rodearla con sus brazos pero ella no se dejó.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada.  
  
Ginny sonrió, con los ojos otra vez llorosos.  
  
-¡Estaré bien, Mione!- exclamó.- ¡De verdad estaré bien!  
  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas con la palabra "duda" impresa en su rostro, pero Ginny se veía tan... distinta.  
  
-Si lo ven a Harry, denle las gracias de mi parte... sinceramente...- pidió.  
  
Y abrió la puerta... y volvió a ver la habitación en donde, horas antes, esperaba que llegara la hora de su casamiento...  
  
Las cosas ya habían cambiado: el vestido blanco ya no estaba radiante, sino arrugado y manchado de césped por todas partes... su cabello ya no permanecía recogido en un moño perfecto y elegante, sino que caía libremente sobre su espalda... pero lo que más había cambiado... simplemente... era ella.   
  
Finalmente, volvió a encontrarse con ella misma... con la verdadera Ginny... sin ataduras...  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sentado contra la pared al fondo de la habitación, con los brazos recostados sobre las rodillas, pensativo.  
  
Ginny sonrió al verlo y corrió hacia él. Draco alzó la mirada, confundido y ella le echó los brazos al cuello.  
  
-¡Ya estoy aquí, Draco!- exclamó, llorando. Aunque esta vez sí sabía porque lloraba: lloraba de felicidad... por eso... lloraba por la alegría de volver a ver a esa persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo.- ¡Ya estoy aquí!   
  
Tomó la cara del joven entre sus manos y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos los labios del rubio. Los ojos grises de Draco estaban desconcertados ¿Qué sucedía?  
  
-¡TE AMO! - dijo Ginny, acercándose lentamente a él.- Te amo, Draco Malfoy...  
  
Rozó los labios del chico, y un sinfín de sensaciones le estremecieron el cuerpo. Draco la estrechó con fuerza contra sí, feliz. Después de todo, su Ginny no había desaparecido... aún estaba ahí...   
  
-SIEMPRE TE AMÉ...-susurró Ginny, acurrucándose en sus brazos, disfrutando de un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces: la felicidad.- Siempre te amé... sólo que me confundí en el camino...mientras esperaba por tí...  
  
^_^FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9 ^_^  
  
Holas...!!! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Supongo que muchas habrán quedado contentas, ¿verdad? Hay que darle crédito a Harry, realmente el chico se portó muy bien... (otro más que dice discursos conmovedores ... snif U__U ) Hubo poco Draco en este capítulo, pero Ginny necesitaba aclarar sus cosas...  
  
Tenía pensado terminar el fic en este capítulo, pero decidí continuar dos más... para terminar de aclarar otros asuntos y demás...  
  
Por cierto, casi al final (por si no se dieron cuenta o no lo entendieron...) aparecen frases entre "comillas", que son de los primeros capítulos, y representan a los recuerdos de Ginny...  
  
Para el próx cap: veremos si todo sigue igual después de seis años, y también si Draco podrá limpiar su nombre, porque después de todo, el Ministerio lo busca por todas partes... ¡Ah! Y tendremos una sorpresita... que no se esperarán... je je je...  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: ¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
-Yo (): Nuncá pensé en dejarla con Harry... pero quería añadirle un poco más de emoción... ^___^U Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... ¿luego me lo dices, sí?  
  
-Arwen-chan: ¿A que estás contenta? Je je je... Como ves, no se quedó con Harry... Gracias por otro review!!!!  
  
-Mysao: Me alegra que te guste el fic! ^____^ Gracias por el review!!  
  
-Katy:Gracias por tus felicitaciones y ya ves, se quedó con Draco... (pero aún no termina...)  
  
-Jatsumy (): ¿Qué merecía Harry merecía quedarse con Ginny...? Bueno... pero Harry la dejó... ¿Ahora estás mas feliz? je je je ^________^  
  
Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora...  
  
Si quieren enviar mail : airileeh@hotmail.com, sino, pueden dejar review...(cuéntenme que les pareció este cap...pliss, porque parece que el cap anterior desilusionó a muchos je je je ) ^ , ^U  
  
Como sea, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¿sip?  
  
BeSiTos. AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	10. Emociones mezcladas

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 10: Emociones mezcladas  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Sí...bien...  
  
-Estemm...  
  
-¿Y ahora?  
  
Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, molesto. Se cruzó de brazos despreocupadamente, esperando que los otros terminaran de decidir acerca de su destino... Y como él no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto porque era un prófugo, lo mejor era quedarse a un lado para no estorbar, y de paso, evitar escuchar toda clase de estupideces "mal disimuladas" (léase comentarios de Ron) dirigidas a él.  
  
-¡Ni loco! ¡Ni loco pienses que voy a tener a Draco Malfoy en mi casa!- protestó Ron, mirando a Harry.- A mis padres les va a dar un patatús...¡un mortífago! ¡Y Percy! Percy sería capaz de denunciarlo... Imagina los problemas por encubrimiento que tendríamos... es de locos... descarten esa idea... Además...- Ron se puso colorado.- no lo quiero cerca de Ginny... ya sabes, no me agradaría mucho escuchar "ruidos raros" por la noche...  
  
-Ya, Ron...- Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Te entendimos...  
  
-Si... -dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo la mirada hacia Sirius y Remus.- ¿Qué tal ustedes?  
  
-Ah...- Sirius Black miró de reojo a Remus, y comenzó a tartamudear.- Este... no es por ser groseros... pero...  
  
-Estamos con el espacio reducido- completó Lupin. Parecía incómodo.  
  
-¿Y si usan magia...?-propuso Ron, esperanzado.- Ya saben, para agrandar el espacio...  
  
-Eh, si, Ron, verás...- Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.- Sólo hay espacio para Remus y yo ¿ENTIENDES? Otra persona... ESTORBARÍA...  
  
-Ah, bueno...- Ron se encogió de hombros, sin captar nada acerca de la indirecta que le habían proferido los ex- merodeadores.- ¿Y tú, Harry?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente... realmente Ron era tan insensible y bruto como para preguntar eso?   
  
-¿Qué dices, Ron?- preguntó Harry entre dientes, intentando que Ron entendiera la situación, pero el pelirrojo seguía siendo inocente para ciertas cosas.  
  
-Decía que por que no te lo llevas a tu apartamento... ¿No es una buena idea?  
  
Harry desvió la mirada hacia Draco, que se la devolvía con sus filosos ojos de acero. ¿Cómo diablos iba a soportar a Draco cerca... sabiendo que estaba con Ginny? Él todavía no se había recuperado... todavía le dolía haberla perdido...  
  
-No me parece que sea una buena idea...-dijo al fin Harry, apartando sus ojos verdes del rubio.- Malfoy y yo... ya saben...  
  
-¡Pero ya son personas adultas!- exclamó Ron.- Ya no estamos más en Hogwarts, Harry...  
  
-Ron...- Sirius le posó una mano en el hombro.- No creo que Harry se refiriera a eso...  
  
-Ah...- el pelirrojo pareció caer en la cuenta, porque miró a Harry con aprehensión.- Bueno...  
  
-¿Y entonces?- Remus Lupin se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.- No creo que quieran que comparta apartamento con Hermione...  
  
-¿¿Estás loco??- exclamó Ron, sonrojándose.- ¿Cómo puedes dejar a Malfoy con Hermione? ¡De ninguna manera!   
  
-No estaría mal...- comentó Harry.- Después de todo, ella sabe mantenerlo a raya...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Harryyyy!!!- estalló el pelirrojo, apretando los puños con furia.- ¡No, no, no y no!  
  
-Calma, Ron... tranquilo- sonrió Sirius, dandole palmaditas en la espalda.- Y sabemos que Hermione y tú...  
  
A Ron se le subieron los colores a la cara y empezó a tartamudear, rehuyéndole la mirada a los hombres que estaban con él.  
  
-Entre... entre Mione y yo... no hay nada, nada- titubeó.  
  
-Sí, seguro...- se burló Sirius, alborotándole el cabello. Ron se apartó y se cruzó de brazos, molesto ante las burlas.  
  
-Bueno...- Remus Lupin se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y interrumpió aquel ambiente "alegre". No era el momento de ponerse a bromear, cuando tenían que ocultar al mortífago más buscado. Y para colmo de males, Harry y Mione eran Aurors y si alguien llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido, tendrían graves acusaciones por encubrimiento. Las risas se acallaron al instante y todos volvieron la mirada al licántropo.- Tendrás que llevártelo a tu casa, Ron...  
  
Ron abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente, pero el tono de Remus no admitía réplicas. Además, no había otra salida. Ron frunció levemente el ceño y se volteó hacia Malfoy. El rubio lo miró con cierto desdén, entornando sus ojos claros.  
  
-Malfoy- dijo con brusquedad. El rubio mantuvo su expresión fría.- Irás... a mi casa.  
  
Un brillo inusual centelleó en los ojos del rubio y volteó la mirada hacia Harry. El chico se ajustó los anteojos y, de haber podido, hubiera golpeado a Draco con fuerza. El mensaje había sido claro: le agradaba el poder estar cerca de Ginny y no iba a dejar ocasión de restregárselo por la cara. Draco se acercó a Ron caminando con pesadez, sin dirigirle la mirada a los demás hombres que lo miraban con atención.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, desandando el camino, y, al mismo tiempo, buscar la manera de evitar que la presencia de el joven Malfoy en su casa no matara a sus padres de un infarto.   
  
-¡Eh, Malfoy!- la voz de Harry se recayó con fuerza sobre el tenso silencio que reinaba el lugar. El rubio le dirigió una gélida mirada por encima del hombro.- Ten cuidado con lo haces. No tienes permitido dar un sólo paso en falso. ¿entendiste?  
  
:::::::::::::::::   
  
-¿Sería mucho pedir que te comportes?  
  
Draco Malfoy sonrió divertido.  
  
-¿Preocupado, Weasley?  
  
-No eres alguien que inspire confianza, precisamente...- soltó Ron, en la entrada de su casa.  
  
-De alguna forma u otra, siempre tienes que confiar, Weasley...- dijo, misterioso.-La seguridad no existe. Sólo las suposiciones...  
  
-¿Filosófico?- se burló Ron, tenso. Podía oír las voces apagadas de los miembros de su familia, y apenas era consciente del disgusto que estaba por provocar.  
  
-De ningún modo, realista, simplemente.- respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Este modo de realidad no me gusta para nada...-masculló Ron, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, en evidente acusación.  
  
Draco le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear. Su voz se volvió ronca y sin dudarlo siquiera, como si fuera más una orden que un comentario, dijo:  
  
-Como sea, tendrás que acostumbrarte...  
  
Ron intentó guardar la furia y las ganas de caerlo a golpes y empujó la puerta, deseando que fuera su propia familia los que se encargaran de él.   
  
-¡Ron, cariño!- Molly Weasley apareció en la sala, limpiándose las manos en un delantal manchado con harina.-Que bueno que ya estés en casa...  
  
-Eh, sí mamá...- dijo Ron con nerviosismo. Draco permanecía de pie a sus espaldas, escudriñándo todo con sus filosos ojos claros. Ron podría jurar que, en su mente, Draco despreciaba todo cuanto había en su modesta casa. Después de todo, el rubio vivía en una inmensa mansión.  
  
-¡Oh!- la mujer cayó en la cuenta de la presencia del desconocido. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño. - ¡Ronald! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿Has traído un compañero de trabajo a casa y no lo presentas?  
  
Ron miró a su madre, desorbitado. ¿Cómo decirle aquello? Lentamente, deslizó su mirada castaña hacia Draco, quien le devolvía la mirada con cierto tono burlón. Era evidente que Ron esperaba otra reacción de parte de su familia. ¿Y si realmente hiciera pasar a Draco por un compañero de trabajo? Evitaría tantos disgustos...  
  
-Ay, querido.- Molly avanzó hacia los jóvenes y, inocente, le tendió una mano a Draco.- Perdona la torpeza de Ron, bienvenido a nuestra casa... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Pero Draco no extendió su mano.  
  
Clavó duramente sus ojos grises contra los de la madre de Ron, como si ya estuviera todo dicho. Como esperando que su mirada revelara su identidad...   
  
-¡¡¡¡Oh, Dios mío!!!!- gritó.  
  
El resto de la familia Weasley no tardó en aparecer en la sala. Arthur miró con desconcierto a Ron y luego rodeó a su mujer con los brazos, reconfortándola. Los gemelos miraban con bronca al rubio, aunque no se atrevían a hacer nada.  
  
-Draco Malfoy...- Arthur fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa.- Hiciste de las tuyas hoy, ¿verdad?  
  
-Hice lo que creí correcto- respondió él.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Te parece correcto estropearle la vida a mi Ginny??!!- sollozó Molly, furiosa.  
  
-Nunca quise hacerla sufrir...- las respuestas de Draco eran cortas y secas, como si lo estuvieran sometiendo a un interrogatorio policial. Respuestas sin sentimiento. Automáticas.  
  
-¿Porqué Ginny, Malfoy?- preguntó Arthur con insistencia.- No tiene fortuna, no está a tu nivel... su pareja es complicada...  
  
-El amor es complicado...- Ginny Weasley apareció en la sala, serena. Cruzó la habitación ignorando a su familia y se paró junto a Draco, junto al hombre que amaba. Le dirigió una sonrisa y tomó su mano. Draco pareció serenarse al sentir el contacto de la mano de Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, déjanos solos...- pidió el señor Weasley.   
  
-No.- dijo ella, firme.- Sé que no tienen una buena impresión de Draco, pero yo voy a darle una oportunidad, porque lo amo y no hay razón más fuerte que ésa. Ayúdenme a ser feliz...- paseó su mirada por toda su familia, mirando con detenimiento a cada uno.- Esta vez todo va a salir bien, lo presiento...  
  
-Es un mortífago...- sollozó Molly Weasley, aferrándose al brazo de su marido.  
  
-ERA un mortífago- corrigió Ginny.- Y no por elección.  
  
-Estás jugando con fuego, Virginia...- le advirtió su padre, mirando fríamente al hombre junto a su hija.  
  
-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, sé a lo que me arriesgo, y lo acepto.- apretó con más fuerza la mano de Draco, como corroborando sus palabras.- El fuego ya no puede hacerme daño...  
  
-Sólo por esta noche...- sentenció Arthur, molesto. Su Ginny parecía tan decidida, tan resuelta y con tanta confianza hacia ese joven cuando la había lastimado tanto.- No más.- clavó sus ojos sobre su hija.- Espero que sepas lo que haces...  
  
-Lo sé, papá, lo sé.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Draco Malfoy se contempló en el espejo. Se había cortado el largo cabello platinado, y este caía ahora un poco más arriba de los hombros, increíblemente liso. La barba también había desaparecido, descubriendo sus rasgos jóvenes. Lentamente, volvía a parecerse al joven que alguna vez había sido.  
  
Antes de todo el horror.  
  
Sin embargo, había huellas, había secuelas...  
  
Sus ojos grises no volvían a ser los de antes. Todavía se cernía una sombra oscura sobre ellos, todavía había asuntos pendientes...  
  
-Te ves muy bien...- Ginny apareció en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo con dulzura.  
  
-Me alegra que te guste...- sonrió él, atrayéndola hacia sí.  
  
-Eres muy guapo...- susurró ella, recorriendo con la yema del dedo los labios del chico.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé...  
  
-¡Creído!- Ginny le dió un leve empujón, sonriendo.- La cena está lista...  
  
Draco se volteó, molesto. Ginny lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-No pienso bajar...-resolvió.- No quiero que claven sus miradas de odio en mí...  
  
-¡¡Draco!!  
  
-¡No, Ginny!  
  
-¡¡Baja!!  
  
-¡¡Que no!!  
  
-¡¡¡Lo harás!!!  
  
-¡¡De ningún modo!!- estalló, marchándose. Ginny lo siguió, irritada. ¿porqué se comportaba así?  
  
-¿Ádonde vas?- preguntó, mientras él bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa y salía de la casa ante la mirada atónita de todos los Weasley.  
  
-¡¡A cualquier parte!!- respondió. No necesitaba que Ginny lo presionara de esa forma, cuando todos en su casa hubieran dado lo que sea porque él mismo fuera la cena. ¿Para que ser hipócrita?  
  
-Siéntate a comer, Ginny.-dijo con suavidad Arthur, temiendo quesu hija comenzara a llorar.  
  
Pero ella no iba a resignarse, claro que no.  
  
Si Draco tenía ese carácter endemoniado, ella también.  
  
Salió corriendo por el prado, viendo como la figura de Draco se recortaba a lo lejos, bajo la luz de la luna. El chico se volteó y la contempló en silencio, viendo como el viento le alborotaba los cabellos y aquella expresión de enfado la hacía ver tan bonita. Sus ojos azules centelleaban, como si las pupilas fueran fuego azulino.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. Draco solo suspiró, cansado. -¡Draco!- exclamó al ver que el no parecía deseoso de responderle.  
  
-No quiero más discordia- dijo al fin.- No quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mi culpa... No era una alegre reunión familiar, Gin, la tensión podrían cortarla con cuchillo...  
  
-Pero a mi me gustaría que...-   
  
-Sé lo que quieres, Ginny- la interrumpió él.- Pero no puede ser ya. No ahora. No puedes reunirme con tu familia y esperar que se olviden de todos sus prejuicios, que yo me comporte como tu novio servicial y alegre...  
  
-Lo sé, Draco...- murmuró ella, acercándose a él y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.-Creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción... y... lo siento...  
  
Él la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-No hay nada que lamentar...- susurró.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué, Draco?- preguntó ella, acariciandole la mejilla.-¿Qué sigue a partir de aquí?  
  
-Lo que queramos que suceda, Ginny...- dijo él, sintiendo que la suave brisa le golpeaba en el rostro y el aire cálido lo hacía sentirse extrañamente libre. Dueño del universo, bueno, quizá no tanto. Dueño de su vida, de sus acciones...  
  
-¿Somos nosotros, entonces?- preguntó ella, contemplando como el aire alborotaba los mechones dorados de Draco, acentúando ese aire de rebeldía presente en él.  
  
Él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a voltearse. El sol se estaba fundiendo en el horizonte, tiñiéndo el cielo de cientos de matices diferentes. Era un momento mágico, en gran contraste, por un lado la intensa luminosidad y por el otro, la tenue calma de la noche, perlada de estrellas.  
  
-Nosotros y nuestro destino, Ginny- susurró, abrazándola contra sí, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la efervescente bola de fuego. Como si en el fondo, le diera fuerzas, unas fuerzas y esperanzas que sentía perdidas en él.- Ya no hay nadie ni nada que pueda separarnos, no hay nadie capaz de tomar decisiones por nosotros...  
  
-Lo único que me importa es estar contigo...- lo interrumpió ella, tranquila.  
  
-Eso...- Draco la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Acercó su rostro a solo centímetros del rostro de Ginny, de manera que ella podía sentir el cálido aliento de su amado rozar su rostro.- Es algo que puedo cumplirte...  
  
Reposó sus labios contra los de Ginny, como sellando un pacto secreto, una emoción compartida uníca y exclusivamente por ellos dos. Nadie más. Ningún dolor, ninguna tortura... Ginny casi sentía irreal aquel momento compartido con Draco cuando todo parecía estar tan bien, cuando quería sospechar de que las piezas no caían en su lugar, pero la evidencia real, la presencia del rubio enfrente suyo, la contradecía por completo, burlándose de ella.  
  
Después de todo era normal estar tan a la defensiva... luchar contra los seis años de angustia no había sido fácil y la presencia de Draco junto a la suya, todavía parecía un sueño incalcanzable, salvo por el hecho de que era totalmente palpable...  
  
-Te amo, Ginny...- le susurró él, estrechándola fuertemente, sintiendo como la electricidad corría dentro suyo al sentir ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo había anhelado tanto. La oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos y los ojos de Draco centellearon plateados a la luz de la luna, como monedas de plata. Se dejó caer en el césped y atrajo a Ginny consigo, aprisionándola.  
  
-¿Ansioso, Draco?- se burló ella, ante la mirada provocadora que se dibujaba en los ojos grises del chico. Podía ver tantas cosas a través de ellos, como si fueran un par de ventanas abiertas únicamente a ella. Y ahora mismo, bajo la luz de la luna, sosteniéndola firmemente por las muñecas, acompañando la sonrisa torcida e indiscutiblemente sensual los ojos de Draco reflejaban con claridad sus intenciones: DESEO... un deseo reprimido, un deseo ahogado que luchaba por salir. Y que amenzaba con hacerlo con fiereza...  
  
-No sabes cuanto...- respondió él, con voz ronca. Ginny se rió cuando Draco comenzó a juguetear en su cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Pero las risas acallaron al instante, cuando la lengua del chico comenzó a despertar sensaciones que habían permanecido aletargadas demasiado tiempo. Ginny enterró sus dedos en los sedosos hilos rubios que Draco tenía de cabello, y se arqueó hacia atrás. Una insistente sensación hormigueante se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, como si acabase de tomar una bebida efervescente que se le había mezclado en la sangre. Atrajo a Draco más contra sí, deseosa de no dejarlo ir nunca más. De tenerlo a su alcance, de tenerlo para ella...  
  
-Te amo, Draco- murmuró, cuando él descendió sobre su boca, ardiente, sensual, ansioso por ese esperado reencuentro. La lengua de Draco la obligó a separar los labios, curiosa y a la vez firme, como reclamando un territorio que le había pertenecido hacía mucho tiempo. Y Ginny no opuso resistencia, dio la bienvenida a aquel placer tan añorado, tan satisfactorio y libre de culpa alguna. No importaba nada. Le parecía extraño no oír las recriminaciones de su mente, pero acabó por recordarse que ya no las había. Draco era su alma gemela, su complemento, su otra mitad... la persona que estaba destinada a ser su compañera, en cuerpo y alma...   
  
-Dios, Ginny... que bien se siente volver a tenerte en mis brazos- exclamó con voz ronca, cuando el aliento de ambos ya parecía un jadeo insistente y regular. -Volver a besar tu piel... volver a... hacerte el amor...una vez más...  
  
Los labios de Draco recorrieron el brazo de Ginny, perezosos, suaves, burlones ante el evidente deseo que se desprendía del cuerpo de la chica. Ella se estremecía ante el contacto, disfrutándolo, anhelándo cada vez más, con tanta intensidad que ella misma se sorprendía. Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de deseo también reflejada en los ojos azules de Ginny, y cuidadosamente desabrochó algunos botones de la blusa rosada que llevaba puesta la chica. Y Draco continuó la tortura besando esta vez el plano vientre, haciendo que Ginny gimiera ahogadamente.  
  
Le quemaba.  
  
Lo deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie en su vida.  
  
Sólo él, en todo el mundo, y hasta podría arriesgarse a jurar en todo el vasto Universo, podía hacerla sentir eso.  
  
Eso, y emociones que no conocía, sentimientos nuevos que le recorrían el cuerpo como veneno en sus venas.  
  
El sólo roce con su suave piel la hacía erizarse, como si su cuerpo supiera lo imprescindible que era Draco para él.  
  
Como una adicción, una dulce adicción...  
  
La luz de la luna hacía que sus figuras se recortaran entre las sombras, moviéndose lenta y rápidamente, sutil y bruscamente, hambrientas, deseosas, simplemente buscando una forma de saciar la urgente sensación que les quemaba el pecho.  
  
La piel relucía como plata bajo la luna, riéndose de vez en cuando por la cosquilla que provocaba el césped sobre sus partes sensibles. En esos momentos, desmesuradamente perfectos, los pensamientos no se hilaban correctamente en sus mentes, y el mundo parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era...  
  
Se entregaron el uno al otro de la manera que sólo puede llevar a hacerlo el verdadero amor, dejando atrás el simple enredo de sus cuerpos desnudos, fundiendo al mismo tiempo sus almas, sus sentimientos, sus corazones...  
  
Y el imperturbable silencio de la noche se vió interrumpido de a ratos por gemidos apenas audibles, jadeos incontenibles, y susurros que sólo el viento escuchó y que guardaron las más hermosas palabras de amor... flotando bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana entreabierta quemando insistentemente los párpados de la joven pelirroja, molestando, obligándola a interrumpir su pacífico sueño para regresar a la vida real.  
  
Golpes.  
  
Se incorporó pesadamente, todavía sintiendo la dulzura de los labios de Draco grabada sobre su piel. Alguien llamaba con insistencia a la puerta, pero nadie parecía acudir al llamado.  
  
Esperó un poco más, deseando que cualquier otro se ocupara.  
  
Pero no fue así. Con sólo su fino y blanco camisón a cuestas, bajó corriendo las escaleras, las mismas en las cuales la noche anterior, Draco Malfoy la había subido en sus brazos, haciéndola sentir como una princesa protegida por su fiel caballero.   
  
Golpes, más fuertes, más insistentes, más rápidos.  
  
-Mas vale que sea urgente...- rumió para sí, momentos antes de girar el picaporte.  
  
-¿Sí?- preguntó Ginny, con la voz cargada de sueño y a la vez endulzada por los recuerdos de la pasada noche.  
  
La que llamaba a la puerta era una mujer.  
  
Una desconocida, porque Ginny no recordaba haberla visto antes.  
  
A Ginny le llamó vagamente la atención la forma en que la mujer estaba vestida exquisitamente, como si formara parte de la élite importante. Una túnica celeste, caía ondeándose suavemente, envolviendo su cuerpo como imaginarios hilos de agua. El cabello castaño estaba recogido en una trenza sencilla, aunque, en conjunto, le daban una apariencia imponente y hasta un poco arrogante. Pero los redondos ojos castaños distaban mucho de reflejar amabilidad. Lo que se veía parecía... odio, bronca...   
  
-¿¿Dónde está??- exclamó la desconocida. Ginny la miró sin comprender. ¿A que se refería?  
  
-Disculpe... pero... ¿la conozco?- Ginny habló con suavidad, porque la mujer que estaba en frente suyo parecía muy alterada y molesta. Algo así como si la desesperación ya comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Estás bromeando?- soltó una carcajada cruel y prolongada, una risa sarcástica que a Ginny le pareció oir en alguna parte... alguna vez... hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ginny frunció el ceño e intentó con todas las fuerzas recordar donde había oído esa voz... La mujer clavó con evidente odio su mirada castaña sobre la suya y Ginny recordó todo.   
  
Esa mujer, tiempo atrás la había molestado bastante.  
  
Se habían odiado infinitamente, por alguien en común...  
  
Un muchacho de cabellos como el oro y ojos del color de la plata: Draco Malfoy.   
  
-Parkinson...- soltó Ginny, contemplando cuanto había cambiado la chica. Muy dificílmente alguien la reconocería por la poco agraciada chica que había sido en sus tiempos en Slytherin.   
  
-Weasley... -Pansy alzó la cabeza con arrogancia, mirando a Ginny con desdén. La pelirroja deseó haber estado presentable y no con su simple pijama blanco. Estar así la hacía sentirse inferior de alguna forma.- ¿Está aquí, verdad? Sabía que lo intentaría, el muy maldito, sabía que volvería a ti...  
  
-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Pansy?  
  
Draco apareció en el rellano de la puerta, con cara de evidente sueño. Llevaba su perfecto torso al descubierto, lo que permitía ver algunas cicatrices que seguramente se habría hecho cuando era un mortífago. Los ojos de Pansy centellearon al verlo, furiosos. Ignorando por completo a Ginny, Pansy se acercó a Draco y lo tomó por el brazo, pero el se soltó.  
  
-Tienes que regresar, Draco- dijo, con suavidad. Ginny la miró sin comprender nada. ¿Regresar ádonde? ¿Porqué ese tono amable?  
  
-Olvídalo, de ninguna manera...- se rehusó el rubio, pasándose la mano por el cabello dorado. Pansy bufó, irritada.  
  
-¡Ya no puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana!- gritó Pansy, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.  
  
-¿Quién lo dice?- la desafió Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Pansy sólo se quedó quieta en el lugar, devolviéndole a Draco su mirada afilada y demostrándole que no temía hacerle frente.  
  
-¿De qué estan hablando?- los interrumpió Ginny, desorientada. Draco la miró rápidamente y luego volvió su mirada hacia Pansy. Pansy, por el contrario, sonrió.  
  
-Ahh... no se lo has contado...- le dijo a Draco, regocijándose ante la mirada nerviosa del rubio.  
  
-¿Qué no me ha contado qué?- inquirió Ginny, sintiéndo como se le comprimía el estómago. ¿Qué sucedía? Sintió un extraño cosquilleó subirle por el brazo, pero lo ignoró.  
  
-Cállate, Pansy...-la amenazó Draco, tomándola con fuerza por el brazo, haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor.- Cállate...  
  
-¡¡Me importa un bledo!!- gritó ella, comenzando a llorar.- ¡No es justo! ¡¡Tu eres mi prometido!!  
  
El aire había desaparecido... fue como si se hubiese esfumado de la tierra y los pulmones de Ginny no podían cumplir con su función vital... La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y vueltas... y podía oír a Draco y Pansy discutiendo... pero no entendía con exactitud las palabras... ¿Draco comprometido? No podía ser verdad... ¿Para qué había regresado por ella, entonces?  
  
-¿Draco...?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, dolida, luchando por mantenerse consciente cuando deseaba estar desmayada- ¿Es... verdad?  
  
-¡Estúpida!- le gritó a Pansy. Se acercó a Ginny y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella sollozó.-Es un viejo compromiso... no tengo intenciones de llevarlo a cabo, Ginny, nunca lo haría, nunca me casaría con ella... tu eres la chica que amo...  
  
-Será una verdadera lástima que no puedas quedarte con ella, pero lo que sucede es que tú también tienes parte de la culpa, cariño...- dijo Pansy, con rabia. Era venganza, era impotencia por perder lo que ella más quería.   
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- gruño Draco, manteniendo la cabeza de Ginny contra su pecho, quien de lo aturdida que estaba no había comenzado a soltar lágrimas.  
  
-De lo que hablo, Draco, es que VAS a tener que regresar. No es una opción, es una orden- Pansy suspiró.- Estoy embarazada. De TU hijo...  
  
Y el mundo se volvió gris...  
  
Luego negro...  
  
Otra vez, ese color que odiaba.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
HoLas!!! ¿Cómo están?  
  
Sí, tengo que reconocer que me tardé un poco... quizá bastante U____U disculpen... Pero es que me agarró un período en el cual no encontraba la inspiración por ninguna parte y no podía escribir una sola palabra. Además de que no sabía exactamente como seguir la historia... ^,^U  
  
Tengo que agradecerle tremendamente a mi amiga Arwen-Chan, quien me ayudó a ordenar mis ideas y me ayudó a decidir la forma en que va a seguir la historia: Gracias por todo ! ^________^ Si no fuera por ella, no se como hubiera seguido esto...  
  
Bueno, me van a tomar bronca otra vez por el giro que tomó la historia, lo sé, je je je pero no puedo resistirme... U___U Sé que dije que a esta historia sólo le quedaban dos caps, y tengo que retirar lo dicho, porque no sé cuanto me va a tomar desarrollar lo que tengo en mente ahora (¿Están contentos? je je je)  
  
Este capítulo está bastante larguito y espero que les guste (a mi, en particular, no me convence...)  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre: ¡Gracias por los reviews!  
  
-Yoko: Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sip, Harry fue tremendamente bueno al dejar ir a Ginny, aunque le doliera horrores (y si, todas queremos consolarlo, pero ya nos daremos cuenta que el chico no está tan mal como creemos je je je ops! no tenía que revelar nada!! U___U ) No hubiera tenido gracia que Draco cayera el día anterior a la boda, la cuestión es hacer sufrir más a los personajes... U___U sí, soy mala... ¡Que casualidad! Yo también vi Ana y el Rey uno de estos pasados días, y sí, Tom Felton sale divino je je je ¡Gracias por el review, espero saber de tí nuevamente!  
  
-Mirelle: Aquí tienes la continuacion, espero que te guste...  
  
-Loyda: ^____^ Me alegra que te guste el fic, y me alegro tambien de que tus ganas de ahorcarme desaparecieran je je . Espero que te guste este cap ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-Arwen-chan: Me parece que tendrás que guardarte la carta bomba que estabas pensando enviarme para más adelante, je je je ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! je jeje  
  
-Luna Lovegood: Aquí tienes el cap, gracias por el review!!  
  
-Zelshamada:¡Me alegró saber de ti nuevamente! Pensé que te habías perdido... o quizá estabas ocupada buscando a Hermione para matarla y no te enteraste que hizo las cosas bien je je je.... En fin... sip, a muchos les gustó el discurso de Harry... que tierno... Y es verdad lo que dices, cuando ves a la causa de tu alegria y tu desdicha se hace un cortocircuito! Buena forma de expresarlo... ^,^ Bueno, acá esta el cap, espero que te guste, y que me cuentes que te pareció!   
  
Bueno, eso es todo, subiré el prox cap prontito ¡lo prometo!  
  
Si quieren envíarme una lechuza o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen reviews... ^______^ Espero sus comentarios...  
  
Nos Leemos Prontito!   
  
AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING 


	11. Promesas sin garantías

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 11: Promesas sin garantías...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny Weasley se preguntó por enésima vez cuanta resistencia al dolor tendría su cuerpo.  
  
Evidentemente, era mucha más de la que había imaginado, porque seguía recibiendo golpes y todavía estaba aquí... resistiendo. O intentando resistir.  
  
-¿No vas a hablarme?- la voz de Draco llegó desde alguna parte de la habitación, amarga y lejana. Ginny enterró aún más la cabeza en la almohada, deseando que desapareciera. -¡Mierda, Ginny, no es mi culpa!  
  
-¿Estás bromeando?- Ginny alzó la cabeza y lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Realmente estaba diciendo aquello? -¡Vamos, Draco, te acostaste con ella! ¿Lo hiciste inconscientemente? ¿Ella te amenazó con la varita? Lo dudo...  
  
Él gruñó, evidentemente molesto y lleno de impotencia. Le dio una violenta patada a un desvencijado mueble que amenazó con caerse estrepitosamente al suelo. Desmoronarse, de la misma manera que parecía estar haciéndolo su turbulenta relación.  
  
-No sentí nada.- dijo al fin, con voz ronca.- No fue nada para mí, fue sólo un arrebato de furia...  
  
-Eso es más que evidente.- Ginny dejó que una sonrisa triste se asomara en sus labios, irónica. No había lágrimas, ya estaba saturada de ellas. -No significó nada, pero te encargaste de hacer DEMASIADO bien las cosas, Draco...  
  
No buscó las palabras para responderle, porque evidentemente sí tenía la culpa. Draco Malfoy dejó que su vista se perdiera más allá de la ventana, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Se sentía perdido, más perdido de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Y asustado también, aunque no era algo que él reconociera. No encontraba, por más que buscara afanosamente, una solución decente.  
  
Un hijo. SU hijo.  
  
¿Cómo encajaba eso en sus planes? No había estado desde ningún principio. Había caído como una pieza extra a la cual todavía no le encontraba un lugar donde ubicarla. Se sentía vacío, como si el alma se le hubiera ido volando en el mismo momento en que Pansy había revelado el secreto.  
  
NO lo quería.   
  
NO lo quería.  
  
Y no se sentía mal por pensar esto, aunque debería hacerlo. Como si le hubieran vacíado las emociones, limitándolo al hecho de existir y aceptar automáticamente la sucesión de hechos en su vida.  
  
Completamente diferente a la noche anterior, cargada emociones hasta rebalsar.  
  
Entregando el alma, en estado puro...   
  
Pero a Ginny, sólo a ella.   
  
-Nunca hablamos, Draco...- la voz de Ginny inundó nuevamente la habitación, sacándolo de sus retorcidos pensamientos. Draco clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja.- Quiero saber que pasó en estos seis años...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué pasó en tu vida? - Ginny se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento sistemático, autómata.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay momentos en que parecemos dos perfectos extraños?  
  
-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?- la furia comenzó a correr por sus venas al recordar las caricias de Ginny la noche anterior.- ¿Qué hay de anoche? ¿Sólo fue un arrebato?  
  
-Cuéntame, Draco, por favor...- pidió, pasando por alto la creciente furia del rubio.- Cuentame porque tardaste seis años, por qué...  
  
-¡¡Ah, vamos!!- Los ojos de Draco se entornaron peligrosamente, como metal frío. Se acercó a Ginny y se arremangó la camisa violentamente, haciendo que algunos botones se zafaran y cayeran al piso, alejándose. Extendió el brazo hacia la chica.-Esto, Ginny, es lo que me mantuvo alejado seis largos años...  
  
Ginny contempló con aprehensión la horrible marca presente en el brazo de Draco. Como Voldemort ya había desaparecido, la marca no se veía de un color negro penetrante, sino que daba la impresión de ser una vieja cicatriz, un color tenue que no acababa de fundirse con la pálida piel.  
  
La calavera y la serpiente, latientes allí, burlándose de ellos. Condenando a Draco, delatándolo a cada paso, un recuerdo imborrable. Cruel.  
  
-Mi vida no fue de color rosa...- su voz sonó cansada y al mismo tiempo dura.- Conocí el infierno en vida... Si supieras lo que se siente ver el horror y no poder hacer nada... Ver morir a tanta gente y no poder evitar sentirte sucio, asesino... -Draco frunció el ceño, como si el recuerdo mismo aún le provocara naúseas.- Sobreviví porque me obligué a pensar día y noche en tí, me obligué a soñar contigo, a buscar todos los colores que se esconden en tus ojos, a recordar cada uno de tus gestos, a intentar volver a oler la fragancia que se desprende de tu cabello, para olvidar el olor de la sangre... para no volver a ver una y otra vez las horribles imágenes que presenciaba cada día... cada tortura... Si no hubiera tenido esta razón... me habría vuelto loco... hubiera acabado suicidándome...   
  
Ginny reaccionó ante esta última palabra.   
  
Suicidio.  
  
Tomó la palma de la mano de Draco y la volteó hacia sí. La piel aparecía lisa, nueva. ¿Dónde estaba su cicatriz? Levantó la mirada, inquisidora.  
  
-Se dio cuenta- suspiró Draco, cerrando el puño.- Voldemort se dio cuenta de que era un conjuro, y lo quitó... - frunció el ceño.- Temí tanto que malinterpretaras... que pensaras que yo habría muerto y llevaras a cabo nuestro plan...  
  
Ginny bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Lo pensé, Draco, cientas de veces- lo reconoció con la voz amarga, y en su interior se preguntó si el haber elegido esa opción no habría facilitado las cosas, evitado el dolor. - Pero algo dentro mío gritaba a voces que no lo hiciera, que algo estaba saliendo mal, que tu seguías con vida...- Corrió la cabeza a un lado, evitando la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella.- Soy una cobarde, Draco...   
  
Él la miró sorprendido, y tomó la mano derecha de ella. La volteó para encontrarla en las mismas condiciones que la suya: piel lisa y nueva.  
  
-La borré- se apresuró a contestar ella.- Para olvidarte...  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, violento. ¿Para olvidarlo?   
  
-¿Intentaste... olvidarme?- repitió, con incredulidad. Él nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, Ginny estaba presente en su mente noche y día. Se había convertido en algo tan común y vital como respirar.  
  
-Intenté seguir con mi vida, Draco- le aclaró ella, con paciencia.- Voldemort estuvo en el poder dos años... ¿Dónde estuviste los otros cuatro?  
  
-¿Pretendías que pasee por las calles tranquilamente?- replicó, mordaz. Una sonrisa amarga se asomó en su rostro.- ¿Que viniera corriendo cuando tus amigos son Aurores? ¿Cuando todos los que te rodean quieren verme muerto?  
  
-Entonces te estabas revolcando con Pansy, supongo...-   
  
-¿¿Qué dijiste??- bramó él, enfurecido. La rabia le corría por las venas, tal como veneno.   
  
-Lo que oíste- repitió ella, con firmeza. No podía llorar, pero el dolor la carcomía lentamente por dentro. Si iba a perderlo otra vez, quería las respuestas a las cientas de preguntas que se formuló a lo largo de seis años.   
  
Se acercó furioso a Ginny y la tumbó en la cama, con fuerza. Se puso encima de ella, al tiempo que le sujetaba las muñecas. Sus ojos relampagueaban peligrosamente, aunque tambien dolidos.  
  
-Suéltame, Draco... me haces daño...- sollozó ella, intentando zafarse, pero él parecía fuera de sí.  
  
-¡¡Maldición, Ginny!!- gritó, apretando los dientes con impotencia. Ginny se retorció, llorosa.- ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡¡Dime que no te acostaste con Potter!! ¡¡Mirame a los ojos y dímelo, Ginny!!  
  
-Draco...- Ginny hipó, sintiendo como las muñecas le escocían.-Déjame, Draco...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Dilo!!!!!- exigió, acercándo su rostro al de Ginny.-¡Dilo, Ginny!  
  
-¡¡¡Esta bien, sí lo hice!!!- soltó al fin, cerrando los ojos, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Draco la soltó y ella se encogió en pocisión fetal, estremeciéndose.-Me acosté con Harry... para ver si te había olvidado... para ver... si podía volver a sentir lo que es amar a alguien...  
  
-Entonces, no tienes derecho a exigirme nada- murmuró él, mirándola con tristeza.- Los Aurors tenían licencia para matar, Ginny, no podía ser visto bajo ninguna circunstancia...- Draco pasó lentamente la mano por el cabello de Ginny, pero ella se apartó.- La mansión Malfoy era un blanco evidente, no podía regresar allí... tus padres me hubieran entregado de buena gana si regresaba a buscarte... pero los Parkinson son una familia de renombre, respetable... Nunca nadie los relacionaría con algún asunto oscuro. Guardé mi orgullo en lo más hondo de mi ser y me presenté en su casa... Evité a Pansy durante muchísimo tiempo... Pero una noche estaba particularmente deprimido y furioso... y terminé... con ella...  
  
Los ojos de Ginny permanecían abiertos, inexpresivos, oyendo en silencio cada palabra que pronunciaba Draco, sintiendo como cada una ahondaba más y más en su alma, hiriente. Agregando heridas a su alma...  
  
-Ese bebé... debería ser mío, Draco...- su voz llegó lejana, como si hubiera otra persona dentro de su cuerpo que hablaba por ella. Él la miró sorprendido ante la confesión.- ¿Cuánto hace que sabes del compromiso?  
  
Draco carraspeó, dubitativo. Finalmente dijo:  
  
-Desde... que estaba en Hogwarts...  
  
-¿¿Desde hace tanto??- Ginny se incorporó, molesta. Se percató de amaba a Draco, pero había muchas cosas de su vida que ignoraba.- ¿Qué estabas pensando, Draco?   
  
-Nunca pensé en llevarlo a cabo...- la contradijo él.- Creí que iba a morirme junto a Voldemort...  
  
-Pero estás vivo... y le perteneces a otra...- dolor, dolor, una espina clavada en su pecho... otra de tantas...  
  
-No digas eso...  
  
-Es la verdad, por amarga que sea...  
  
-¡Todo esto va a arreglarse!- le prometió él, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella se recostó sobre su hombro, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo. Aquel que conocía tan bien.  
  
-No es tan fácil, Draco...- murmuró en voz baja, enredando sus dedos con los cabellos de oro.- Vas a tener un hijo...  
  
-No me interesa  
  
-¡No digas estúpideces!- le reprochó ella, apartándose. Serenó su expresión.- Vete, Draco... lárgate de aquí...  
  
-¿Qué?- él la miró incredulidad.  
  
-Estoy cansada, Draco...- dijo.- Estoy cansada de sufrir... de esperar por tí. ¿Te imaginas lo que duele tenerte y volver a perderte? Si no puedes arreglar esto... no regreses ¿oíste? No lo hagas... por favor...  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Aun cuando tenía sus cientos de años, la Mansión Malfoy se erigía tan magnífica como siempre, misteriosa y fascinante, rodeada de altísimos pinos. Un amplio camino de mármol blanco conducía hacia la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada y Draco lo atravesó lentamente, con la vista clavada en la mansión de piedra.  
  
Su hogar.  
  
Miles de sensaciones se le revolvían en el interior, indescriptibles, tantos recuerdos buenos y malos sellados en su memoria... que volvían a él, como atraídos por un imán.  
  
Subió la escalinata y llamó a la puerta, suavemente, preguntándose si aún habría alguien allí.   
  
No había sabido nada de su familia desde hacía años.  
  
Para su sorpresa ( o tranquilidad) un hombre petiso y calvo abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con una túnica gris y llevaba grabada la insignia de la familia. Sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto al ver al joven, pero ese momento de estupor se esfumó y pasó a convertirse en una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-¡¡Señorito Malfoy!!- exclamó, haciendo una reverencia.- ¡Por dios, cuánto ha crecido! ¡¡Qué bueno verlo otra vez por aquí, señorito!!  
  
-Hola, John...- Draco habló suavemente, aunque sus ojos seguían manteniendo una mirada grave.  
  
-¡¡Oh, pase, pase!!- el mayordomo se corrió a un costado, haciendo gestos para que el chico avanzara. Draco entró temeroso, sin saber exactamente porqué. El estómago le dió un vuelco al ver el interior de la casa: a pesar de la guerra, seguía intacto, tal cual como la había visto por última vez a sus dieciséis años...  
  
-¿Mis... padres?- preguntó, con cierto recelo. John suspiró y avanzó por la sala, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-Ah, señorito, su padre está en la biblioteca... pasa casi todo el día allí, ya ve,- John hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Draco, pero el chico observaba con avidez todos los detalles de la casa.- Y su madre... bueno... se fue al exterior...  
  
-¿Al exterior?- repitió Draco, sin comprender. John sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Si... hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad... Ella no soporta esconderse, dice que eso es para las escorias, no para la gente de sociedad...  
  
Habían llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca. Draco sentía como el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho, y casi temía que John, a su lado, pudiera oírlo. El mayordomo abrió las puertas de par en par, descubriendo la sala.  
  
Olía a humedad, a viejo, a encierro.  
  
Draco podía ver la nuca de su padre, de espaldas a él, posiblemente leyendo un libro, anhelando en secreto el regreso de su señor oscuro...  
  
-¿Sabes, John? Creo que te aceptaré el vaso de whisky que me has ofrecido hace un rato...- la voz de Lucius retumbó en la sala silenciosa.  
  
-Hola, papá...  
  
Lucius volteó lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada nublada de su hijo. Se levantó y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Ah, Draco... Sabía que vendrías...  
  
-¿Sabías... que estaba vivo?- inquirió él, mirando fijamente a su padre, y contemplando el efecto que el pasar de los años había tenido sobre él. Aunque aparentaba jovialidad, se lo veía fatigado y sus ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos.  
  
-Pansy no me dejó ninguna duda...-Lucius sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a su hijo, pero este endureció la expresión al oír el nombre de Pansy.  
  
-Esa... perra...- gruñó.  
  
-¡Draco!- lo reprendió Lucius, frunciendo el ceño.- Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tu futura esposa...  
  
-Nunca lo será...- dijo con rebeldía.  
  
-¡La que nunca será tu esposa es la pobretona Weasley con quien te has empecinado!  
  
-¡Retráctate!- exigió, avanzando peligrosamente.   
  
-Vamos, Draco, lo sabes... ¿Dónde ha quedado tu orgullo? No dejaré que caigas tan bajo...- Lucius hablaba con calma, mientras a Draco le hervía la sangre. Apretó los puños para no gritar, o, peor aún, para no golpear a su padre.- Tu matrimonio con Pansy está arreglado desde que tenías cuatro años...  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste... ser tan cruel?- dijo asqueado. ¿Qué derecho tenían a decidir su vida? ¡¡¡Quería gritar!!! Quería besar a Ginny... quería... que Pansy fuera sólo un mal sueño, una pesadilla a decir verdad.  
  
-Todo es por tu bien, Draco, algún día me lo agradecerás.- Lucius prendió un cigarro y aspiró lentamente.- Y ahora, ¡Tendremos un heredero! Eso es lo que esperaba de tí...  
  
-No me interesa- dijo reacio.- no lo quiero...  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Es un maldito bastardo...-dijo con bronca, apretando los dientes.  
  
Lucius caminó al frente y plantó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de su hijo. El rubio retrocedió, llevándose la mano a la cara.  
  
Le ardía.  
  
Estaba aturdido...  
  
-¡Draco Malfoy... deja de ser un maldito egoísta, y aprende a ver más allá de tus narices!- gritó Lucius. Draco tenía las mejillas encendidas y aún miraba a su padre con incredulidad. Quería... tener control sobre su vida... quería... desaparecer...- ¡Consumarás tu matrimonio y serás un padre como es debido para tu hijo!  
  
-En tus sueños, papá...- dijo arrogante, pero Lucius lo tomó por la túnica, amenazándolo.  
  
-Y vas a cumplirlos, Draco- sonrió.- Harás lo que yo diga, y eso es la última palabra...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny tachó otro día en el calendario.  
  
Dos meses.  
  
Dos meses de tortura, dos meses sin ver a Draco... más allá de una lechuza que envió hacia un tiempo atrás diciendo que regresaría...  
  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas... que el pecho se le oprimía...  
  
Suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse, pero el dolor no desaparecía, sino que se intensificaba a cada minuto.  
  
Sus ojos recayeron sobre el calendario, recorriendo perezosamente los números, intentando apartar la imágen de Draco de sus pensamientos.  
  
12, 13, 14... 14... ¿14?  
  
Se incorporó sobresaltada. Sin saber porqué las piernas le flameaban y rogó internamente que no fuera lo que estaba pensando...  
  
NO AHORA.  
  
No supo bien como siguieron los acontecimientos, porque lo próximo que supo era que estaba en una habitación sentada frente a un hombre alto y delgado que sonreía.  
  
Ella quería llorar y él sonreía, que dulce ironía.  
  
-¿Y entonces?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aferró con fuerza la cartera.  
  
El hombre sonrió más ampliamente y Ginny se sintió encogerse sobre el asiento. Se acomodó la bata blanca y le tendió a Ginny unos papeles.  
  
-Felicidades, Srita. Weasley... ud. está EMBARAZADA.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Sip, parece que Draco está haciendo bien las cosas U_____U je je je  
  
¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la sorpresita que viene con él... ¿Cómo se va a resolver todo esto? ¿Ginny va a decírselo a Draco? Mmm...habrá que esperar... (sip, paciencia...)  
  
Espero que el próximo capi me quede mejor que este, que esta muuuy feo U___U lo siento... voy a mejorar... de verdad....  
  
Y Ahora: ¡Gracias por los reviews! ^___________^  
  
-Mayumi Camui: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que este cap también... (aunque ahora vas a tener más dudas je jeje)  
  
-Arwen-Chan: Espero que te guste como va quedando... ^______^ ¡olvida la bomba je jeje!  
  
-Loyda: no me ahorques...jejeje.... aunque seguirás con la duda hasta el próx cap... U_____U gracias por el review!!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones ¿sip? Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino, nos leemos en el próximo cap!  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE.! 


	12. Introversión

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 12: Introversión  
  
¿Qué es el VERDADERO YO? Es aquello que tú ERES y no lo que HICIERON de tí...  
  
[Es un capítulo raro, verán que está centrado mayormente en los pensamientos y sentimientos de los dos personajes principales y sus posturas ante su futuro y demás. Es algo así como un complemento a la historia, un agregado que profundiza aún más en su mente... Espero que lo disfruten!]   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco se sentía como un animal enjaulado... privado de su libertad.  
  
Daba vueltas sin sentido en la habitación, mientras su intranquila mente vagaba por lugares distantes a la Mansión Malfoy.   
  
Más bien, lo contrario a la Mansión Malfoy, que cualquiera claramente podría identidificar como La Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Mierda, cuanto la echaba de menos... Y cada día que pasaba veía más lejos la resolución del aprieto en el que se hallaba metido. Cada día sentía que la soga se apretaba más a su cuello y lo sofocaba, impidiéndole pensar correctamente y controlar sus impulsos de mandar todo al diablo.  
  
-Era lo primero que tendría que haber hecho...-se dijo a si mismo con cierto dejo de melancolía, dejándose caer en la misma cama en que había pasado su adolescencia.   
  
Pero entonces una vocecita en su mente le recordó que eso era lo último que le convenía hacer, en vista de su actual situación. Y eso lo enfureció y apretó los puños con fuerza, con la frustración recorriendo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo como una burla cruel...  
  
Chantaje.   
  
Una salida simple... y sucia...   
  
¿Porqué diablos a sus veintiún años no podía tener el control absoluto sobre su vida?  
  
¿Porqué no podía decidir ÉL mismo su futuro?  
  
¿Porqué debía bajar obedientemente la cabeza, algo que no era su naturaleza; para dejar que otros le indicaran el camino?  
  
¿Porqué debía guardarse todo el odio, la bronca, la impotencia y las ganas de gritar dentro de sí, hasta que sintiera que su cuerpo iba a estallar en cientas de partículas?  
  
¿Porqué... no tenía opciones?  
  
Opciones... que realmente le sirvieran...  
  
No las que le había dejado su padre, esos dos caminos con los que acabó de destrozarle los sueños al comunicárselos.  
  
Un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer. Cerró los ojos con furia, apretándolos fuertemente.   
  
Camino número uno: boda con Pansy... lo que sería una traición a su adorada Ginny y a su amor por ella. Una forma de traicionarse a si mismo, también.  
  
Camino número dos: Si se negaba a la boda, lo que era más que evidente, su padre había jurado mandar a todo el Ministerio detrás suyo. Y el Ministerio significaba la muerte. Pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban era la peor tortura que se cruzaba por la mente. No era totalmente por el hecho de estar encerrado y por tener que estar bajo la influencia de los dementores... sino por hecho de que Ginny se transformaría paulatinamente en un recuerdo en su mente, al tiempo que no la vería nunca más... Los dementores la borrarían de su cabeza...  
  
-Argg...- Draco gruñó, encerrando un almohadón entre sus manos, apretujándolo con fuerza, como si deseara internamente que fuera el cuello de su padre. Dolor... quería que sintiera todo el dolor que habitaba su alma, que sintiera la impotencia que significaba quedar bajo el mando de los demás... que sintiera...  
  
Pero no. Lucius Malfoy jugaba realmente sucio, más deshonesto de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo jamás. Y además poseía una astucia inigualable, un poder mágnanimo para pasearse cómodamente ante las narices de los demás cuando todos sabían lo que hacía, o en lo que andaba, pero nadie podía demostrarlo, nadie podía acusarlo, porque era lo bastante inteligente para delimitar el territorio por el que transitaba, cuidándose de nunca dar un paso más allá, lo que lo perjudicaría.  
  
Pero él, Draco, era más impulsivo, a pesar de su calma aparente; de su seguridad hermética y helada. Por más que durante años su padre intentó inculcarle su forma de comportarse, tras los años de obediencia sumisa su impulsividad volvió a ganar secretamente terreno en su alma, y cada vez le costaba más controlar sus impulsos, le costaba más usar prudentemente la razón y calcular fríamente los pasos a seguir en lugar de estallar y acabar gritando a todo pulmón.  
  
  
  
Casi como un dragón, impetuoso, indómito...  
  
Sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que, si en estos momentos fuera a Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo propusiera para Gryffindor a raíz de su hervidero de emociones.  
  
Miró con aberración el reloj de oro que descanzaba en una esquina de su cuarto. Apenas pasaban las cuatro de la tarde, y su padre esperaba su respuesta para las siete en punto.  
  
En tres horas, definiría su destino...  
  
¿Cómo hacerlo?  
  
¿Qué camino elegir?  
  
¿Porqué no agregaba un tercero que incluyera el suicidio? No, Ginny no se merecía eso.  
  
¿Y si realmente tenía razón Granger cuando le dijo que dejara a Ginny ser feliz, que la dejara con el idiota de Potter?  
  
Después de todo... a su lado sólo encontraba el dolor... él la hacía sufrir una y otra vez... ¿acaso sería así para siempre? ¿Su amor ya estaba condenado desde un principio y ellos se negaban a verlo?  
  
Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, como si deseara que esos pensamientos culposos desaparecieran de su mente. Esos pensamientos que lo hacen a uno repensarse las cosas... y que podían llevarlo a una decisión equivocada... o acertada. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello rubio, con fuerza.  
  
¿El egoísmo es una rama del amor?  
  
Porque si es así, él era tremendo egoísta.  
  
No podía, por más que quisiera, dejar ir a Ginny.   
  
Equivalía a un desgarre profundo de su alma... después del esfuerzo de sobrevivir por ella.  
  
Equivalía a su muerte en vida, como en Azkaban. No podía concebir su vida sin ella, aunque en un tiempo hubiera sido inconcebible para él su vida CON ella.  
  
Apretó los labios, hasta convertirlos en una fína línea rojiza.  
  
Y dejarla con Potter... precisamente con POTTER, era lo mismo que clavarle espinas a su corazón voluntariamente.  
  
¿Qué tenía Harry Potter mejor que él?  
  
¿En que parte había un papel firmado que declarara que el cara rajada era mejor que él en algún aspecto?  
  
Ah, bueno, lo que él fue un mortífago no contaba, porque no fue bajo su consentimiento. Lo mismo que ahora, nadie le dio opciones... que le sirvieran.  
  
¿Y que más?  
  
Entonces, tímida y lentamente, una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios suaves.  
  
Si, Ginny Weasley lo amaba a él, no a Harry. Y eso los distinguía de sobremanera.  
  
Ginny lo había ELEGIDO.  
  
Y ese pensamiento lo reconfortó, al menos por el momento.  
  
Pero sus labios perdieron la curva al momento siguiente, volviendo a convertirse en una línea recta.  
  
Sus decisiones siempre implicaban hacer sufrir a Ginny...  
  
Y la que tenía que tomar ahora no le garantizaba menos...  
  
Otra vez volvió a sentir el pecho oprimido y esa sensación de ahogo cuando miró el reloj y vió que las agujas seguían corriendo febrilmente, como jugándole una carrera al tiempo.  
  
No podía evitar que hubiera lágrimas, que hubiera dolor...  
  
Pero... algún día... compensaría a Ginny por todo.  
  
Cómo y cuándo eran preguntas que no importaban ahora.  
  
Algún día, ÉL haría FELIZ a Ginny... y lentamente, con esa FELICIDAD irían borrando los malos recuerdos del pasado...  
  
Pero eso era el futuro, porque ya tenía mucho por lo que pensar ahora, en el presente.  
  
Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.  
  
Y otra vez las opciones nada favorables desfilaban por su cabeza.  
  
¿Qué camino tomar?  
  
¿Cuál era la salida?  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny se subió al muro y abrió los brazos a los lados.  
  
El viento le golpeaba el rostro, siendo al mismo tiempo firme y suave...  
  
Dejó que sus ojos azules pasearan por el hermoso paisaje, deleitándose por el manto esmeralda que se extendía más allá del prado donde se encontraba su casa. El cielo estaba limpio e increíblemente azul.  
  
Inhaló profundamente, deseando que con eso la sangre fluyera normalmente y le permitiera articular pensamientos coherentes.  
  
Si, eso era lo que necesitaba.  
  
¿Porqué estar en situaciones peligrosas la ayudaba a recuperar la calma?  
  
Había descubierto eso en su época en Hogwarts, cuando se encaramaba al muro de la pajarera de las lechuzas, preparándose para su suicidio. Se había vuelto un hábito demasiado arraigado, la hacía sentirse pequeña en un mundo demasiado grande. La hacía ver que ella no era todo el universo y que había otras cosas por las que preocuparse.   
  
¿Pero no estaba desarrollando una tendencia suicida?  
  
Después de Hogwarts, recorriendo los alrededores de su casa, encontró un pequeño acantilado, y solía encaramarse en lo más alto siempre que el anhelo por Draco le desgarraba el alma y la hacía llorar.  
  
Y eso la serenaba, sentirse al borde de la muerte, y a la vez increíblemente viva.  
  
Estar consciente de la frágil línea que separa a ambas palabras.  
  
Y si alguna vez había esperado olvidarse, arrancarse a Draco de la mente, ahora era imposible, cuando tenía una parte del joven creciendo dentro suyo.  
  
Que sensación extraña.  
  
Sin decidirse si reir o llorar...  
  
Si estar feliz o triste...  
  
Un sinfín de emociones paseaban por su cuerpo y ella no lograba distinguirlas a todas. Mejor dicho, casi a ninguna.  
  
Sólo reconocía con claridez una sensación que la había acompañado demasiado tiempo: la angustia.  
  
Una especie de remolino que daba vueltas en su pecho, la hacía marearse y que se le nublaran los ojos.  
  
Debería estar feliz... pero no tenía a Draco...  
  
¿Cómo iba a hacer para criar un bebé ella sola?  
  
Su familia iba a echarla de su casa por esto... Iban a recordarle dolorosamente lo malo que era estar con Draco, las cosas que siempre salían mal, que ella era siempre la que terminaba perdiendo...  
  
Y ella no necesitaba eso, no ahora.  
  
Porque AMABA a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y nada, ni nadie podía cambiar eso...  
  
Ni siquiera el que él no estuviera con ella el resto de su vida.  
  
Se estremeció ante el último pensamiento. Con cierto temblor, reposó su mano derecha sobre su vientre, buscando sentir algo, un indicio de la personita que llevaba adentro.  
  
Un Malfoy. Un Weasley. Rara combinación.  
  
Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y cayó al abismo, perdiéndose.  
  
¿Y si todo esto era una forma, un designio de alguien para que se conformara al no tener a Draco?  
  
¿Y si todo esto era otra cruel broma del destino que le había hecho creer que podría tener a Draco para luego arrebatárselo caprichosamente?  
  
Quizá era una forma de ver que Draco no era para ella... que él estaba destinado a otro futuro... Draco estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de vida...  
  
¿Entonces, porqué los momentos que compartían parecían tan perfectos?  
  
¿Cómo si cada detalle fuera cuidado y no había nada para criticar o quejarse?  
  
¿Porqué cada vez que Draco le decía que la amaba, al momento siguiente ocurría algo que la lastimaba?  
  
Fue dejándose caer lentamente al césped y se recostó en el, sintiendo el suave olor de la grama cuando está húmeda. Cerró los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con una flor.  
  
¿Porqué el nombre de Draco siempre venía tomado de la mano con la palabra DOLOR?  
  
Sonrió ante su indulgencia, nadie iba a contestarle eso. Quizá, lo máximo que llegarían a decirle era que ella misma se buscaba el dolor, porque siempre seguía esperando por Draco, como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.  
  
¿Acaso no es así el amor?  
  
¿Todo es de color rosa?  
  
¿La felicidad está presente las veinticuatro horas del día?  
  
No. La felicidad son pequeños momentos, esos que compartían, fugaces, y que se recordaban con dulzura aún mucho tiempo después.  
  
Pero a veces el sabor amargo del dolor lograba eclipsar todo eso.  
  
Pero AMABA a Draco.  
  
Sin él, estaba perdida, en un mundo frío y vasto donde le daba la impresión de que todos iban en contra suya, queriendo cambiarla para que se "amoldara" a como debían ser las cosas.  
  
¿Porqué todos insistían en que cambie sus sentimientos?  
  
¿Cómo se cambian los sentimientos?  
  
Ginny suspiró con dejadez. Esa es la manera de represión más cruel que hay. Y ella lo sabía en carne propia, eso de intentar aparentar cosas que el corazón se niega a sentir nunca funciona. Tarde o temprano todo vuelve a aparecer.   
  
Ahora ya sabía que Draco era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, su complemento...  
  
¿Entonces porqué el destino insistía en separarlos?  
  
Ojalá tuviera la respuesta. Volvió a pasar su mano por su vientre, pero aún no asimilaba el impacto de la noticia en toda su magnitud.  
  
Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza como ecos lejanos y persistentes, rodéandolo todo, sobreponiéndose a la voz de la razón.  
  
Iba a tener un hijo.  
  
Sonrío débilmente por aquel maravilloso secreto que sólo ella conocía.   
  
Quizá Draco no estaba tan lejos después de todo.  
  
¿Y como seguiría las cosas de ahora en más?  
  
¿Qué le deparaba el destino?  
  
¿Más dolor o un momento de extraña y anhelada calma?  
  
¿Quizá una tregua permanente?  
  
-La vida no tendría sentido si lo supiéramos todo...- murmuró Ginny, viendo una mariposa posarse delicadamente sobre una flor.  
  
La vida ya había jugado sus cartas... y ahora le tocaba a ella:  
  
¿Qué camino tomar?  
  
¿Cuál era la salida?  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
En el cuarto de una lejana y fría mansión de piedra, un joven de cabellos como el oro se abandonó a las debilidades del sueño, al mundo perfecto en que sus ojos grises podían admirar a su amada.  
  
En las orillas de un acantilado alfombrado por la grama de color esmeralda, una jovencita con cabellos de fuego, susurró el nombre de Draco mientras una dulce sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, saboreando la dicha de estar con su amado.  
  
::::::::::::::::::   
  
Holas!! ¿Cómo están?   
  
Espero que bien... Bueno, este es un capítulo raro, pero desde hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer algo así y no me salía, y hoy simplemente me senté a escribir y mi mente me dictó todo esto que está más arriba ^_______^U  
  
Son únicamente los pensamientos de Draco y Ginny, sus posturas... lo hice, quizás, para que comprendieran las cosas desde su punto de vista, no lo sé con exactitud.  
  
Como ven, no revela nada del próximo cap, y no hay nada nuevo U______U je je je, pero mañana tendrán el cap 13 arriba, así pueden sacarse las dudas que les quedaron desde el cap anterior.  
  
La frase que aparece al principio es de Paulo Coelho, y me pareció perfecta para la situación de Draco y Ginny. A ambos intentaron cambiarlos... y los confundieron. Pero ahora están volviendo a ver quienes son en realidad. U______U aahh! que filosófica.  
  
Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado y que les haya sacado alguna duda que tenían... ^______^  
  
Y ahora sí, gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
-Valery Ryddle:Sip... consideraré el matar a Pansy je je je, no te preocupes que yo también la odio... Gracias por el review!  
  
-Loyda: ¿No le crees a Pansy? Si es tan buena mujer... ^_______^U jejeje, tendras que esperar al próximo cap... gracias por el review!  
  
-Zelshamada: ¡Que bueno saber de tí! ^_____________^ y sip, Draco tiene herederos... ¿cuántos más tendrá por ahí? je je je Y sip, a mi tambien me encanta la pareja Sirius/Remus y no pude evitar incluir un pokitin de Slash...es más fuerte que yo... U______U me alegro que te haya gustado, eres la única que me lo comentó. ¿Si Harry consiguió a la chica? ¡En el próximo capi lo sabrán! Lo único que puedo decirles es que quizá... este un poco distinto. Y seguís haciendome sonrojar por tantos elogios, no se si me los merezca, pero en fin: ¡¡¡gracias!!! (por cierto.... ¬_____¬ ¿para cuando la actualización de "el hubiera solo existe en las bolas de cristal" ¡me gusta mucho y hace mucho que espero,, snif....!)  
  
-Lucía: Ya veremos como saldrán las cosas, y el cap 13 (porque este no adelanta nada...jejee es un cap medio inútil) estará para mañana... (bah, no se cuando leeras esto jejeje) muchas gracias por el review!  
  
-Katy: Lucius es demasiado astuto para haber muerto..... U______U sip, además de que no quería dejar a Draco huerfano je je je ¿Qué porque Draco le hace caso? Bueno,e so lo responde este cap. gracias por el review!  
  
-Niniel: gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad ^_________^ Espero saber de ti nuevamente y que me cuentes que te parecen los caps....  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al messenger: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen reviews!  
  
BeSiToS. AiRiLeE!  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING ^___^ 


	13. Ilusiones rotas

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 13: Ilusiones rotas   
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Ginny, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Molly Weasley miró con curiosidad a su hija, que apenas había probado el desayuno. Estaba rara últimamente, y su piel se había vuelto increíblemente pálida, como si le hubieran sacado una gran cantidad de sangre y todavía no se recuperaba.  
  
-Sí, mamá, estoy perfecta- Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, por aparentar inocencia cuando la horrible sensación de naúseas se agitaba en su interior.- No tengo mucha hambre... eso es todo...- apartó el plato, si seguía sintiendo ese asqueroso olor a comida a esa hora de la mañana acabaría descomponiéndose.  
  
-¿Estás segura?-preguntó dubitativa la señora Weasley, pasándole la mano por el cabello.  
  
-Sí, mamá.- respondió Ginny, levantándose. Todavía no se sentía lista para contarles lo que sucedía, porque todavía ELLA no estaba lista para recibir el sermón que seguramente le darían. Y después estaba el bebé... ¿y si la obligaban a deshacerse de él? Pero el guardarse todo para ella tampoco le traía muy buenos resultados, porque se la pasaba con ganas de llorar las veinticuatro horas del día. Y no tenía a nadie para contarle sus angustias, sus miedos, para pedir consejo...  
  
Estaba sola.  
  
Se sentía sola.  
  
Alejada de todos, distante en su mundo propio.  
  
En su "burbuja de sufrimiento", como le había dicho Ron una vez. Increíble como el poco intelecto de Ron le había dictado unas palabras tan profundas y llenas de significado.  
  
Ginny sonrió para sí misma, mientras su madre la miraba con extrañeza.  
  
-Voy a salir un rato, mamá- anunció, apresurándose a llegar a la puerta. La señora Weasley asintió en silencio, y Ginny desapareció.  
  
Molly suspiró y se volvió hacia Ron que todavía desayunaba solo en una esquina de la mesa.  
  
-¿No sientes algo raro, Ron?- preguntó, retorciéndose las manos. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, como restándole interés.  
  
-Ya sabes lo que le pasa, mamá.- dijo revolviendo la avena.- tiene el síndrome "Draco Malfoy", ese hijo de p..  
  
-¡¡Ronald!!- gritó Molly, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba esa manía de Ron de utilizar palabras indecorosas, y por más que se lo recalcara no lograba corregirlo.- ¡¡El vocabulario, Ron!! ¡No tienes porqué usar específicamente ESE calificativo!  
  
-Ya, mamá...- la cortó Ron.- Es lo que mejor describe a Malfoy... Y Ginny es una estúpida- su madre iba a empezar a gritar pero el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo dejara hablar.- Está convencida de que Malfoy es su alma gemela... ¿dónde escuchaste una locura semejante? ¡Draco Malfoy, por dios!- Ron soltó una carcajada sarcástica, cruel.- Y él va a seguir lastimándola a su antojo, y mientras ella siga tan ciega, se la va a pasar llorando toda su vida. Por eso ya no me importa, porque ella NO te escucha cuando quieres mostrarle como son las cosas en realidad...  
  
-Pero es tu hermana, Ron...- le recordó Molly, teniendo que reconocer que, en el fondo, la crueldad de Ron era verdad en cierto sentido.  
  
-Una cosa no quita la otra- sentenció Ron, y se limitó a terminar el desayuno en silencio. Seguir rompiéndose las neuronas para intentar averiguar que era lo que Ginny veía en Malfoy, no era su idea de diversión; sino lo que consideraba un caso perdido.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco repasó su decisión por última vez.  
  
No lo convencía, pero después de analizarla con mucha paciencia, lo que había significado pasar la noche en vela, había decidido que, por ahora, era la salida más adecuada.  
  
Y más adelante podría trazar algún plan para deshacerse de todo. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y salió de la habitación caminando sin prisa alguna. Paseó por los lúgubres pasillos de la mansión, oyendo como sus zapatos rechinaban al contacto con el piso de piedra.  
  
Después de andar unos minutos se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de roble, con la inscripción grabada: "Lucius Malfoy", en una letra con muchas florituras.  
  
Aspiró, y dejó que sus ojos grises recayeran sobre el reloj de pie que estaba al final del corredor. Daban las siete en punto.  
  
-Y ahora... voy a ponerme la soga al cuello...- murmuró, mientras abría la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sus ojos grises se oscurecieron como una nube de humo.  
  
-Draco...- Lucius sonrió ampliamente al ver al rubio aparecer en la habitación. Se reclinó en la silla de cuero, cruzándose de brazos con soberbia.- Veo que sigues siendo puntual...  
  
-Olvida las trivialidades...- soltó, con la voz fría, lejana. No estaba de ánimo para que su padre se regocijara a su costa.  
  
-Ah... tranquilo, Draco... -Lucius soltó una carcajada breve, que sonó antinatural en aquel silecio tan tenso. Draco apretó aún más los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y su boca se fue convirtiendo en una línea.- ¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer de tu vida, hijo?  
  
El joven asintió en silencio, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba mientras se acercaba el momento.  
  
-Me alegro...- Lucius se inclinó sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos sobre los de su hijo, inquisidores, arrogantes.- Y dime, Draco... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Llamar al Ministerio o comenzar a envíar invitaciones de boda?  
  
Otra vez silencio. Como si estuvieran en el fondo de un pozo y el silencio llegaba hasta el alma misma. Y lo aturdía, se entremezclaba con sus sentimientos como una fibra de hilo y lo hacía perder la orientación.  
  
-¿Y?- Lucius insistió al ver a Draco cabizbajo y callado, como sumido en sus pensamientos y en una lucha interna contra éstos.  
  
-La...- Draco pasó saliva y la imagen de Ginny se le apareció en la mente, dándole una punzada de culpabilidad. Sacudió la cabeza para hacerla desaparecer y poder pensar fríamente.- La segunda- dijo al fin.- La boda.  
  
-¡Ah, caramba, Draco!- Lucius sonrió.- ¡Excelente decisión!  
  
Pero Draco no se quedó un minuto más allí, lo agobiaba, tanto el lugar cerrado como el engreímiento y superioridad de las los que hacía gala su padre, aquel hombre que alguna vez había admirado.  
  
Se sentía sucio, traidor, dolido...  
  
Corrió por los pasillos y salió al exterior violentamente, y comenzó a golpear el tronco de un árbol con los puños, impotente.  
  
Hilillos de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse por su blanca piel, mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otras, como perlas de cristal.  
  
Golpeó más fuerte, ignorando el quejido de su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor. Más bien, deseaba que el dolor opacara toda la bronca e impotencia que tenía en su alma, todos los pedazos de sus sueños rotos que vagaban por su alma.  
  
-Perdóname, Ginny...- jadeó, dejándose caer de rodillas en el césped, como un frágil muñeco de trapo. Cerró los ojos.-¡¡¡Ahrrgg, maldición!!- estrelló sus puños contra la tierra, arrancando unos manojos de grama.  
  
Rabia, rabia, rabia.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny llamó suavemente a la puerta, deseando que hubiera alguien en casa. Estaba por golpear otra vez cuando un joven de cabellos negro azabache apareció en el rellano, mirándola con sorpresa. No hubiera esperado verla allí.  
  
-Hola, Harry- lo saludó ella, viendo que él la miraba con cierto recelo.   
  
-Ginny.- suspiró él, corriéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. No sabía porqué, pero el volver a ver a Ginny le dio un vuelco en su interior, y eso lo puso molesto. La pelirroja avanzó tímidamente a la casa, y sonrió al volver a ver ese lugar en el que había pasado tantos momentos junto a él.-¿Se te ofrece algo?  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- preguntó ella, pasando por alto la pregunta del joven. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo.  
  
-Eh... podría decirse que bien...- contestó, algo evasivo. Clavó sus ojos verdes en el suelo, porque si los mantenía sobre la joven, temía que algunos sentimientos que estaban guardados comenzaran a tomar vigencia de nuevo.  
  
-Me alegro tanto, Harry...- dijo Ginny en un suspiro, con voz melosa. Harry la miró con interés, se estaba comportando extraño.  
  
-¿Y... tú como estás?- preguntó él, más por educación que por las ansias de saberlo, porque no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella le contara los detalles de su relación con Malfoy.  
  
-No importa eso...- respondió, mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a nublarse.- Vine a decirte algo Harry...  
  
-¿Si?- Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera una trivialidad, algo sin sentido, es más, hasta deseaba que viniera a decirle que era un estúpido, pero no quería nada que involucrara sentimientos. Había resistido dos meses sin verla, y se estaba recuperando bastante bien... y ahora ella aparecía de la nada... para decirle algo... que no deseaba escuchar...  
  
-Tengo... tengo que sacarme todo lo que estuve guardando tanto tiempo, Harry...- sollozó, con la voz quebrándosele. -Yo... ya no sé que hacer... tengo que decírselo a alguien...  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?  
  
-Harry... estoy... estoy...-aspiró profundamente.- estoy embarazada.  
  
A Harry le resultó como si alguien hubiera apagado el sonido del mundo por unos instantes y las únicas palabras que hacían eco en su cabeza eran las de Ginny diciendo que estaba embarazada... Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente, como si deseara salir de su pecho...  
  
-¿De mí?- preguntó, casi con temor. Después de todo, él podría ser el padre. Hacía sólo dos meses que estaban separados.  
  
-De Draco...- dijo suavemente, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. La expresión de Harry pareció endurecerse y tornarse distante.  
  
-¿Para qué me cuentas esto?- inquirió. Ginny lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-¡No sé que hacer, Harry!- gimió, secándose las lágrimas.- ¡Estoy tan perdida!   
  
-¿Porqué a mí, Ginny?- No había rastros del Harry amable que siempre había sido, se había vuelto increíblemente serio, como insensible a las lágrimas de Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿No podías contárselo a Ron, a Hermione o a cualquier otro?- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con dureza. Algo se había roto entre ellos, y ella ahora se sentía estúpida.  
  
-Es que...  
  
-Eres egoísta, Ginny- sentenció él, acomodándose los lentes con dejadez.- Después de todo... aún sigues creyendo que el universo gira en torno a tí.  
  
-¡¡Harry!! Yo no... es que creí que podía confíar en tí... cuando me dijiste todo eso, el día de la boda...  
  
-¡Ah, vamos! - Harry sonrió amargamente.- ¡Mientras te decía todo eso el corazón se me partía en pedazos, Ginny! ¡No sé de donde diablos me saqué todas esas palabras empalagosas para no lastimarte! ¡Y a ti te importa una mierda todo!  
  
Ginny se estremeció, nunca había visto a Harry tan fuera de sí, tan enojado...  
  
-¡¡Me dejaste en el altar y ahora vienes a decirme que estas embarazada de Malfoy que no sabes que hacer!! ¿Tengo cara de adivino, Ginny?- Ella sollozó, las palabras de Harry eran duras, crueles. Él no quería lastimarla, pero le dolía la actitud de ella. Eso de creer que él lo había superado como si nada.- ¡¡Iba a casarme contigo!! No vengas a hablarme del hijo de Malfoy...  
  
-¡Harry, yo nunca quise...  
  
-No quieres, Ginny, pero lo haces de todas formas.- la cortó él, serio.  
  
-¡Draco se fue!- dijo entre sollozos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.  
  
Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de soltar la última puñalada:  
  
-Ese es tu problema. Tú elegiste a Draco Malfoy. Busca tu la forma de salir de esto, porque yo ya no seré tu paño de lágrimas. No más, Ginny.  
  
-¿Harry?- una chica apareció en la sala y miraba confundida tanto a Harry como a Ginny que lloraba acurrucada en un rincón. Ginny la reconoció de haberla visto algunas veces en el Ministerio: era una rubia alta y bonita, y apenas estaba cubierta con una sábana azul.  
  
La expresión de Harry se serenó por unos momentos.  
  
-Vuelve al cuarto, cariño...- pidió, suavemente.- Hablamos luego...  
  
-¿Quién es, Harry?- preguntó la chica rubia.  
  
-Nadie.- respondió él rápidamente. Ginny se sintió morir, con un profundo dolor en su pecho. Harry era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba y que siempre pensó que la apoyaría. Cuan equivocada estaba.  
  
La joven asintió en silencio y desapareció, posiblemente recostándose en la cama en la que, en otro tiempo, era el lugar ocupado por Ginny.  
  
-Bien... - Ginny se levantó tambaleandose, profundamente herida. Sonrió tristemente.- No soy nadie... que bien, Harry.   
  
-No puedo llorar por tí toda mi vida- respondió él, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Mirarla hubiera sido demasiado, después de todo, el también se sentía una basura por lo que acababa de decir.   
  
-A veces... la crueldad no es necesaria- murmuró ella, echando a correr sin mirar atras. Harry acababa de lastimarla en lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
Harry la miró alejarse en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a resentirse y se maldijo por esto. ¿Porqué no lograba olvidarla?  
  
-La crueldad... te mantendrá alejada de mí... la crueldad... es lo que me ayuda a olvidarte... sin eso, estoy perdido...- murmuró, apretando los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La Mansión Malfoy era como siempre la había imaginado; imponente, blanca, señorial, en resumen, una casa digna de la gente de alta sociedad.  
  
No como ella, que se sentía extraña entre tanto esplendor. Lentamente, y sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a avanzar por el blanco camino de mármol que conducía a la entrada.  
  
Los sollozos eran incontenibles, y sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecían inyectados en sangre. Lo único que quería era caer en los brazos de Draco y oír su voz asegurándole que todo saldría bien.  
  
Eso la ayudaría.  
  
-¿Viniste a pedir limosna, Weasley?- la voz burlona de Pansy llegó desde algún lugar. Ginny se volteó y encontró a la joven de pie detrás suyo, junto a un enorme pino.  
  
-No me molestes, Parkinson...-soltó Ginny, interrumpiendo un sollozo y mirando con bronca a Pansy.  
  
-¡Ah, soy Malfoy ahora!- anunció esta, balánceandose.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡Draco y yo vamos a casarnos!- dijo, feliz. Sus ojos brillaban, y los de Ginny parecieron ensombrecerse de golpe. Sentía las piernas como gelatina, dudando de que pudieran sostenerla.  
  
-Quiero... hablar con Draco...- pidió, sintiendo que el mundo le daba vueltas.  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Eso es algo que te puedes ir olvidando! - sonrió con malicia.  
  
-Parkinson...  
  
-De ninguna manera... lárgate, no vas a ver a Draco nunca más... nunca más, ¿me oyes? Es MI esposo. Desaparece para siempre de nuestras vidas, estamos muy bien sin tí. Y Draco ya empezó a olvidarte... créeme.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Holasss!  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste... como ven, cumplí con lo prometido y lo subí en un día je je je  
  
Y bueno... ¿les sorprendió la reacción de Harry? ^_________^ Bastante duro... pero hay que ponerse en su postura también...  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
-Lucía: bueno, espero que este cap sí te guste je je je y para saber la reacción de Draco habrá que esperar al próx. cap. ^_________^  
  
-Arwen-chan: amiga! je je je espero que te guste este capi...   
  
Bueno, eso es todo, si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino, dejen reviews!  
  
Nos leemos pronto!  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	14. No mas secreto

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 14: No más secreto  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que unos mechones de color rojo fuego le cayeran sobre el rostro. No se molestó en quitarlos, porque las palabras de Pansy aún retumbaban en su cabeza, como ecos dolorosos, que le taladraban la mente, confundiéndola.  
  
-¡¡Eso es mentira!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo, quería autoconvencerse de lo que decía. Pansy sonrió, burlona, dando unos pasos en dirección a Ginny, con altanería.- ¡¡Draco no me ha olvidado!!  
  
-Como si fueras tanta cosa... como si valiera la pena recordarte...- comentó Pansy con desinterés, regocijándose al ver como Ginny se estremecía de rabia ante cada palabra suya.  
  
-Tu no me conoces...- murmuró Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.   
  
-¡Ni es algo que me interese, Weasley!- se rió Pansy, mirándola con incredulidad ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Ginny. Se notaba que el dolor comenzaba a afectarla... no lograba mantener la sangre fría ni la voluntad para responder a sus insultos adecuadamente.  
  
Era inferior, como siempre había creído.  
  
-Estás subestimando a Draco...- agregó Pansy, alisándose con soltura su cabellera castaña. - Él se divirtió contigo en Hogwarts, pero ahora ya no puede seguir con esa farsa. Él es un Malfoy, alguien de sociedad... y debe hacer su vida de acorde a eso. Tú nunca tuviste la oportunidad, jamás. Fueron ilusiones, Weasley, lamento rompertélas... - Pansy cerró los ojos, dramática, aunque la sonrisa permanecía impresa en su rostro.- Y ahora haz el favor de desaparecer y de volver a donde te corresponde. La basura con la basura...  
  
-¡¡Estúpida!!- bramó Ginny, enfurecida. Pansy pasó a su lado ceremoniosamente y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, manteniendo su perfecta compostura. Ginny permaneció en el lugar, aturdida, sin saber que hacer. Se sentía tan... fuera de lugar... tan extraña... ¿porqué no golpeaba a Pansy por todo lo que acababa de decirle? ¿Porqué... - ¡¡Quiero verlo!!- no quiso hacerlo de esa forma, pero su grito se asemejó a un aullido desesperado, un grito proveniente de lo más hondo de su alma y su corazón herido.  
  
Pansy se volteó antes de poner un pie en la casa, dejó que su boca se ensanchara en una sonrisa abrierta, perfecta... y maliciosa. Le dirigió a Ginny una mirada autosuficiente, mirándola por encima del hombro, como se mira a un insecto asqueroso. Repugnante. Y con voz suave, aterciopelada, terminó:  
  
-Jamás...- y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a Ginny sola con su desesperación.  
  
La pelirroja se dejó caer en el césped como una pluma. No le importó que se trataba de la mansión Malfoy, y del peligro de que la encontrara Lucius, porque otra vez el dolor estaba con toda intensidad agitando su alma, volviéndola loca.  
  
Desesperándola.  
  
En su vida, le cerraban una puerta tras otra... el dolor la golpeaba una y otra vez, sin piedad... ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?   
  
¿Acaso enamorarse de Draco tenía un precio tan alto que ella había ignorado?  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-Estás callado, Harry...  
  
Él sonrió, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se obligó a clavar sus ojos verdes en la muchacha con el cabello dorado que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido levemente.  
  
-No pasa nada, Mandy...- la contradijo, aunque le estaba mintiendo. Cada vez que veía a Ginny sentía como si lo golpeara un tornado y todo se movía de lugar. Aunque intentara parecer duro... aunque quisiera ponerse a si mismo un hechizo anti- sentimientos, no podía... No es que la AMARA, pero todavía quedaban sentimientos que no identificaba con Mandy.  
  
-¿No piensas contarme sobre la chica esa que vino hace un rato?- inquirió ella, con insistencia, deseando que Harry fuera más abierto, más comunicativo. Que no le guardara tantos secretos... poder llegar al fondo de esos ojos verde esmeralda, aunque sabía bien que él no lo permitiría. Al menos, no por ahora.- Se veía tan mal... tan... desesperada...  
  
-Lo estaba...- dijo Harry, acariciando lentamente el cabello de su compañera. ¿Porqué no sentía nada? ¿Porqué Mandy no tenía en él el mismo efecto devastador que la pelirroja? ¿Ese sentimiento desgarrador que lo hacía volverse loco al no tenerla cerca?- Es la hermana de Ron...  
  
-¿Weasley? -preguntó ella con sorpresa. Conocía a Ron del Ministerio. Harry asintió en silencio. -¿Y que pasaba con ella?  
  
Harry mantenía la vista clavada en el cieloraso blanco, renuente a recordar todo lo referente a Ginny. Era complicado, doloroso, y aún estaba fresco.   
  
Una herida mal cicatrizada...   
  
-No quiero hablar de ello...- respondió con amabilidad, rogando por que la chica no se molestara.  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí, Harry?- preguntó con cierto tono de reproche en la voz.- Ya tenemos un tiempo juntos...  
  
-Confío en tí, Mandy, creéme...- la interrumpió Harry, pacientemente.- Pero no voy a hablar de la hermana de Ron. No lo haré.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué tanto lío? ¿Fue tu novia?  
  
Harry se sobresaltó al oír la palabra "novia" y se levantó bruscamente de la cama, sintiendo que algo se le revolvía en el interior. Y eso lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Tengo que hacer algo, Mandy- Harry comenzó a vestirse con prisa. - Volveré en un rato...  
  
-¡Voy a enojarme si te vas, Harry!- le advirtió ella.- ¡Siempre me dejas a un lado de tu vida! ¡Y no sé que es lo que pasa!  
  
-No tengo tiempo ahora, de verdad...- Harry le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla, a lo que ella bufó.- Algún día te contaré...   
  
-¡¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, Harry!!- gritó Mandy, mientras él salía del apartamento dando un portazo.  
  
No podía... ser insensible... no podía... Sabía que Ginny era extremadamente vulnerable...  
  
Y sabía, también, que era obstinada... y que en el pasado había intentado suicidarse, si no fuera porque lo descubrieron a tiempo.  
  
Y había vuelto a perder a Draco, además de tener un bebé creciendo dentro suyo... Harry apuró el paso, deseando que a Ginny no se le cruzara ninguna locura por la mente.  
  
Sabía que él no podría ayudarla, pero al menos no quería tener que cargar con la conciencia si a ella le pasaba algo.  
  
Tenía que contárselo a alguien.  
  
Ahora mismo.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
A Ginny le pareció haber oído algo, pero supuso que se trataba de su imaginación y no abrió los párpados.  
  
-¿Señorita?- el sonido llegó claro esta vez y la pelirroja se sobresaltó, mirando confundida al hombre que tenía delante, quien a su vez la miraba extrañado.-¿ Está bien, señorita?  
  
Era un hombre bajito y calvo y en su cara había evidente preocupación. Ginny parpadeó sorprendida, pero luego se puso de pie lentamente, con pesadez.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias...- logró articular palabras, pero su voz llegó inexpresiva, perdida. Como la de alguien que ha perdido sus ganas de vivir.  
  
-¿Segura?- insistió el hombre, retorciéndose las manos.- Ud. no debería estar aquí... ¿sabe que esta es una propiedad privada?  
  
Ginny lo miró en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera intentando descifrar las palabras del hombre.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo al fin, suavemente.- Es que yo... yo...- Ginny cerró los ojos con frustración- quería ver a Draco... y.. y...  
  
-¿Al joven Malfoy?- repitió el hombre, sonriendo.- Si, se encuentra en casa... ¿Y porque no ha llamado usted a la puerta?  
  
-La estúpida de Pansy...- titubeó Ginny, con rabia.   
  
-Ah, sí, la joven Parkinson es... bueno, no muy amable por así decirlo...- el hombre echó un vistazo alrededor, nervioso por estar hablando no muy bien de su futura ama.  
  
-¿De verdad Draco está en casa?- preguntó Ginny, con una leve sonrisa soñadora. Como si fuera inalcanzable, un sueño imposible...  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- le aseguró el hombre.- ¿Quiere que anuncie a la señorita?  
  
Ginny sonrió. Se imaginó lo que sucedería si el mayordomo anunciara a "Virginia Weasley" en la Mansión Malfoy, probablemente la sacarían a patadas antes de ver a Draco...  
  
Dios, lo necesitaba tanto...  
  
-No puede anunciarme...- Ginny se encogió de hombros y suspiró- No soy bien recibida aquí.  
  
El hombre la contempló detenidamente, buscando porqué esa joven se le hacía conocida de alguna manera.   
  
-¿Ud. no será... la joven del señorito Malfoy?- se aventuró, escudriñando los ojos azules de Ginny.- ¿La joven que tuvo que dejar? ¿ La razón por la que está tan cambiado e irrascible?  
  
Ginny asintió vigorosamente y se aferró al brazo del hombre, dislumbrando un último rayo de esperanza.  
  
-Tengo que verlo...- suplicó con voz temblorosa.- Por favor, dejeme ver a Draco... o voy a morirme...  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Esa no es una excusa!  
  
-Lo sé, Mione... pero...  
  
-¡Dos semanas, Ron!- se quejó ella, echándole una mirada asesina. ¿Porqué los hombres tenían que ser tan despistados? Ron hizo pucheros, y Hermione sintió que estaba empezando a ceder y apartó la mirada de él.- ¡¡Ni una mísera visita!!  
  
-Ya te dije que estaba pensando...- repitió él, cruzándose de brazos.- Necesitaba tiempo...  
  
-¿Pará qué?- inquirió ella, mirándolo con suspicacia. Ron empezó a tartamudear de golpe.  
  
-Eh.. para pensar... algunas cosas, ya sabes, cosas...  
  
-No, no se que en que piensas Ron, no soy adivina...- le recordó Hermione, con una sonrisita irónica. Ron sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y se maldijo por esto. Hermione se veía tan bonita enfadada...- Aunque supongo que a tus neuronas sólo les interesa el Quidditch y la comida... un poco el trabajo, tal vez... ¡y Harry, claro! ... pero... ¿Hermione Granger? ¡seguro que estoy en el último lugar de tu indescifrable mente!  
  
Ron frunció el ceño: las cosas no eran tan así. Pero no se animaba... no sacaba el valor para decírselo. Y si se había distanciado un poco de ella, era para aclarar sus sentimientos.  
  
Y había descubierto que cada día eran más fuertes...  
  
Y que el corazón le latía muy deprisa mientras ella clavaba en él esos preciosos ojos castaños, airada.  
  
-Te equivocas, Mione...- dijo al fin, bajando rápidamente la vista al piso, azorado. Ella lo miró con interés, como si Ron no fuera el hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras con tal suavidad.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, también con suavidad.   
  
-Tú... -Ron alzó la mirada, encontrando los ojos de la joven, y sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, dulce y a la vez dolorosa.- no estás en el último lugar de mi mente... de hecho...  
  
Hermione se quedó sin palabras, Ron parecía tan maduro, tan cambiado de golpe... Se sintió azorada, y un extraño calor inundó su cuerpo. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle, pero se repitió una y otra vez que no le convenía hacerse esperanzas. Ya se había llevado muchas desilusiones con Ron.... pero su mente y su corazón no parecían estar de acuerdo, porque el último se había acelerado vertiginosamente, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella con paso tranquilo, mirándola fijamente casi sin pestañear.  
  
Como si buscara desnudar su alma... su corazón.  
  
-De hecho, Mione... tu eres lo único que hay en mi mente...-  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Maldición! No me dejas pensar en nada... y por eso necesitaba alejarme un poco...- continuó, sacando el valor de quien sabe donde. Sentía como las frías gotas de sudor le bajan por la espalda, como si su cuerpo mismo estuviera derritiéndose por lo que estaba haciendo.- Mione... yo sé que fui un estúpido y que...  
  
-Shh... Ron...- Hermione sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose intensamente feliz. Aquel momento que tanto había soñado e imaginado, finalmente se había transportado al plano de la realidad. Tarde, pero seguro... Posó un dedo sobre los labios de Ron, con manos temblorosas. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la proximidad, pero atrajo a Hermione hacia sí por la cintura.- Yo también te quiero... Ron...- confesó, dándose cuenta de que las palabras casi se le escapaban de los labios, como hubieran estado demasiado tiempo guardadas. Las manos de Ron se cerraron con más firmeza sobre su cintura, como si las tiernas palabras de Hermione le hubieran infundido confianza.  
  
La joven entreabrió los labios, acercándose lentamente a él, añorando con toda su alma ese roce tan ansiado. Ron cerró los ojos y inclinó la cabeza, esperando sentir los tibios labios con los que había soñado tanto tiempo, preguntándose a que sabrían... que tan suave serían...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ron, Hermione!!!!!!!  
  
Harry entró corriendo a la habitación y ellos se separaron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica. Miraron a Harry con desconcierto, desorientados.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el recién llegado, al verlos tan extraños. Ron pareció recuperar la compostura rápidamente, le echó una mirada Hermione y a continuación le sonrió a Harry, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de extrangularlo...  
  
Tanto tiempo... tanto valor... y todo se echaba a perder...   
  
-¿Qué... quieres, Harry?- inquirió Ron, sonriendo falsamente. Hermione aún permanecía callada en un rincón y no apartaba los ojos de Ron. Había faltado tan poco... habían estado tan cerca... que podían sentir sus alientos tibios... Hermione parpadeó repetidamente para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero no pudo. La imagen de los labios entreabiertos de Ron y lo bonito que se veía sonrojado parecían estar pegadas en la retina de sus ojos marrones.  
  
-¿Ginny está aquí?-   
  
-¿Ginny?- Ron se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia.- No. Se fue temprano y aún no regresó. - Harry frunció el ceño pero Ron se apresuró a aclarar:- No te preocupes, no es nada raro en ella. Ya sabes, es una víctima...  
  
-¡No digas estúpideces, Ron!- le espetó Harry, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.- Lo que pasa ahora es serio...  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué sabes tú de Ginny? Pensé que estaban distanciados...  
  
-Vino a verme hoy...- le contó Harry, temeroso de como iba a encajar su amigo la noticia que iba a revelarle.- Y discutimos... , pero además me confesó una cosa...  
  
-¡Dilo de una vez, Harry!- exigió Ron, perdiendo la paciencia. Primero, le arruinaba la oportunidad de su vida con Mione, y ahora daba vueltas para (seguramente) contarle alguna estupidez referente a su hermana que no le interesaba escuchar.  
  
-Prométeme que vas a mantener la calma- le pidió Harry, suavemente.-   
  
-¡La calma es lo que menos voy a mantener si no me dices YA de que se trata, Harry!  
  
-¡¡¡Ginny está embarazada!!!- gritó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia ante el malhumor de su amigo.  
  
El silencio cayó en la habitación, como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado como si fuera agua. Harry respiraba agitadamente, Ron abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, borrando al fin las imágenes de Ron de sus ojos.  
  
Después de dos minutos, Ron empezó a reirse como un histérico.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso es genial, Harry!!!!! - exclamó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Harry, quien lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. - ¡¡¡¡¡Ahora ustedes van a arreglarse!!!! ¡Y Ginny no se echará a perder la vida! ¡Qué suerte que hiciste las cosas bien, Harry! Debe ser que tienes buenos genes... si...  
  
-Es de Malfoy, Ron...- agregó Harry. Y la risa desapareció de la cara de Ron, para dar paso a una mueca de asco impresionante.  
  
-¡No puede ser!- gritó, buscando el indicio de broma en los ojos de Harry, pero nunca en su vida los había visto tan serios y preocupados.- ¡¡¡¡¡Ese hijo de puta!!!!  
  
Ron estrelló el puño contra la pared, haciendo que un cuadro se partiera en pedazos contra el piso. Hermione miró a Harry alarmada, y luego se acercó a serenar a Ron.  
  
-Vamos, Ron... tranquilo... solucionaremos esto de alguna forma- murmuró.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA EMBARAZADA DE UN TIPO QUE SE FUE CON OTRA!!!!!- bramó Ron, furioso.- ¿Dónde diablos se dejó el cerebro Ginny? Arrhhhgg... voy a extrangularla... voy a...  
  
-No vas a hacer nada de eso- lo interrumpió Harry, posandole una mano en el hombro, en un intento por hacerle ver que no lo ayudaría en nada perder la paciencia.- Tenemos que hablar con ella, CIVILIZADAMENTE...  
  
-Lo que menos quiero ser ahora es civilizado...- gruñó. Hermione le tomó la mano, mirándolo dulcemente y Ron pareció calmarse un poco.- Voy a hablar con mis padres...  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Hermione, con algo de temor por lo que le esperaba a Ginny. Los Weasley se pondrían furiosos...  
  
-Completamente. Alguien tiene que mostrarle a Ginny cuanto se está desviando del camino...- terminó Ron, tajantemente.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. En otra situación, hubiera pensado que era interesante conocer el cuarto de...   
  
¿Qué era Draco exactamente para ella? ¿Su novio? ¿Su prometido? ¿Qué? Ellos no tenían una palabra que los definiera...  
  
Su amor, ésa estaba bien. Draco era su amor.  
  
La amplia habitación tenía las paredes de un gris pálido, satinado, muy semejante a los ojos del propio Draco. En la pared derecha se abría un gran ventanal que daba paso a un lujoso balcón.  
  
Y en el centro, sobre una alfombra de color verde, se erigía una cama de madera muy ornamentada, sobre la cual reposaba un joven con los cabellos dorados.  
  
Ginny se acercó suavemente y se inclinó sobre él, pasando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos por los labios de él. Draco se sobresaltó y se echó para atrás, mirándola aturdido.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, como si creyera que todo era parte de un sueño.  
  
-¿Ginny?- soltó, con incredulidad.- ¿Ginny?  
  
-Estoy aquí, Draco...- susurró ella, echándose a sus brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho... como había anhelado hacerlo... Podía escuchar el corazón de Draco latiendo violentamente.- Te extraño tanto...  
  
-¿Cómo...  
  
-John...- respondió Ginny a la pregunta sin formular de Draco. Tomó la cara del chico con sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, rozando sus labios.  
  
Probando otra vez esos labios exquisitos, suaves, dulces... y sintió que una extraña sensación embriagadora le corría por las venas. Parecía anestesia, porque aplacaba el dolor del alma.  
  
Al menos, por el momento.  
  
Draco respondió al beso con efusividad, con fiereza, como dando rienda suelta a los deseos que había guardado durante dos meses...  
  
Dos meses que fueron como dos años...  
  
Y todavía faltaba tanto...  
  
Estrechó a Ginny con fuerza, como si quisiera hacerla parte de sí y no perderla nunca más. Pero ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo obligó a separarse.  
  
-Espera... Draco...- jadeó, con la respiración entrecortada. Él la miró con extrañeza, porque sus ojos habían comenzado a inundarse de lágrimas cristalinas.- Tengo que decirte algo...  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó él, secándole las lágrimas con dulzura.- Vamos, Ginny... ¿qué es?  
  
-Estoy... embarazada... Draco... -confesó, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Ay, mierda...- soltó él, inconscientemente. Ella sollozó con más fuerza, maldiciendose por complicarle las cosas, pero Draco la miró con dulzura y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que quedaron recostados, y apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Ginny.- Cariño... no quise decir eso... estoy feliz, si... pero era algo inesperado... ¡Vamos a tener un bebé, Ginny! ¿Puedes creerlo?  
  
Ella sonrió, preguntándose porqué las cosas no podían arreglarse mágicamente. Porqué todos los momentos no podían ser como ése...  
  
-Te amo, Ginny...- murmuró.- No lo olvides... pase lo que pase... a tí y a nuestro pequeño angel...  
  
-¿Quién dice que va a ser niño?- bromeó ella, ahogándose en un sollozo. Draco sonrió.  
  
-Ah, si... va a ser un muchachito tan guapo como su padre...- Ginny le dio un empujón.- Y como su mamá, también...  
  
Pero no vieron cuando Pansy abrió la puerta... y sus ojos se entornaron peligrosamente al ver a ambos jóvenes recostados sobre la cama, susurrándose palabras de amor.  
  
Pansy sintió que el odio le corría por el cuerpo y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Draco con sutileza, para que no se percataran de nada.  
  
Recostó la espalda contra la fría roca, intentando serenarse. Esa Weasley ya había ido demasiado lejos, se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y no le había hecho caso a sus advertencias...  
  
-Llegó el momento de tomar medidas más drásticas...- se dijo a si misma, mientras se alejaba por el corredor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Esa pobretona no iba a quitarle a Draco, claro que no.  
  
Nunca.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Ops! Parece que Pansy se enojó esta vez... ^,^U  
  
Hola a tod@s! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...  
  
Y así se acaba el capítulo 14, que estuvo algo larguito... ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado... ^_________^  
  
¿Qué tramará Pansy? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Weasley ante la noticia que va a darles Ron? y ¿Draco irá a casarse? mmm... habrá que esperar... Ni yo sé lo que va a pasar porque no escribí nada de nada je je je, aunque si tengo tiempo trataré de escribir y subir el próximo capítulo mañana, aunque no prometo nada.  
  
¿Qué les pareció la "escenita" entre Ron y Mione? (le dedico esta escenita a Poly-14, que me pidió que los muestre! ) ^________^Tan dulces... ese Harry que interrumpió todo... que chico desconsiderado, aunque supongo que más adelante habrá otra oportunidad. Al menos, ya saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y eso es algo... (un gran avance por parte de Ron... )  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ahora si, (hoy es una sección especial) pasé los 50 reviews!!!!!! T___________T que emoción... les agradezco tanto que me dejen sus opiniones... No puedo creer que sean tantos je je je... (¡sigan dejándolos je je je!)  
  
-Arwen-chan: ¡¡¡my friend!!! Bueno... el tema de Harry... ¡el chico también tiene que seguir con su vida! Seguir llorando por Ginny no le sirve de nada, y más cuando sabe que ella AMA a Draco... U______U Y sí, se buscó una chica ¡bien por él! Aunque ves que en este capitulo no es tan "duro" como en el anterior. Sobre Ginny y lo que dices, ¡esperá los próx caps! (y después lo hablamos en el msn). Gracias x otro review!  
  
-Karla (´Mione): Holas! Me encantó tu review (tan laargo! jejeje) Me alegra que te guste el fic y tengo que decirte que coincido con vos en eso de que Harry la merecía por todo lo que hizo. Es verdad, pero también es verdad que muchas veces el amor es ciego (en muchos sentidos) y Ginny lo ama a Draco y por más que siga sufriendo no puede cambiar sus sentimientos. Lo viví hace unas semanas con una amiga que no se puede olvidar del ex por más que él no haga otra cosa que hacerla sufrir... Y Harry, bueno, Harry sabía lo que Ginny sentía por el rubio, pero decidió arriesgarse... y tratar de que ella lo amara, pero no se pudo... Sobre si Ginny y Harry lo hacen la respuesta es sí. Lo que vos me comentás (eso de que a ella le costaba darle un beso) pasa en el cap 5 y más adelante hay un período de dos meses en los que ella se "autoimpone" amar a Harry y llega a creerselo ( pensá que iba a casarse si Draco no llegaba) y bueno, en ese período las cosas marcharon bien y se dió... Ninguno de los dos es de piedra, después de todo ( y Draco tampoco, como se vio... U_U ) Bueno, ya escribí bastante, je je ¡Gracias x el review y espero saber de vos otra vez!  
  
-Mayumi Camui: Sip, Pansy es un asco... y todavía la van a odiar más, ya verán porqué... y bueno, lo de Harry... No podían esperar que él la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, porque a Él le duele y ella encima va a hablarle de su embarazo de Malfoy... fue desconsiderado de parte de Gin... Sobre lo del plagio: iba a mandarte un mail contándote, pero después se me pasó, no se por qué, así que muchas gracias por avisarme ^____^ y sip, el cap era demasiado parecido y algunas frases estaban literales O___o me enojé mucho y le escribí a la autora y, para mi sorpresa, me contestó y me pidió perdón, diciendo que no se había dado cuenta y demás, así que ahora sacó el fic de la pag y todo terminó bien ^_____________^ ¡gracias !  
  
-Lucía3: ¡una persona que entiende el punto de vista de Harry! je je je Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que decís, lo describiste tal cual es ^____^ Una cosa es ser bueno, y otra muy distinta es ser estúpido...Y Gin malinterpretó la bondad de Harry... U_____U Bueno, tu pedido en cuatro idiomas surtió efecto y ya ves que subí el capi prontito, espero que te guste y luego me comentas que te pareció ¿sip?  
  
-Loyda: Bueno, Harry no odia a Ginny, pero tampoco le hace gracia escuchar a Ginny llorar porque está embarazada y porque Malfoy se fue, cuando ella eligió ese camino. Aunque en muchas situaciones de la vida real pasa como vos decís, pero es que Harry es demasiado buena persona je je je..... ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-Poly-14: Bueno, Parkinson todavía va a seguir viva, más adelante, puede que la aplaste como un insecto, veremos que se me ocurre je je je (pero todavía la necesito je je je) ¿Que quieres que Harry sea feliz? Yo también... ^_____^U se lo merece de tan bueno, pero tengo que buscarle una BUENA pareja... (ya se me ocurrirá... aunque aviso: ODIO a Cho Chang... así que no me la propongan, por favor... T___T) Te incluí una escenita Ron-Mione en este cap, porque lo pediste je je je Espero que te haya gustado!!!   
  
Bueno, ahora si me despido: si quieren enviar un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen reviews...   
  
NoS LeEmOs!  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE!  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING.... 


	15. Nubarrones antes de la tormenta

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 15: Nubarrones antes de la tormenta  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Bien...- Ron miró a Harry y Hermione que estaban a su lado y, de alguna forma, le servían de apoyo.  
  
-¿Te despidieron del trabajo, cariño? - inquirió Molly Weasley, en un suspiro resignado. Ron había cambiado de trabajo como quien se cambia de ropa cada día.- Sabes que ya estamos acostumbrados...  
  
-No, no es eso...- la cortó Ron, algo molesto por que su madre sacara a relucir ese temita que odiaba.   
  
-¿Y entonces?- Arthur volvió a concentrarse en el diario, en vista de que Ron se tardaba tanto.  
  
-¡¡¡Es serio, les digo!!! ¡¡Papá deja el diario, por favor!!- estalló, dándole un puntapié a la mesa. Pero era de roble, así que lo único que consiguió fue estar próximo a la fractura de sus dedos.- ¡¡La p----  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ronald!!!!!  
  
-¡Esta bien, esta bien...! Mamá, siéntate.- Ron se masajeó el pie, intentando calmar el dolor.  
  
-Vamos, Ron, ve directo al grano- murmuró Harry, inocentemente.  
  
-¡Claaaro! Total no son tus padres, si a ellos les da un infarto, no se quien me va a mantener...-  
  
-Yo no, desde luego...- suspiró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿No trabajas, Ron?- preguntó Harry, pero Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina.- Ah... vale... te volvieron a despedir...  
  
-Te agradecería que no me lo recuerdes, Harry...- Ron sacó pecho exageradamente y miró fijamente a sus padres.- Bien. Voy a decirlo en dos palabras... tres, mejor dicho. Por favor, mantengan la calma... -Ron pasó saliva.- Ginny. Embarazo. Malfoy.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
¿Porqué los sueños no podían volverse realidad?  
  
Ginny cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza descansaba plácidamente en el pecho de Draco, siguiendo el ritmo de su pausada respiración. Casi ni habían hablado, porque no lo necesitaban.  
  
Las palabras sonaban a exusas, a lamentos...  
  
Y ellos lo único que necesitaban era estar uno junto al otro, en la paz que trae el silencio, en la dicha de poder sentir el corazón de la persona amada junto al tuyo. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y estaban recostados aún sobre la cama de Draco, olvidándose del mundo, como si ese lugar se hubiera vuelto su pequeño paraíso momentáneo.  
  
El reloj de pie que estaba en un rincón de la habitación hizo sonar campanas al anunciar la hora, y con ese horrible sonido Ginny tuvo que volver a la dura realidad.  
  
Debía marcharse.  
  
-¿Vas a casarte, Draco?- preguntó Ginny, acariciándole el sedoso cabello rubio. Él la miró con fijeza, lamentándose, quizá, de no tener una buena respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
-Estoy buscando la salida, Gin...- dijo al fin, con voz ronca, amargada.  
  
-Pero... ¿la encontrarás a tiempo?- insistió Ginny, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el perfecto rostro del rubio.- ¿Puedes prometérmelo? ¿Draco?  
  
-La encontraré...- dijo él, dando un suspiro.- Pero no sé cuando...  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño, sintiendo otra vez como la dura realidad le hacía mellas en el cuerpo y la agobiaba. Estaba molesta.   
  
Por todo.  
  
Cansada.  
  
¿Porqué Draco parecía tan resignado...? ¿Porqué diablos no armaba un escándalo y luchaba por ella con garras y dientes?  
  
¿Porqué siempre había que hacer las cosas correctamente?  
  
¿Qué era lo correcto?  
  
-¿Y yo qué, Draco?- bufó, separándose de él y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡No pretenderás que soporte verte casado con esa Parkinson esperando el día en que la lamparita se encienda en tu cerebro y te diga como salir de esto!  
  
-¡¡¡No es tan fácil, maldición!!!- gritó Draco, dolido. ¿Qué diablos se creía Ginny? ¿Qué el estaba feliz así? No, claro que no. Él estaba harto de todo también, sólo que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de acabar en el cementerio. Todavía era joven, después de todo.  
  
Ginny lo contempló en silencio, preguntándose si Draco no se estaba portando como un maldito cobarde. Y ahora no era sólo ella, sino también su bebé. ¿Porqué no ponía un poco más de entusiasmo en vez de pasar el día recostado soñando? Justo como el niño rico y malcriado que había sido alguna vez. Correción, que quizá seguía siendo...  
  
-Las cosas podrían ser fáciles- continuó Ginny, con suavidad, y sus palabras parecía flotar en el aire, paseando ante la cara de desconcierto de Draco, golpeándolo.- Pero no te arriesgas. No tienes el valor suficiente para...  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡Quieres verme muerto!!!!?- preguntó con incredulidad.  
  
-... Luchar por lo que quieres, Draco- siguió ella, ignorándolo.- Sino, nunca vas a saber lo que es la libertad... lo que es tener... el control de TU vida...  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Los Weasley no reaccionaron al instante, sino que se quedaron en silencio y muy quietos, como si les acabaran de hechar un hechizo petrificante.  
  
Y a Ron se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Golpeteaba nerviosamente el pie, esperando que dijeran al menos una palabra, o una exclamación, o hasta una de sus "palabras indecorosas", puesto que ante esa revelación estaban en todo su derecho.  
  
Y si iban dirigidas a Malfoy, mejor todavía. Incluso a el mismo se le ocurría una larga lista de palabritas (palabrotas, mejor dicho) que le gustaría decirle al bastardo de Malfoy en la cara.   
  
No, si tuviera a Malfoy delante no se acordaría de las palabritas, no. Iría directamente a los puños, hasta dejarlo hecho papilla y arruinarle esa "carita de pendejo arrogante" y "perfecta" (esto último no era pensamiento de él, lo había oído cientas de veces en el colegio salir de bocas femeninas...)  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Ron habló con suavidad, como si temiera que al hablar bruscamente sus padres pudiera espantarse.   
  
Finalmente (para alegría de Ron) Arthur carraspeó.  
  
Y cerró el diario.  
  
Y se pasó la mano por el cabello rojizo.  
  
Y se retorció las manos cansadamente.  
  
Hasta que clavó la vista en su hijo, con los ojos marrones infinitamente tristes y a la vez, algo molestos.  
  
-¿Estás... seguro... Ron?- preguntó- Es una acusasión... fuerte...  
  
-Se lo dijo a Harry- respondió Ron, señalando a su amigo con la cabeza. Harry, como para darle veracidad, asintió en silencio. Hermione, en el otro costado, había empezado a comerse las uñas y a mirar nerviosamente a uno y otro.  
  
-¡¡¡Oh, Dios mío!!!- Molly salió de su estupor dando un gemido.- ¡¡Pobrecilla!! Debe sentirse tan sola...  
  
-¿Pobrecilla? ¡¡¡¡Malfoy no hizo esto solo!!!!- gritó Ron, exasperado.- Aunque sí tiene el 90% de la culpa...  
  
-Ron tiene razón, cariño- Arthur pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su desconsolada esposa, buscando calmarla.- Ginny se lo ha buscado...  
  
Molly terció el gesto.  
  
-¡Ah, basta!- exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara.- Ya no soporto más estar en contra de mi Ginny... No soporto ver lo mucho que se alejó de nosotros, lo desesperadamente sola y angustiada que debe sentirse... la alejamos tanto...  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí en silencio. De una forma u otra Molly tenía razón: todos criticaban a Ginny, insultaban a Malfoy, pero nadie se había preocupado por escuchar lo que ella verdaderamente tenía para decir. Y si lo decía, lo tomaban como la palabra de una niña. Sin valor.  
  
-Sé que el chico es un Malfoy... pero ella lo ama...- continuó Molly, hipando.- Y algo bueno debe tener, para que Ginny piense que realmente vale la pena, para esperar por él durante tanto tiempo, para defenderlo ante su familia... Y tuvo el valor de hacerle frente a todos, que sólo le dábamos opiniones negativas.., Ya de por sí su camino fue duro, y no es necesario que nosotros continuemos poniéndole piedras en el camino, lastimándola más...   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Y Draco no dijo una sóla palabra más.  
  
Sus ojos grises se volvieron de hielo y su cara se tornó inexpresiva, totalmente escéptica.   
  
Como el Malfoy pedante de los tiempos de Hogwarts, sólo que con un par de años más encima.  
  
Y Ginny tampoco se molestó en hablarle. Su reacción egoísta la había puesto de malhumor.  
  
Yo. Yo. Yo. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que su hijo iba a necesitarlo? ¿Que tendría que dejar de preocuparse por su cabeza únicamente?  
  
-Me voy- anunció Ginny, poniéndose la capa violeta sobre su túnica. Draco le echó una rápida y fría mirada, estaba con la espalda recostada contra la pared, cruzado de brazos. Lentamente, se acercó a una especie de cordel trenzado de color oro que había cerca de su cama y lo jaló.   
  
Casi al instante, la puerta del cuarto de abrió y un sonriente John apareció deseoso por saber para que lo necesitaba el jovencito.  
  
Ginny casi gritó del susto al ver que la puerta del cuarto se abría, pero se contuvo a tiempo al ver que se trataba del mismo hombre que la había llevado a Draco. Igualmente, el corazón todavía le latía violentamente en el pecho, como si se le fuera a escapar.  
  
Draco avanzó unos pasos ceremoniosamente, y al fin dijo:  
  
-La señorita se va. Sácala del castillo con cuidado.  
  
Ginny apenas podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ni siquiera podía molestarse en acompañarla él mismo? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?  
  
-¡Draco!- exclamó, molesta, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras se recostaba en la cama a medias.  
  
-NO quiero hablar- dijo tajantemente, sin siquiera mirarla.-Adiós, Virginia.  
  
¿Virginia? ¡Nunca la había llamado así, tan secamente! ¿A que diablos jugaba Draco?   
  
-¡Te estás portando como un cretino!- le espetó ella, furiosa. John, el mayordomo, la miraba alarmado, temiendo que los gritos de la joven pudieran ser oídos por Lucius o por la irrascible señorita Parkinson.  
  
-Vete, Virginia- agregó Draco, con la voz igualmente fría. - No debes estar aquí. - Y clavó su mirada sobre la azul de Ginny, imperturbable.   
  
Y Ginny sintió la rabia correrle por las venas, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. No esperaba esto de Draco, pero había comprendido por sus ojos lo que le pasaba: Estaba dolido.   
  
Se recordó a si misma que no era un Gryffindor, después de todo, sino un Slytherin. Quizá Draco no poseyera ese espíritu rebelde, o quizá lo hubiera perdido. O no quisiera usarlo. De todas formas, se estaba comportando como un cretino egoísta.  
  
Aarrgg... tanta bronca. Quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo frente a él, por más que ya lo había hecho cientas de veces antes, había derramado miles de lágrimas que él le secaba pacientemente.  
  
Draco la quería, pero no ella aún no sabía si lo suficiente como para arriesgar su propio pellejo. Y como eso de "Virginia" le había dolido en lo más profundo del alma, antes de salir por la puerta Ginny descargó el último golpe:  
  
-Adiós.... MALFOY.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad?  
  
Ron alzó una ceja, meditando apenas la posibilidad.  
  
-No sólo a Ginny. A ambos- dijo Molly Weasley, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-¿Crees que Malfoy se merece una oportunidad?- preguntó Ron con sorpresa. Harry y Hermione también miraron a la Sra. Weasley con interés.   
  
  
  
-Si le dieramos la oportunidad a Ginny únicamente, seguiríamos lastimándola al no darle una oportunidad a la persona que ella eligió.- terminó Molly, en un suspiro.  
  
Ron se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.  
  
-Me da asco la idea de llamar cuñado a Malfoy...- comentó.  
  
-Vas a tener que hacerlo de todas formas, porque tu sobrino va a ser un Malfoy- le recordó Hermione, acariciándole con delicadeza la espalda. Harry se alegró en silencio por lo bien que se veían juntos. Tan monos...  
  
-Pero habrá que ir de a poco..- musitó Ron.- Y muy lentamente, les advierto... Lo único que espero es que el crío no salga tan asqueroso y repugnante como el padre...  
  
-¿Arthur? ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Molly miró suplicante a su esposo.  
  
-Con un bebé en camino... no hay otra salida mejor.  
  
-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó de golpe Molly, viendo el reloj.- No la veo desde la mañana.  
  
Y para esta pregunta, nadie tenía respuestas.  
  
Sólo conjeturas.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny siguió en silencio a John por un oscuro y resbaladizo pasadizo de la mansión, casi caminando a tientas por la escasa iluminación proveniente de la vieja varita del mayordomo.  
  
Hacía frío, lo que seguramente indicaba que estaban bajo tierra o algo así y Ginny tiritó.  
  
-Ya falta poco, señorita- dijo John con una cálida sonrisa, al darse cuenta del estado de la joven.  
  
Ginny asintió en silencio, preguntándose cuantos de estos túneles escondería la antigua mansión. Seguramente muchos, considerando los intereses de Lucius por las artes oscuras y Voldemort.  
  
Finalmente, para alivio de Ginny, John se detuvo. No había ninguna puerta, sólo roca sólida por todas partes y Ginny se preguntó como diablos saldrían de allí. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, John murmuró unas palabras y, sorprendentemente, una roca de gran tamaño que estaba delante suyo se movió a un costado, dejando entrar la tenue luz del sol.  
  
Era el atardecer y faltaban pocos minutos para que la bola de fuego se fundiera con el horizonte.  
  
John la contempló en silencio mientras Ginny salía del angosto túnel y avanzaba unos pasos en el prado.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo, volteándose por última vez. El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza elegantemente.  
  
-Cuídese, señorita.- le deseó el hombre, y murmurando las mismas palabras extrañas de unos minutos atrás, volvió a quedar oculto tras la sólida roca.  
  
Y una lágrima cayó al vacío, como una perla de cristal.  
  
Y otra.  
  
Ginny se alejó caminando lentamente, sintiendo un sabor amargo en el alma. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor, y ahora, su relación con Draco parecía estar sufriendo las consecuencias.  
  
Al fin de cuentas, parecía que el amor no era una cosa invencible...  
  
Otro par de lágrimas cayeron cuando recordó la fría despedida, sin siquiera una palabra dulce, una promesa de encuentro... o un beso furtivo.  
  
Nada.  
  
Se habían despedido como dos extraños.  
  
Sin saber casi por donde caminaba, dobló por un callejón oscuro, deseando que la llevara hasta Diagon Alley, aunque no tenía la más mínima gana de regresar a su casa.  
  
Estaba por doblar en una esquina cuando una voz surgió de las sombras, melosa.  
  
-Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad, Weasley?  
  
Ginny se volteó, alarmada. Soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver a la persona que salió de entre las sombras: otra vez la pesada de Pansy.  
  
-Ah, ya. Lárgate, Parkinson. Ya tuve mucho por un día...  
  
-¿De verdad?- Pansy sonrió con malicia, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.- Pensé que todavía faltaba...  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Ginny, casi con desinterés y con ansias de poder seguir su camino en paz.  
  
-Ah... realmente es una pena, pero al menos tendré la tranquilidad de saber que te lo advertí... y tu no quisiste escucharme... ¿crees que toda la gente que profiere amenazas no las cumple?  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño y comenzó a preocuparse, Pansy estaba rara. Aunque aparentaba calma, la furia y el resentimiento se divisaban en sus ojos. Y apretaba con fuerza la varita en su mano derecha.  
  
-Como sea, Pansy...  
  
-¡¡No!!- estalló, acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny. Esta retrocedió, y trastabilló contra un montón de basura amontonada, lo que hizo que se cayera al suelo.   
  
-Ay, mierda...- Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor: unos fragmentos de una botella de vidrio rota acababan de hacerle unos feos cortes en el brazo y el muslo. El líquido de color escarlata comenzó a escaparse de su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante.  
  
-Oh. Pobrecita. -Pansy sacudió la cabeza, divertida.- ¿Porqué no te alejas de Draco, comadreja? ¡Te dije que es MÍO! Va a ser mi esposo...  
  
-En tus sueños...- masculló Ginny, intentando vendarse el brazo con un pedazo de tela de la capa que llevaba. Debía haberse cortado alguna vena, porque la sangre era abundante y comenzaba a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que largarse lo más pronto que pudiera de allí, porque si se llegaba a desmayar con Pansy, estaba segura de que la otra le haría cualquier cosa menos llamar a los medi-magos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Es mío, Weasley!!!!!- gritó.-¡¡Déjalo, maldición!!   
  
-Ya basta... Parkinson...- siseó Ginny, tambaleándose. La hemorragia no paraba y la vista se le volvía borrosa de a momentos. Ginny maldijo su suerte.  
  
-Te crees tanta cosa...- siguió Pansy, con petulancia.- Pero voy a mostrarte que no estoy jugando, Weasley. Yo AMO a Draco, y nadie, nadie me lo va a quitar, ¿oíste? Vamos a ser tan felices... pero no quiero que estés en el medio. Estorbas.  
  
Y Pansy soltó una carcaja y apuntó la varita en dirección a Ginny. La pelirroja apenas pudo moverse, porque todo le daba vueltas, y Pansy fue más rápida:  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
El grito de Ginny fue desgarrador.   
  
Gritaba tanto como le daba su cuerpo, y las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos inevitablemente. Si le había dolido la cortada producida por la botella, esto no tenía nombre.  
  
Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando cada miembro de su cuerpo, tirando de ella con crueldad.  
  
No lo soportaba. El dolor se le metía en el cerebro y no la dejaba pensar. Sólo restaba gritar, aunque eso no ayudaba en nada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Para!!!!!!- sollozó, retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, empapada de su propia sangre.   
  
Se ahogaba. Le quemaba.  
  
¡¡¡¡Dolor!!!! Por dios, no lo soportaba más... quería morirse...  
  
-Espero que esto te enseñe- oyó decir a Pansy, con sorna. Ginny se retorció violentamente, llorando sin parar. Todo su cuerpo no era más que un recipiente de dolor.  
  
Entonces... la luz fue apagándose, paulatinamente.  
  
Pansy se convirtió en una mancha borrosa. Todo era borroso, a decir verdad.  
  
Y Ginny ya no soportaba más aquella tortura, y cerró los ojos por completo, rindiéndose a la más completa oscuridad.  
  
Quizá así podría acabar todo esto.  
  
Pansy dió media vuelta y se marchó, con su capa ondeándole detrás. Y en el callejón, contorsionado en una posición inverosímil, quedó el frágil cuerpo de una muchacha cuyos cabellos se confundían en el charco de sangre.  
  
Y la noche cayó, cubriéndolo todo con su manto negro, con la misma oscuridad que había envuelto hacia unos momentos a una muchacha llamada Ginny Weasley.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Holas... ^__________^  
  
¿Qué tal? Fin del capítulo 15. Me gustó este cap, considerando que no tenía nada de inspiración je je je... Me gustó mucho la actitud de Ginny cuando está con Draco, eso de exigirle que se preocupe más por buscar una solución y que no sea tan egoísta... U_U   
  
Sip, Pansy es mala ¬___¬ Grrr... no se preocupen, creo que alguien le dará su merecido por tratar tan mal a Ginny...  
  
Y Ginny... mmm... ¿sobrevivirá? U_____________U Habrá que esperar al próximo capi para ver si la encuentran a tiempo... (que mala que soy...) Bueno, les cuento que sólo faltan 2 caps y se termina esta historia!!!! ^__________^ (y ahora sí definitivamente... que ya se hizo muy larga)  
  
Y ahora, mi sección favorita: ¡¡¡Los reviews!!!  
  
-Karla (´Mione): ¡Holas de nuevo! Que bien que me escribiste (y otro review largo!! me encantan!! je je je) Sip, como decís, Ginny estaba muy confundida y muy sola, por eso decidió ir a hablar con Harry (sabía que Mione le iba a decir algún sermón y que seguramente se lo contaría a Ron, y Ron bueno... ya saben la reacción de Ron, no es tranquilo, precisamente...) Fue la única persona que se le vino a la mente en esos momentos de angustia, pobrecilla... U____U Y bueno, Harry reaccionó así... ^_^ Aunque luego sintió algo de culpa, porque la quiere... Y sip, Pansy dará que hablar, ya en este cap hizo de las suyas... ¡ y como! Y sobre la frase "el chico de los cabellos de oro".... sip, se que la uso, pero no me había dado cuenta que la usara tanto! je je je ¡gracias por la crítica! Es una buena forma para mejorar... de hecho, en este capi ni sale je je je (además de que me parece que el cabello de Draco es más blanco, mas platinado que el oro... pero no sé, la pongo por poesía, creo je je je) ¿Te gustó la escenita Ron/Mione? Je je je, a mi también. No podría quitarle protagonismo a D/G, pero también hay que poner un poco a otros personajes para que no sea taaan agobiante... (y se vuelva aburrida) y prometo que antes de que se termine, se van a dar el besito que quedo pendiente je je je. Buenop, que respuesta larga te dí, je je, gracias por el review! me alegra que te guste el fic!  
  
-Arwen-Chan (): Holas, amiguita...Bueno, querías saber lo que iba a hacer Pansy ¿Qué te pareció? Y no, no creo que Draco le haga caso mientras esté en su sano juicio, pero si ella le echa una poción para enamorar, es otra cosa je je je(advierto que esto último no va a pasar en el fic je je, antes de que pregunten)... ¡gracias por el review!!  
  
-Loyda:Sip, Harry tiene un corazoncito de oro... ^_______^ Trataré de hacerlo feliz... (yo no, sino en el fic digo... je je je) Me pone contenta que te guste el fic, y como ves aca está el cap arriba ¡y espero que te guste! (y luego me cuentas que te pareció...jejee)  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, si quieren agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen review o simplemente lean... (pero si me dejan sus comentarios me ponen más contenta y me suben la inspiración ^,^)  
  
Nos Leemos prontito!  
  
BeSiToS. AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	16. Incertidumbre

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 16: Incertidumbre  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Despierta, cariño...  
  
Draco se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, con molestia. Pero Pansy no se dió por vencida, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la mejilla del rubio, suavemente. Draco carraspeó, y abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
-Mierda, Pansy, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?- murmuró con voz ronca. Tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con ella, deseando volver a regresar a ese sueño tan placentero que estaba teniendo.   
  
-Ah, Draco... ¡ya es mediodía!- exclamó Pansy, sonriendo. -Tu padre piensa que te estás volviendo un estúpido remolón. Y yo le dije que no era cierto, así que levántate de una buena vez, cariño...  
  
-No me llames cariño...- gruñó él, presionando con más fuerza la almohada sobre su cabeza, como si esperara que la voz afectada de Pansy no llegara hasta sus oídos.  
  
-Sería bueno que tú tambien lo hicieras...- dijo la chica con suavidad.- Que me llamaras "cariño mío" o algo así...  
  
-¡¡No seas cursi, por dios!!- se quejó Draco con voz ahogada. No estaba de humor para escuchar las estupideces de Pansy. Y mucho menos cuando acababa de despertarse.  
  
Pansy lo contempló en silencio, dejando que sus ojos se deleitaran por el perfecto torso al desnudo que lucía el chico. Esa piel increíblemente blanca y sedosa, esa espalda ancha, esos brazos fibrosos... Entonces, una pregunta se le cruzó por la mente, y frunció apenas el ceño, mirando a Draco con disgusto, aunque él no la veía. Dudó en un principio sobre si era conveniente formular esa pregunta en voz alta, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.  
  
-¿A la Weasley esa si la llamabas "cariño"?  
  
Draco se levantó como empujado por un resorte, con el pelo rubio alborotado y cayendo sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Y estaba enojado.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. Pansy siguó mirándolo con cierto desdén, porque no pensaba permitir que él creyera que estaba celosa de la "comadreja con la cabeza en llamas", claro que no.  
  
-Lo que oíste- respondió ella, mantiéndole la mirada sin pestañear.  
  
-¿Y a ti eso que te importa?- inquirió Draco, cubriéndose con la sábana, porque sólo llevaba sus interiores negros y no quería que Pansy comenzara a comportarse como una perra en celo al verlo.  
  
-Mucho- dijo la chica, dándose cuenta de la maniobra de Draco. Y para exasperarlo más, se dejó caer en la cama junto a él.  
  
-¡Largate, Pansy!- gritó.- No te quiero en mi cama...  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, y Draco la miró con indiferencia. Pansy se arrodilló y empujó a Draco hasta obligarlo a quedar recostado en las sábanas de seda de color grisáceo. Y se colocó sobre él, a pesar de los intentos del rubio por quitársela de encima.  
  
-Aquella vez... Draco, no me pareció eso...- susurró, pasando sus dedos por los labios de él.- Estabas muy ardiente esa noche...  
  
-Estaba BORRACHO- le recordó él, volteando la cabeza.  
  
-Pero te gustó.- agregó Pansy, divertida.- Admite que la pasaste bien...  
  
Draco permaneció en silencio, molesto.  
  
-Tus ojos tenían un brillo tan especial..- susurró Pansy, recordando aquella noche.- Tan...  
  
-El brillo del alcohol, Pansy, el alcohol...- gruñó el rubio, mirándola con dureza.  
  
-¿Y también fue el alcohol el que llevó a que lo hiciéramos varias veces?- dijo con voz empalagosa, acercándo su rostro al de Draco, hasta que él pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Pansy rozándole la cara. Olía a menta. -¡ Y en una noche!  
  
-Posiblemente, la mejor noche de tu vida, supongo...- murmuró Draco, con soberbia.  
  
-Eso no lo dudes...- se rió ella.- ¡Eres tremendo en la cama! Totalmente salvaje, diría yo... - le pellizcó con suavidad el brazo.- Pero estoy segura de que en el futuro difrutaremos noches iguales o incluso mejores que aquella...  
  
Draco clavó sus ojos de acero en Pansy al oír la palabra "futuro" y fue recorriendo lentamente las formas femeninas de la joven. Pansy soltó una risita estúpida.  
  
-¿Me estás desnudando con la mirada, cariño?- preguntó al ver la mirada del chico.  
  
Draco no se molestó en responder. Rápidamente deslizó sus manos por debajo de la túnica lavanda que llevaba Pansy ese día y dejó que recorrieran lenta y firmemente los muslos de la chica. Ella se sonrojó y se estremeció al contacto.  
  
-¡Vaya!- jadeó, sintiendo como aquellas manos que tanto adoraba (en realidad adoraba el cuerpo entero U_U) despertaban infinidad de sensaciones en su interior.- Draco...  
  
Ella se inclinó para besarlo, pero él volteó la cara. Pansy pareció molestarse, pero soltó una risita cuando Draco le presionó el trasero. Y luego dejó que sus manos subieran, contorneando la fina cintura; hasta llegar al... plano vientre. Pasó sus manos una y otra vez por el vientre de Pansy, con el ceño fruncido.   
  
-Me estás haciendo cosquillas- dijo ella, sonriente.   
  
Y Draco encontró la braguita de Pansy, y ella le dirigió una mirada pícara, mientras se mordía sugestivamente el labio inferior. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de ésta, apenas por el borde. Clavó sus ojos de acero sobre Pansy, que lo miraba con evidente deseo.  
  
Deseaba... tenerlo... deseaba... que sus manos profundizaran aquella "exploración". Y él lo sabía...  
  
Draco sonrió lascivamente y sacudió la cabeza. Alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Pansy y la empujó a un lado, sacándosela de encima. Se puso de pie y le echó una última mirada, fría.  
  
-No te emociones, "cariño"-murmuró, burlándose de ella. Y sin decir más, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando a Pansy tendida sobre la cama, frustrada y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo escarlata.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Molly Weasley sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación. Se dejó caer en una silla de madera y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
  
-¿Nada?- Hermione posó con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de la abatida mujer, buscando tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que no servía de nada.   
  
-¡Nada, Hermione!- sollozó.- ¡Nada de nada!  
  
-¿Y ya no queda más nadie?- preguntó la joven, entristecida.  
  
-No, Hermione...- murmuró la señora Weasley, sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperanza.- Ya hablé con todo el mundo, le envié lechuzas a sus conocidos, a su compañeros de trabajo... y nada, nadie la vió.  
  
Y por una vez en su vida, Hermione se sintió impotente al no tener respuestas. Odiaba no saber... no tener la certeza de que todo saldría bien. Harry y Ron estaban en una esquina de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y con caras de evidente preocupación.  
  
-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- murmuró Harry, viendo a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué fue a buscar a Malfoy?- inquirió Ron, en un susurro.  
  
-Ajá.- asintió Harry con pesadez.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- dudó Ron.- Digo, tendría que ir a la Mansión Malfoy... y eso es peligroso, además de que es imposible que la dejen entrar... Tendría que estar muy desesperada...  
  
Harry sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar el momento en que Ginny fue a pedirle ayuda, y él se había negado por temor a no poder superar su dolor... Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se volvió hacia Ron.  
  
-Lo estaba, Ron...- afirmó el joven de ojos esmeralda, con pesar. - Estaba desesperada...  
  
Ron lo miró en silencio, con la cara más pálida de lo habitual. Incluso sus innumerables pecas estaban más pálidas.  
  
-Fue mi culpa, Ron...- confesó Harry, abatido. Bajó la mirada al suelo, porque no soportaba la intensidad de la mirada triste de Ron.  
  
Pero Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, Harry- dijo.- Tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie la tiene en realidad. Las cosas se han dado así y...  
  
-¡Pero si yo la hubiera escuchado! ¡Si no me hubiera portado como un cretino egoísta y..  
  
-No, Harry- repitió Ron, esta vez con mas firmeza.- NO es tu culpa. Tú no tenías ninguna obligación con ella...  
  
-Pero me porté como un estúpido...-   
  
-Lamentarse ahora no sirve de nada- sentenció Ron.- Malfoy debería haber sido la primera persona en quien debimos pensar... Si ella buscaba apoyo, es evidente que debe haber ido a buscarlo... pero ¿porqué no volvió?  
  
Harry cerró los ojos unos minutos y suspiró. ¿Y si el idiota de Malfoy no quería verla? No... sino no se hubiera molestado en venirla a buscar desde un principio... ¿Y entonces...?   
  
-¿Quieres ir a buscar a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-¿Se te ocurre otra solución?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco cerró bruscamente la puerta en cuanto acabó de entrar a su cuarto de baño privado. Era un cuarto inmenso, decorado exquisitamente en distintos tonos de azul y gris.   
  
Se dirigió al lavamanos y abrió la canilla. El chorro de agua cristalina empezó a caer a borbotones, como lo hacían sus pensamientos en estos momentos. Fluían... uno tras otro... y otro...  
  
Juntó un poco de agua en las manos y se la restregó por la cara. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y se vio reflejado en el gran espejo que pendía en la pared. Estaba molesto... y confundido.  
  
¿Porqué el cuerpo de Pansy estaba igual que aquella noche?  
  
Comenzó a aplastarse el pelo rápidamente, con movimientos sistemáticos.  
  
Si se suponía que ya debería llevar cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo... se tenía que notar... ¿y entonces?  
  
¿Porqué Pansy seguía tan delgada...?  
  
Un último pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Peligroso. Algo así como un flash fotográfico.  
  
¿Y si Pansy no estaba embarazada?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!!!- estalló Arthur Weasley, dandole un golpe a la mesa de madera y haciendo tambalear unas copas que estaban sobre ella.  
  
-Es por Ginny, papá- intentó explicarle Ron, pero su padre se negaba a toda costa.  
  
-NO vas a ir a la Mansión Malfoy, de ninguna manera...  
  
-¡Pero es seguro que está allí!- gritó exasperado.  
  
-Van a matarte si vas por allí- respondió su padre.  
  
-No se atreverán- dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.- Voy a ir de todas formas. No me lo van a impedir.  
  
-¡¡¡Ron!!!  
  
-No hay nada más por discutir.-dijo tajantemente. Ron salió de "La Madriguera" dando un fuerte portazo, y Harry fue corriendo tras él.  
  
-No se preocupe, Sr. Weasley... ellos estarán bien...- dijo Hermione, intentando alivianar la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente.  
  
-Espero que no te equivoques, Hermione...- murmuró.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
  
Harry contempló la gran Mansión de piedra que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Ni idea. ¿Quieres que probemos llamando a la puerta?  
  
-¿Estás loco?- inquirió Harry, devanándose los sesos en busca de una solución. ¿Cómo contactar a Malfoy?  
  
-¿Y si lo llamamos desde el jardín?- sugirió Ron. Harry le dirigió una dura mirada.- Bueno... esa no... ¡ya sé! ¡Enviémosle una lechuza!  
  
-¿Y de dónde sacamos una lechuza?- terció Harry, recostando la espalda contra el muro.  
  
-¿¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí??-  
  
Harry y Ron se volvieron al instante. Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ellos, sin comprender nada.  
  
-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- Ron se acercó a él corriendo, extrañamente contento por verlo.- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?  
  
-¿Porqué?- replicó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Vamos, Malfoy, no tenemos tiempo para tus jueguitos estúpidos- exclamó Harry.- ¿Ginny está aquí?  
  
-No.- respondió Draco tranquilamente.- Vino ayer por la tarde.  
  
-¿Y adónde fue?- preguntó Harry bruscamente. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Ni idea. A su casa, supongo...  
  
-¡Mierda, Malfoy!- estalló Harry, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica.- ¿Así te preocupas por la persona que "amas"? Tremendo cariño el tuyo...  
  
-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Potter- Malfoy se soltó y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.- ¿A que viene todo esto?  
  
-Ginny no aparece, Malfoy.- la voz de Ron llegó cargada de amargura. Malfoy pareció alarmarse, pero luego volvió a su actitud helada y distante.- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?  
  
Draco permaneció en silencio, clavando la vista en el horizonte. Si, desde luego, que habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos...  
  
-Discutimos...- soltó al fin, reacio.  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas rápidas y preocupadas. Harry se acercó a Malfoy y con la expresión más fría que había puesto jamás en su cara, dijo:  
  
-Si a Ginny le pasa algo, Malfoy, juro que te mato.  
  
-Y yo lo ayudo...- corroboró Ron, furioso.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
En la casa de los Weasley el silencio se había apropiado del ambiente, junto con la desesperanza que crecía a cada minuto que pasaba en el reloj.  
  
¿Dónde estaba Ginny?  
  
La señora Weasley ahogaba los sollozos mientras intentaba cocinar algo para distenderse un poco, pero la mano le temblaba tanto que la varita terminaba apuntando en cualquier dirección y rompía diversos adornos de la casa.  
  
Arthur Weasley y Hermione estaban sentados en la gran mesa de roble, con la vista clavada en reloj, como si creyeran que con la influencia de su mente, podrían retrasar el acelerado ritmo del tiempo.  
  
La puerta de la casa se abrió y Ron entró con cara abatida, seguido por Harry. Su madre se abalanzó sobre él.  
  
-¿Y, Ron?- preguntó, deseando con toda su alma que el pelirrojo le trajera una esperanza.   
  
-Fue a ver a Malfoy ayer por la tarde. Discutieron.- explicó Ron.- Y él no sabe donde podría estar.  
  
-Maldito...- gruñó Arthur por lo bajo.  
  
Entonces una lechuza aterrizó en la ventana trasera de la casa de los Weasley, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante y clavaran su vista en el pájaro. Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos y Ron fue el primero en reaccionar. Con un nudo en el estómago, desató la carta de la patita del animal y la abrió apresurado.  
  
Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo... Releyó la carta apurado, como buscando aterrado alguna falla.  
  
-Por dios, no...- dijo quedamente, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.  
  
-¿Ron?- sollozó su madre, que lloraba sin parar.  
  
El pelirrojo alzó lentamente la cabeza, con un par de lágrimas amargas rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
-Es... de San Mungo...- dijo Ron con voz ahogada y la mirada perdida.- Dicen que Ginny... ha...   
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Muajajaja!!! =)  
  
¡Que mala soy!  
  
Cortar el capi en estos momentos.... U_____U No iba a terminar así, pero como ya se hizo largo, lo voy a dejar para la próxima (No se enojan, verdad? *Airilee activó un hechizo barrera, sólo por protección je je je*)  
  
¿Qué piensan de Ginny? Mmm... está difícil... ¡Y Draco! Interesante conversación con Pansy... pero ya ven que empieza a sospechar... ¿Pansy estará embarazada de verdad?  
  
Pero tengo una buena noticia : Dije que sólo faltaban 2 caps, pero se estiró la cosa, voy a tener que hacer uno extra je je je... (sí, soy un desastre con lo que digo, cambio de opinión a cada rato...)  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap... (¿a que sí?) Y ahora, como siempre, mi sección preferida: ¡¡¡Los reviews!!!  
  
-Mirelle (): ¿Qué como hago para escribir tan rápido? No sé, cuando hay inspiración es fácil... además de que últimamente tengo bastante tiempo libre y eso también ayuda... ^______^ Espero que te guste este cap y ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-Klaudia de Malfoy: ¡¡Me escribió un miembro de la familia Malfoy!! Que honor... je je je... ¿Qué no los mate? Mmm... voy a pensarlo... de verdad... U_U En realidad, el final ya lo tengo decidido dese hace mucho... pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber como sigue, ¡porque este capi no dice nada! je je je ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-Arwen-chan: ¡¡Amiga!! Y sip, es dificil que de un día para otro se te quite lo de ser un niño mimado cuando has sido así la mayor parte de tu vida... Pero Draco va a reaccionar... (y vos ya sabés porqué...) ¿Qué quieres ver mucha sangre? Mmm.. ¿no te alcanzó con toda la que perdió la pobre Ginny? ¡Thanks x el review!  
  
-Loyda: ¡Holas! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y a mi también me molesta la actitud de Draco, pero hay que recordar que él es así... De todos modos, ya va a reaccionar je je je (mas vale tarde que nunca...) Y sobre Pansy, sip, bueno ella se siente amenazada por Ginny y quiere quitarla del medio... Aunque como está desesperada no le importa usar cualquier tipo de medidas... ¿Quieres que Ginny deje de sufrir en este fic? Je je je... ya veremos ^_____^ Tendrás que esperar al último capi y ahí decides si me matas o si me dejas un review y me cuentas que te gustó el final que le dí... ¡Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews!  
  
-Mayumi Camui (): ¡Holas, Mayu! Jejeje, me dio risa tus pensamientos sobre los personajes, aunque es verdad, pero ¿Porqué te cae mal Ron?... ¿Quieres ver muerta a Pansy? Lo consideraré... aunque uno de los personajes se tendría que volver asesino.. ^,^U ¿Que no mate a Gin? Como dije antes, lo pensaré... je je je... Bueno, sobre lo del plagio... a mi tampoco me convence del todo, pero ¿que iba a lograr discutiendo eternamente? Además, ya lo sacó de la pag y eso alcanza... ¡Y si, para tu deleite (como dijiste vos) subí este cap rápido! (no me gusta tardarme mucho... ) ¡Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews!  
  
-Poly-14: a Ron y Mione creo que los volveremos a ver juntos en el último cap, porque el próximo es más complicado... Y sobre Harry, bueno, le llevará un tiempo volver a sentir "cosquillas" por una mujer, cuando todavía le duele lo de Ginny, pero intentaré que quede bien... je je je... Hablando del bebé de Ginny (muchas preguntaron por él...) no puedo decir nada... U____U Aunque debo decirles que primero deberían preocuparse por como está Ginny... ^^U ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena R/H! ¡Espero que te guste este cap y gracias por el review!  
  
-Katy (): U__________U No puedo responderte a tu pregunta sobre si va a tener un final trágico... Se acabaría el interés en la historia...Y sí, Draco va a madurar, pero esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde... ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-Lucía3: Holas! Sip, Ginny me cae bien, pero es que me encanta el drama... U_U Te cuento que no va a ser la discusión lo que va a hacer reaccionar a Draco U__U Lo sabrás en el próximo cap... Sobre el bebé de Ginny... también tendrás que esperar je je je... Y sip, tu pedido en 4 idiomas funciona je je je(¿es alguna especie de brujería?) ¡Aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste!  
  
Y eso es todo por ahora: si quieren enviarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen reviews... ¿si? Me encanta saber sus opiniones, comentarios o lo que quieran decirme, además de que me suben la inspiración y actualizo más rápido...   
  
¬___________¬ Por cierto------------ el cap 17 ya está escrito... ¡Espero muchos reviews así lo subo pronto! Je je je  
  
Nos LeEmos,  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	17. Un ángel vuela al cielo

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 17: Un ángel vuela al cielo...  
  
[No me maten antes de leer el cap, por favor ^^U]  
  
[... Y después tampoco...]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco Malfoy se sentía molesto.  
  
Su malhumor había ido en aumento desde que se había encontrado a Potter y Weasley en el jardín de su propia casa. Y sobretodo con la tan agradable noticia de que Ginny no aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
¿Porqué siempre tenía que complicarle las cosas?  
  
Apretó los puños con furia y se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama, algo exasperado. Deseó que a Pansy no se le ocurriera entrar a su cuarto en esos momentos, porque estaba seguro que si le agotaba la ya muy escasa paciencia iba a ser capaz de abofetearla.  
  
¿Porqué Ginny tenía que ser el centro de la atención? ¿Para qué hacía esto de esconderse y asustar a los que la querían?  
  
Mierda. Pero estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba bien. Lo más probable sería que lo hiciera a propósito por estar enojada con él... Para que se preocupara.  
  
Sí, era eso.   
  
Draco sonrió débilmente, ignorando orgullosamente los violentos latidos de su corazón en su pecho.  
  
TENÍA que ser eso.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Ron?-   
  
-¡Dilo ya!  
  
El pelirrojo volvió a mirar el pergamino que sostenía con manos temblorosas.  
  
-Es de San Mungo...- repitió como un autómata.- Dicen... que Ginny ha... sufrido una especie de ataque... y que está internada allí. Piden que vayamos urgente.  
  
-¡¡Oh, dios, Ginny!!- Molly estaba histérica. Sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos e hinchados pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, impasibles.  
  
Arthur corrió a la chimenea y tomó la vasija en donde la familia guardaba su suministro de polvos flu.   
  
-¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Ron, Mione, Harry!- los instó, nervioso. Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente. Arthur les tendió la vasija.- ¡Vamos!  
  
Ron fue el primero, tomó una buena cantidad de polvo y lo echó en la chimenea. Entró apresurado en las llamas y exclamó "Al hospital San Mungo" y desapareció. Lo siguió Hermione, que estaba terriblemente pálida y llorosa; y luego Harry. Los señores Weasley aparecieron en último lugar.  
  
El hospital era un inmenso edificio que estaba abarrotado de gente. Los Weasley se abrieron paso entre un grupo de brujas que estaban cubiertas por una especie de gelatina verdosa para llegar al centro de informes. Molly se abalanzó contra el escritorio y la secretaria se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Pue- puedo ayudarla en algo, Señora? - balbuceó.  
  
-¡Mi hija!- lloriqueó Molly, secándose las lágrimas.- Está aquí, grave.  
  
-¿Su nombre?- pidió la joven, recuperando su compostura y tomando un trozo de pergamino en el cual había cientos de nombres escritos en muy mala caligrafía.  
  
-Virginia Weasley...-dijo Molly, casi con desesperación.   
  
La joven releyó el pergamino con rapidez.   
  
-Está en la segunda planta- informó.- Fue atendida por el doctor Brannagh, ése que está allí. Pueden hablar con él.- la muchacha señaló a un hombre joven, con cabello castaño y barba de días que estaba al final del pasillo.  
  
Los Weasley se abalanzaron sobre el doctor, completamente nerviosos y asustados.  
  
-¿La joven pelirroja? - preguntó el hombre en cuanto Molly Weasley preguntó por su hija.- Sí... sigánme por favor...  
  
El doctor comenzó a andar apresuradamente por los pasillos.  
  
-¿Está bien? ¿Mi Ginny va a estar bien?- Molly lo miró como si él hombre fuera capaz de hacer milagros, o al menos como si ella misma quisiera creer eso.  
  
-Su hija... está estable por el momento, Sra. Weasley- respondió el hombre, frunciendo levemente el ceño al hablar.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Ron.  
  
El medimago se detuvo y los miró con cierto dejo de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
-Eso es algo que nos tiene un poco confundidos...- dijo al fin.  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó Arthur. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y daba la impresión de ser mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.  
  
-Por los dos tipos de ataque que parece haber recibido...- explicó el doctor Brannagh, suavemente.- Tenía cortes en el brazo y muslo, que fueron hechos con vidrio, aparentemente, porque tenía fragmentos del mismo clavados en el cuerpo, pero ya hemos tratado eso y no queda ni rastro, por suerte. El otro...- el doctor hizo una pausa.- fue una maldición... cruciatus...  
  
Harry y Hermione, que eran Aurors, se miraron entre sí, asustados. En los ojos de ambos se reflejaba la misma pregunta: ¿Un mortífago? Aunque no se atrevieron a formularla en voz alta, porque sólo desesperarían aún más a los Weasley. Pero Ron no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque se puso completamente rojo y gritó:  
  
-¡¡¡Fue el imbécil de Malfoy!!!- apretó los puños con furia.- ¡¡¡Voy a cortarlo en pedacitos!!!  
  
-No creo que haya sido él, Ron.- Hermione intentó tranquilizarlo, pero el pelirrojo estaba furioso.- Es un cabrón, sí, pero la quiere...  
  
-Estaba inconsciente cuando llegó aquí- continuó el médico.- Y había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre. Si no fuera porque un vagabundo que rondaba por allí se interesó en llamarnos, la jovencita hubiera muerto... Y hay algo más... que quizá sea lo que más va a dolerles...  
  
Todos lo miraron expectantes.  
  
-Su hija tenía casi tres meses de embarazo... pero el bebé no sobrevivió... Lo siento mucho...- Harry se estremeció y el médico notó esto. Miró a Harry fijamente.- ¿Es usted el padre?  
  
Harry se sonrojó violentamente.  
  
-No...- titubeó, visiblemente turbado.- No soy yo..  
  
-Oh, lo siento- el medimago se sintió incómodo por aquel error. Harry asintió quedamente aceptando las disculpas.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, como si fuese un momento irreal. Como si estuvieran en una burbuja, cada cual encerrado en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ginny había perdido el bebé de Malfoy... ¿Cómo debían tomarse esa noticia?  
  
-¿Podemos verla?- consiguió articular al fin Ron, apesadumbrado. El medimago asintió y les indicó una puerta.  
  
-Aún está inconsciente, pero despertará pronto- les aseguró con una débil sonrisa.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Parecía estar durmiendo, como una princesa. Su cara estaba extrañamente pálida y ensombrecida, como si algún mal pensamiento la aquejara en esos momentos. La brillante melena pelirroja le caía sobre los hombros, enmarcándole el rostro.  
  
Todos la contemplaban en silencio, llorosos y preocupados, preguntándose insistentemente quien había sido capaz de hacer aquello. Los sollozos de Molly se habían vuelto ahogados y pausados, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente con su esposo.  
  
Ron estaba sentado al costado de la cama, contemplando a su hermana con melancolía, laméntandose por lo mal que la había tratado últimamente y sosteniendo la mano inerte de Ginny entre las suyas. Como deseando darle un poco de su propia vida, con tal de volver a verla reír una vez más.  
  
Hermione tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Harry, triste. Y el chico de los ojos esmeralda era incapaz de apartar su vista del rostro de Ginny, con infinita pena, porque se moría de ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía. Porque ella le pertenecía a Malfoy.  
  
¿Y porqué no lograba olvidarla de una buena vez?  
  
Quizá se debía a que siempre la veía sufrir... una y otra vez... y aborrecía eso, porque sabía que él podía evitarle esto, pero ella prefería al bastardo rubio.  
  
Pero ése era el verdadero amor. Deseó que Malfoy supiera apreciar cuanto valía la mujer que tenía al lado, y que le correspondiera como ella se lo merecía.  
  
-¡Oigan!- Ron sonrió, poniéndose de pie con gran estrépito.- ¡Se ha movido!  
  
Efectivamente, Ginny había fruncido el ceño y sus labios se movieron apenas como si tratara de decir algo. Todos se reunieron en torno a la cama, ansiosos.  
  
-Tranquila, Ginny...- dijo Ron, sosteniéndole firmemente la mano.-   
  
La pelirroja frunció aún más el ceño y su rostro parecía infinitamente triste. Todos se miraron sin comprender. Balbuceó algo, pero sonó más a una especie de gruñido que a palabras entendibles.  
  
-¿Qué, Ginny?- inquirió Ron, acariciándole el cabello.  
  
Finalmente, la voz de Ginny llegó, apenas audible y casi lastimera a pronunciar una sola palabra:  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
La mandíbula de Ron quedó colgando y miró con desconcierto a todos los presentes en la sala. ¡Su hermana acaba de confundirlo con Malfoy!  
  
-No, soy yo, Ron.- murmuró el pelirrojo, con cierta decepción.  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y le tomó unos minutos que su vista borrosa se aclarara y se adaptara a la claridad. Finalmente, logró distinguir los rostros de todos los que estaban en la habitación, contemplándola con dulzura.  
  
-¡Oh, Ginny!- Molly Weasley abrazó a su hija, feliz, pero Ginny aún permanecía algo aturdida y desorientada.- ¡Cariño que susto nos diste!  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre, también sonriente.  
  
-¿Quién fue, Ginny?- quiso saber Ron.  
  
-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó Hermione, sentada a los pies de la cama.  
  
Ginny los miró sin comprender y clavó su vista en Harry, quien estaba junto a Hermione y el chico le sonrió dulcemente.   
  
-Creo que la estamos aturdiendo...- dijo Harry, comprendiendo que los ojos de Ginny le pedían una ayuda silenciosa.  
  
-Oh, perdona...- se rió su madre.- Creo que Harry tiene razón...  
  
Ginny cerró los ojos por unos momentos, deseando que todos se callaran por un minuto. Parecían cotorras todos hablando al mismo tiempo y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. Y sentía todo el cuerpo como si el Expreso de Hogwarts le hubiera pasado por encima: le dolía cada centímetro, desde la piel hasta, si eso era posible, el mismo pelo. Aspiró una bocanada de aire.   
  
¿Porqué estaba allí?  
  
Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, que parecían estar todos revueltos en su mente, sumamente borrosos. Cerró los ojos con mas fuerza, obligándose a recordar.  
  
Una risa burlona.  
  
Sangre.  
  
Una botella de vidrio.  
  
¡Crucio!  
  
Dolor. Dolor.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Ginny se incorporó al instante, con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
-¡¡¡Draco!!!- aulló. Su hermano la detuvo para que no se bajara de la cama.  
  
-¡Tranquila, Ginny!- dijo Ron, obligándola a recostarse.  
  
Y entonces, el peor de sus temores se apareció en su mente.   
  
-¡El bebé!- gritó con desesperación, intentando incorporarse, pero Ron no la dejaba.- ¿Cómo está el bebé?  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose unos a otros sin saber que hacer. Ginny los miró con el horror reflejado en sus ojos.  
  
-¡Por favor, díganme!- sollozó.  
  
Arthur se acercó a su hija con calma y le tomó la mano.  
  
-Ginny, cariño...- comenzó con delicadeza.- Sufriste un ataque muy fuerte. Lamentablemente, el niño era muy pequeño y muy débil para sobrevivirlo...  
  
-¡Ay, no!- Ginny se llevó las manos al rostro, y pareció desmoronarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas inconteniblemente.-¡¡No, dime que no es verdad!!   
  
-Ginny, tú eres fuerte...- agregó su madre.- Estarás bien. Tendrás otros hijos, cariño.  
  
Pero Ginny la miró con odio. Después de todo, ellos aborrecían a su bebé por ser de Draco. Quizá hasta pensaran que era una suerte que lo haya perdido...  
  
-¡¡Yo no quiero otros hijos, mamá!!- estalló.- ¡¡Yo quiero a MI bebé!!   
  
-Ginny...- su madre intentó acariciarle el cabello, pero ella volteó la cabeza.   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡No es justo!!!!!!- gimió con desesperación, golpeando con fuerza la cama.- ¡¡¡¡¡No es justo!!!!  
  
Otra herida... ¿Porqué no podía ser feliz? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué todo se desmoronaba en algún momento?  
  
-Dinos quien fue, Ginny- suplicó Ron, dolido al ver a su hermana en ese estado. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a alguien para evitar que siguieran lastimándola cruelmente.  
  
Pero Ginny se encogió en posición fetal y no pareció escuchar a mas nadie. Sollozaba quedamente y se acariciaba el vientre, como si aún llevara al niño dentro suyo. Todos la miraban con dolor, aunque ninguno podía imaginarse siquiera el dolor que ella sentía en aquellos momentos.   
  
-Íbamos a ser tan felices...- susurró para sí misma, o tal vez para el angelito que acababa de ponerse alas para elevarse al cielo, con la voz quebrada por los sollozos.   
  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente. No podía soportar tanta angustia y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, ante la mirada confundida de todos.  
  
Sin contar a Ginny, que parecía haberse excluído de un mundo que se ufanaba en lastimarla y golpearla cada vez con más fuerza.  
  
Pero... ¿Hasta cuando podría resistirlo Ginny?  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a la gente que había en el mismo, hasta que llegó a un balcón, y inhaló un poco de aire fresco.  
  
Quería gritar.  
  
Y gritar.  
  
Mierda, se sentía tan mal. Todo le daba vueltas, y el ver a Ginny en ese estado, tan lastimada, no lo ayudaba.  
  
Lo desesperaba, lo agobiaba y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante el dolor de la mujer que había amado con la totalidad de su alma.  
  
Tenía que hacer algo, pero esta vez no le tocaba ser el caballero que la rescatara del dolor.  
  
Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso, y dándose cuenta de que ya le tocaba renunciar a ese papel y entegárselo a quien realmente le correspondía, por mucho que le molestara.  
  
Echó una última mirada alrededor, contemplando la inmensidad del cielo y lo brillante del sol, que parecía casi una ironía cuando alguien estaba sufriendo tanto.  
  
Y entonces se decidió. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el centro de informes, donde aún estaba la misma señorita que antes les había indicado el paradero de Ginny. Ella puso una gran sonrisa al verlo.  
  
-Disculpe... ¿Tienen lechuzas aquí? - preguntó Harry, con ansiedad.  
  
-Oh, sí- asintió la chica, acomodándose coquetamente el pelo. - En el último piso hay una lechucería abierta al público...  
  
-¡Genial!- exclamó Harry, sonriendo débilmente.- ¿Sería tan amable de darme un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, por favor?  
  
Antes de que Harry hubiera acabado de formular la pregunta, la joven le tendió un pergamino y una desgastada pluma negra, junto con un diminuto tintero.  
  
-Gracias.- dijo el chico, poniéndose a escribir apresuradamente. Una vez que hubo terminado le devolvió las cosas a la sonriente secretaria y volvió a salir corriendo por los pasillos.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...- murmuró entre dientes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido en cuando oyó el ulular de una lechuza en su ventana.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó. El pajarraco grande y negro extendió rigurosamente la patita, esperando que el rubio la desatara. Malfoy se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a la lechuza, tomando la carta.  
  
La volteó, pero no había ningún sello que indicara su procedencia ni el remitente. Sólo era un trozo de pergamino amarilento y desgastado. Draco lo desenrrolló. Y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo en cuanto acabó de leer la carta, que estaba escrita con apresurada caligrafía y la tinta se había corrido en algunos lugares.  
  
"Malfoy:  
  
Ginny está en San Mungo. Sufrió un ataque, por favor, ven a verla. Te necesita."  
  
Y firmaba simplemente: "Harry"  
  
-¡Ay, mierda!- Draco se sintió desorientado y le pareció que el aire desaparecía por unos instantes. ¿Un ataque? -¡Ginny!  
  
Corrió a su armario y se puso una capa negra, unos anteojos oscuros y un sombrero moderno para que no lo reconocieran. Tomó su varita y desapareció, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho ante la posibilidad de perderla.  
  
:::::::::::::::   
  
Los Weasley y Hermione se habían marchado a comer algo en la cafetería del hospital, y Harry se había ofrecido a quedarse con Ginny durante su ausencia.   
  
-¿Gin? Estarás bien...- murmuró Harry, pero Ginny lo miró con infinita tristeza.  
  
-No... Harry...- sollozó quedamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- Ya.. no puedo más, Harry... Tengo... tanto dolor dentro mío...   
  
-Yo se que estarás bien, lo presiento.- le aseguró él, sonriendo.  
  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente y un hombre extrañamente vestido entro a toda prisa a la habitación.  
  
-Malfoy... ¿eres tú?- preguntó Harry, mirándolo con interés. Si quería pasar desapercibido, definitivamente aquella no era la manera.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!- Los ojos de Ginny parecieron iluminarse y Draco se quitó el sombrero y los anteojos y estrechó a Ginny entre sus brazos, muy fuertemente.- Ay, Draco...  
  
-¡Ginny!- exclamó él, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.- ¡Tenía tanto miedo, Ginny! ¡Te amo tanto!  
  
-No te vayas más, Draco...- suplicó ella, llorosa.- Nunca más te vayas de mi lado, por favor...  
  
Él la estrechó nuevamente y ella pudo sentir los violentos latidos de su corazón, increíblemente acelerados. Harry se sintió un intruso en aquella escena, y Draco volvió la cabeza hacia él, clavando sus ojos de acero en los verdes de Harry.  
  
-Eh, Potter...- dijo, y sonó sincero por una vez en su vida.- Gracias...  
  
Harry asintió levemente y salió de la habitación, extrañado por las últimas palabras de Malfoy. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a él... pero Malfoy debía estar realmente asustado.  
  
-¡¡¡Lo perdí, Draco!!!- sollozó Ginny, sintiéndose culpable sin saber exactamente por que.- Perdí a nuestro bebé...  
  
-¿Qué?- Un extraño dolor le punzó el pecho y le provocó ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.- No fue tu culpa, cariño...  
  
-¡Yo no lo protegí!- insistió ella, aferrándose a la túnica de Draco, como si desease que el chico remediara lo inevitable.  
  
-No pudiste, Gin.- dijo él, triste.- Dime, ¿quien fue?  
  
Ginny lo miró fijamente unos instantes antes de responder.  
  
-¿Quién fue, Ginny?- volvió a preguntar Draco.  
  
-Pansy...- confesó Ginny al fin, quedamente.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
A Draco todo le daba vueltas. ¿Pansy? La rabia comenzó a correrle por las venas, indetenible y apretó los puños con furia. Estaba lívido. Miró a Ginny y el ver esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba cargados de lágrimas y dolor, algo estalló dentro de él. Se acercó a Ginny y le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero se incorporó al instante.  
  
-Voy a matar a esa perra...- dijo al fin y se marchó corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Había intentado buscar la mejor solución,  
  
había tratado de hacer las cosas pacientemente...  
  
Pero habían lastimado a Ginny,  
  
habían matado a su bebé...  
  
y ahora tendrían que soportar las consecuencias...  
  
Acababan de despertar al dragón dormido.  
  
Y ahora estaba FURIOSO.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Woa!! Draco reaccionó al fin!!! T____________T   
  
¿Qué porqué me porté tan mal con Ginny quitándole al bebé? ____ ¡No me peguen! En primer lugar, quería que Draco reaccionara de una buena vez, y tenía que pasar algo relevante, y segundo, no me pareció que un bebé de tres meses sobreviviera a lo que pasó Ginny (la maldición Cruciatus y el haber perdido mucha sangre y estar inconsciente muchas horas...)   
  
Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho la actitud de Harry al molestarse en comunicarle al orgulloso de Draco el estado de Ginny... Fue muy noble de su parte, porque fue el único que entendió que ella lo necesitaba a su lado... U___U ¿Qué hará Draco cuando está tan fuera de control? Uh... el chico puede ser peligroso, pero esperemos que no cometa ninguna tontería... X___X   
  
¡Y (si me alcanza todo lo que quiero poner) el próximo capítulo será el último! ;_____; Ah... se acaba este fic que quiero tanto je je je... Pero después del final, les tengo preparada una especie de sorpresita: es algo así como un mini- cap un tanto diferente... ( ¡ una fiesta de despedida! je je je ) pero les comentaré más sobre esta idea en el próximo capítulo... ¿sip?  
  
¡¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!! (y a los que no me dejan, hagánlo antes de que se termine el fic!! je je je Ah! y tienen que dejar review para estar incluidos en la "fiesta de despedida", porque sino no sabré quienes son... ¿es una buena razón? ¡Podrán ver a Draco en persona!jeje ) Paso a contestarlos (me encanta hacerlo, ¿se nota?):  
  
-ARWEN-CHAN: Sip, soy mala, siempre lo digo... Me encanta cortar las escenas en los mejores momentos, pero es que así es más divertido ^_^U ¿Te gustó la escena D/P? Jejeje, sí Draco es muuy listo, je je je, ya con la forma en que intenta averiguar del embarazo de Pansy lo dice todo... je je je... Bueno, en este cap se porta bien al agradecerle a Harry ¿no? ¡¡Gracias por el review!! ^________________^  
  
-ANAÏS: ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! ¡Que mala! ¡Me aplicó el imperius! U___U Pero por lo visto sirvió, porque acá está el cap arriba ¡y muy rápido! ¡¡Gracias por el review!!   
  
-LOONY MOONY: ^________^Me pone contenta saber que te gusta el fic... ¿quieres que dure varios caps más? je je je, me parece que ya está muy largo... tendrían que darme (o ocurrírseme) una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Además de que tan larga se volvería aburrida ¿no te parece? Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Gracias por el review!   
  
-LOYDA: ¡Holas, amiga! Me alegra saber que ya no tienes ganas de matarme je je je Bueno, creo que subo los caps bastante rápido ¿no? ¿De verdad te parece que estoy escribiendo mejor? =^________^= Hacés que me sonroje... (aunque mis preferidos son los caps 8 y 9, al menos, en la forma en que están escritos...) ¡Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews! (¿sabes que puedes seguir haciéndolo verdad? je je , por cierto ¿vos no pensás escribir nada de nada? U___U eso está mal...! )  
  
-ERGA: ^______^Espero que tu angustia haya disminuido ¿Ya te sientes mejor? je je je Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-ISA: ¡Me reí tanto con tu review! Muy original je je je... ^^ Aquí está el cap, así que espero que tu crisis nerviosa haya mejorado y que hayas soltado a los rehenes... ¿por cierto, quienes eran? je je je ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-MIRELLE: Bueno, ya ves que al final no maté a Ginny... No hubiera podido hacerlo, me daba pena (aunque aún me queda un cap para intentarlo!!) y sip, el "test de embarazo personal de Draco" fue una medida cuestionada je je je ¡pero él es así! ¡Espero que te guste el cap y gracias por el review!  
  
-LUNA LUPIN: Otra persona que me dice que soy mala ¬_____¬ si, lo sé... je jeje, ya aprendí a vivir con ello, así que no me afecta je je je (mentira, soy muy susceptible...) ¡Gracias por comentarme que te gusta el fic! ^______^------- mira que sonrisa je je Espero que guste este chap, ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-MAYUMI CAMUI: ¡¡Holas, Mayu!! ¿Cómo estás? (me encanta que me dejés siempre reviews! y encima largos! je je ) Yo también a veces le tomo bronca a Ron cuando tiene ciertas actitudes, ¡pero igual lo quiero! Sobre la muerte de Pansy, ya verás lo que pasa en el próximo cap, pero a este paso, parece que se la va a cargar Draco! (aunque si te la querés cargar vos, para que Draco no se convierta en asesino, te doy permiso je je je ¿de que manera la vas a borrar del mapa?) Y ya ves que Ginny sigue viva, pero perdió el niño (adivinaste!) ¿Que haga 500 caps mas? O____o je! en ese punto creo que los personajes terminarían muriéndose de pena con todo lo que los hago sufrir!! ¿Qué se te fugó la inspiración? ¡Es horrible! Pero ojalá que te vuelva pronto... ¡Por cierto, leí algunos de tus fics, (los de hp) pero no pude dejarte review porque se me cortaba la conexión! ¬______¬ Maldita máquina je je je, Me gustó mucho el H/D (otra pareja que me encanta!!)!! En cuanto vuelva a entrar te dejo mis comentarios ¿sip? ¡¡¡Gracias por el review!!!  
  
-LUCÍA3: ¡Jejeje! Al final era "Ginny ha sufrido un ataque" je je je, me alegra que te guste el fic ^__________^ el beso de Ron y Hermione quedará para el próximo cap y tambien veremos como Harry decide dejar de arrastrarse je je je (de hecho en este cap dice que tiene que renunciar a ser el caballero que la rescata...) Y Pansy... bueno, ella es así , un caso aparte je je je ¡Puedes dejarme todos los reviews que quieras, pero la pag sólo te admite uno por cap je je je! De todas formas, no me tardé tanto... ¡Gracias por el review y por tu pedido en cuatro idiomas je je je!  
  
-SILENCE-MESSIAH: ¡No te mueras de los nervios, por favor! je je je... Y nop, el fic se termina en el próximo cap... ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! (por los dos en realidad ^____________^   
  
¡Y eso es todo! ¡Cuantos reviews! Me pusieron tan contenta ^____________^ Pero ven que subí el cap rápido!! ---------- aún así espero que me sigan dejando muchos reviews si quieren el último capi!!! ¬__________¬U ¡No cuesta mucho! ¿verdad? Sólo tienen que pulsar el boton que está más abajo y escribir unas cuantas palabritas... ¡me animan muchísimo!  
  
Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com ---- , sino nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!  
  
***Espacio de publicidad: je je je... No me pude resistir... ¡Acabo de publicar otro fic D/G! se llama "El amor tiene formas extrañas", si les interesa y quieren darse una vueltita a ver que tal ¡ los espero por allí! (aunque aviso que de momento no va a ser tan dramático como este...) ***  
  
Ya me dejo de molestar: BeSiToS, AiRiLeE!  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING... 


	18. Ahora y siempre

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 18: Ahora... y siempre...  
  
*[Va dedicado a todos ustedes que leyeron la historia e hicieron posible que llegara a los 18 largos capítulos, desde ya, ¡muchas gracias!]*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco Malfoy apareció en el rellano de la entrada de la imponente y misteriosa mansión Malfoy. Contempló a su alrededor el inmenso prado que rodeaba a aquel lugar que en algún tiempo había sido su casa y al cual ahora sentía como una prisión y lo aborrecía.  
  
Era increíble como la vida le había demostrado cuán equivocado había estado con respecto a sus prioridades, sus pensamientos... su forma de actuar...  
  
Le había llevado tiempo aprenderlo, asimilarlo, pero ahora sentía que realmente se había encontrado consigo mismo, que ya no era aquel joven que habían moldeado para cumplir obedientemente los intereses de otros.  
  
YA NO MÁS.  
  
Golpeó violentamente la puerta, y un asustado John abrió al instante.  
  
-¡Señorito Malfoy!- exclamó sorprendido, pero Draco lo empujó a un lado y entró corriendo a la amplia sala.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pansy!!!!!!!!!!- bramó, furioso, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras permanecía de pie en la inmensa sala.- ¡¡¡¡¡Mierda, Pansy, ven aquí!!!!!!!!!  
  
La chica apareció en lo alto de la escalera, mirándolo con sorpresa. Al verlo tan alterado bajó corriendo junto a Draco, pero fue un error.  
  
-¿Qué suce--   
  
Draco la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la zarandeó, haciéndola gritar de dolor.   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dracooo!!!!- gimió, con los ojos aguados.- ¡¡¡¡Déjame, Draco!!!!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora ya no estás tan valiente?- Clavó sus ojos grises sobre los de Pansy y ella se estremeció. Draco parecía fuera de sí, y sus ojos plateados centelleaban peligrosamente.  
  
-No... se de que estás hablando- sollozó Pansy, mientras un agudo dolor le subía por el brazo que Draco le tenía aprisionado.  
  
Draco sonrió sarcástico y tomó a Pansy por el cuello, ahogándola.  
  
-Jugaste sucio, Pansy...- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-Draco... yo...  
  
-¿Estás embarazada?- soltó él, brusco. Ella se estremeció y forcejeó por soltarse. Pero Draco apretó aún más y ella se desesperó.- ¡¿Estás embarazada, Pansy?!   
  
-¡Draco, suéltame!- aulló, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El rubio la miró con más dureza si era posible y ella sabía que cuando Draco estaba furioso era capaz de cualquier cosa.- ¡¡No, Draco!! ¡¡No estoy embarazada!!   
  
Él la soltó y se alejó unos pasos, aturdido. Así que sus sospechas habían quedado confirmadas... sólo era una sucia treta para separarlo de Ginny... Otra vez el odio le corría por las venas, y esta vez más intensamente que nunca.   
  
-Yo te amo...- gimió ella, desesperada.- Te amo, Draco...  
  
Pero él ya no quería escuchar más.   
  
-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!- ordenó, pasándose la mano por el cabello, nervioso.  
  
-¡Draco, dame la oportunidad! - pidió Pansy, acercándose a él con algo de temor.- ¡Te amo, cariño!  
  
Draco se volvió rápidamente y le dió una bofetada. Ella retrocedió llevándose la mano al rostro, aturdida, mientras un hilillo de sangre proveniente del labio cortado se le deslizaba por la barbilla.  
  
-¡¡Joven Malfoy!!- exclamó John, horrizado de ver a Draco comportarse esa forma. El rubio le dirigió una mirada gélida y el mayordomo comprendió que era mejor desaparecer de allí.  
  
-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor- gruñó él.- No uses esa palabra. Eres sólo una perra consentida...  
  
Pansy se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. Draco, el joven que tanto quería, ahora la odiaba.   
  
-No te creí capaz de tanto, Pansy- dijo Draco, escupiendo las palabras con bronca. Ella sollozó más fuerte. -¿Porque lo hiciste?  
  
-¡¡¡Porqué tu no conseguías amarme!!!- gritó, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.- ¡¡Yo te di tanto, Draco, tanto!! ¡¡Y tu sólo me veías como una cualquiera!!  
  
-Es lo que eres...- dijo con crueldad.  
  
-¡¡No lo soy, Draco, no lo soy!!- gritó Pansy, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- ¿Porque no te dignaste a mirarme? ¿Soy muy "poco" para un Malfoy?- dijo con sarcasmo.- ¡¡¡Pero esa perra de Weasley es todavía menos que yo!!!   
  
Pansy había escogido mal las palabras, y Draco se abalanzó sobre ella, ciego de rabia, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny miró el reloj con nerviosismo. Draco llevaba afuera una hora y empezaba a inquietarse. Se calzó sus jeans y un suéter negro, afortunadamente el médico ya le había dado de alta y le había sugerido que hiciera terapia para superar la pérdida de su bebé.  
  
Pero ella no necesitaba eso. En estos momentos, necesitaba tener la tranquilidad de saber que Draco no cometería ninguna estupidez que los alejara nuevamente.   
  
-Piensa... Ginny... piensa- se dijo a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. Ella no podría ir a la Mansión Malfoy, porque su familia lo evitaría a toda costa. Necesitaba... a alguien que lo hiciera por ella.  
  
Miró hacia la ventana: afuera de su habitación se encontraban sus padres, Ron, los gemelos, Hermione y... Harry.  
  
¡Harry! ¿Pero era justo pedirle eso a él? ¿Justamente a Harry?  
  
-Es un Auror...- murmuró Ginny, clavando sus ojos azules en la tan conocida figura de Harry.- Él puede hacerlo... puede ir a la Mansión Malfoy...   
  
Se puso de pie con determinación y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Todos se voltearon sonrientes y contentos de verla mejor.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!- exclamó ella. Él joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Ven, Harry... por favor...  
  
El chico miró sin comprender al resto de los Weasley y luego se acercó a Ginny. La chica lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo entrar rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.  
  
-¿Qué... sucede?- preguntó Harry, recostando la espalda contra la pared y mirando fijamemente a la pelirroja que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y parecía estar librando una especie de batalla mental consigo misma.  
  
-Sé que no es justo, lo sé, Harry- comenzó, tomándolo de la mano. Él se sobresaltó al contacto, pero luego pareció serenarse, aunque el corazón le latía rápidamente.- Pero tengo que pedirte un favor. El último que te pido en la vida, Harry...  
  
-Dime, Gin, vamos...  
  
-Le dije a Draco quien me atacó...- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.  
  
-¿Y quién fue?- inquirió Harry. Después de todo, ni ellos lo sabían. Ella se había negado a decirlo.  
  
-Pansy Parkinson- confesó. Harry soltó una exclamación ahogada.- Y Draco se puso como loco y dijo que iría a matarla.  
  
-Se lo tiene merecido- sentenció Harry, con el ceño fruncido.- Lo que hizo fue...  
  
-¡No entiendes, Harry!- insistió Ginny, con un dejo de desesperación impregnado en su dulce voz.- ¡¡Cuando Draco se enfurece es capaz de cualquier cosa!! No quiero que cometa ninguna estupidez... no quiero perderlo otra vez, Harry...  
  
-¿Y dónde entro yo?- preguntó el joven, volteando la cabeza, algo molesto.  
  
-Tienes que detenerlo, Harry, por favor...- Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry con las manos y lo obligó a verla.- Por favor...   
  
Él la miró fijamente, comtemplando esos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanta ansia, como si fuera el último rayo de esperanza que quedaba.   
  
-Malfoy va a deberme una grande...- dijo al fín.  
  
Ginny sonrió, con una sonrisa que le iluminó su pálido rostro y le echó los brazos al cuello a Harry, quien le correspondió al abrazo, pero menos efusivamente.   
  
-¡Oh, gracias, Harry, gracias!- exclamó, contenta.- ¡De verdad!  
  
-Está bien, Gin...- él se separó de ella.- Pero lo hago por tí... no por Draco...  
  
Ginny enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.   
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, al ver su expresión.  
  
-Lo llamaste "Draco" en lugar de "Malfoy"- le señaló Ginny, divertida.  
  
-¡Ehh! Tú me lo pegaste- la interrumpió Harry.- Yo sigo pensando en que es un cabrón... ¿Y dónde está ahora?  
  
-En la Mansión Malfoy- respondió Ginny.- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?  
  
-Si... estuve por allí...- dijo Harry, acomodándose los anteojos.  
  
-Entonces... ¿lo harás?- Harry asintió lentamente y Ginny sonrió apenas.- Traélo, Harry... ¿si?  
  
Él la miró en silencio por unos momentos, contemplando aquel rostro lleno de pecas que parecía más sereno desde que él había aceptado ir a buscar a Malfoy. Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacó su varita.  
  
-Vuelve pronto, Harry- susurró Ginny. Se acercó al chico y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- Y gracias por todo...  
  
Él sólo asintió, algo azorado por el gesto de Ginny. Sentía que el lugar en donde los labios de Ginny le habían tocado la mejilla, la piel le ardía. Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, intentando concertrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Y así sin más, Harry desapareció.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La puerta de la Mansión Malfoy estaba abierta de par en par y Harry pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de Draco y Pansy. Más bien, parecía que Draco gritaba y Pansy aullaba de dolor.  
  
Harry entró corriendo a la sala, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. Draco tenía tomado el cabello de Pansy y lo jalaba con violencia.  
  
-¡¡Retráctate, Pansy!!- gritó enfurecido.- ¡¡Retráctate!!  
  
-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- Harry se acercó a él, intentando hacerlo razonar. Maltratar a una mujer de esa forma no era la salida, por más que lo que había hecho Pansy no tenía perdón.  
  
-¿Potter?- Draco lo miró desconcertado.- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?  
  
-Suéltala, Malfoy.- ordenó Harry, mirando a la chica que lloraba sin parar y temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Es una perra- gruñó él.- Se lo merece, Potter. Se merece mucho más en realidad...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Draco, no!!!!- sollozó Pansy, aferrándose desesperada de la pierna de Draco. Él se soltó al instante.  
  
-No arruines las cosas, Draco- Harry lo tomó por el brazo, haciéndolo detenerse.- Piensa en Ginny. Yo me encargaré de ella.  
  
Draco se quedó en silencio, mirando a Pansy llorar inconteniblemente y las palabras de Harry le retumbaban en la mente, haciendo ecos...  
  
"No arruines las cosas, Draco"  
  
Soltó el cabello de Pansy y retrocedió unos pasos, con expresión perdida. Pansy detuvo sus sollozos y lo miró sorprendida y dolida. Se puso de pie lentamente y Harry le sujetó el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Potter?- escupió, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto.  
  
-Usar los maleficios prohibidos tiene una condena, ¿sabías, Parkinson?- dijo Harry tranquilamente. Agitó su varita y unas sogas surgieron de la punta, cerrándose fuertemente alrededor de las muñecas de Pansy, quien lo miró horrorizada. ¿Ella en Azkaban? ¡¡No podía ser!!  
  
-Fue un error, Potter, fue un error...- insistió con vehemencia.  
  
-Debiste pensarlo antes- sentenció Harry con firmeza.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Hay fiesta en mi propia casa y no me enteré? - Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar a la sala, imponente, llevando una túnica negra hecha de un género brilloso. - ¡Y hasta ha venido el gran Harry Potter!  
  
-¡¡Me engañaron, papá!!- la furia de Draco pareció estallar otra vez y se acercó a su padre, furioso.- ¡¡Una sucia trampa!! ¡¡Esta estúpida no está embarazada y tú lo sabías!!  
  
-Draco...  
  
-¡¡¡Draco una mierda!!!- aulló, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre su padre y golpearlo hasta borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara. Su propio padre... -¡¡¡Soy tu hijo, maldición, no un títere que puedes manejar a tu antojo!!! ¡¡¡Siempre piensas en tí mismo, en lo que más te conviene!!!  
  
-Era por tu bien, Draco...  
  
-Mentiras.- El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada. Estaba fuera de sí y sus ojos grises echaban chispas. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, y las venas azuladas podían verse con toda claridad sobre su blanca piel.- Un padre jamás chantajearía a su hijo, amenazándolo con enviarlo a la muerte. Un verdadero padre piensa en su hijo antes que en él mismo...  
  
-No hables de algo que no sabes, Draco- dijo Lucius, mirándolo desdeñosamente.- Aunque tengo que decir que estuviste cerca, ¿verdad? Si la Weasley esa no hubiera perdido el niño...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cierra la maldita boca!!!!!!- Draco avanzó hacia su padre, enfurecido, pero sintió la varita del ex- mortífago clavada en su pecho y se detuvo, mirándolo con odio, como si quisiera que su mirada misma lo pulverizara.  
  
-No, Draco... - Lucius sacudió la cabeza con una mueca burlona. Draco se estremeció de furia.- ¿No te he enseñado modales? Debes respetar y obedecer a tu padre por sobre todas las cosas...  
  
-¡Malfoy!- Harry apareció en escena, con la varita en alto apuntando a Lucius.- ¡Suelta la varita!  
  
Lucius soltó una carcajada prolongada y cruel, una carcajada egoísta y burlona.  
  
-¡El gran Auror Potter!- abrió los ojos exageradamente, fingiendo estar asustado.- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?   
  
-Suelta la varita- repitió Harry, firme.  
  
-Potter, no te hagas el valiente, porque jamás podrás conmigo...- se volvió hacia Draco.- Y dime, mi querido Draco... ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida sin mi protección? Eres un mortífago, eres un Malfoy... no podrás esconderte en ninguna parte... tarde o temprano, te encontrarán...  
  
Draco le mantuvo firmemente la mirada, mientras cientos de pensamientos le estallaban en la mente, como las olas del mar cuando hay tormenta. Contempló a su padre, dándose cuenta al fin que JAMÁS lo había conocido realmente. Y se dio cuenta también de que a su padre JAMÁS le importaría en lo más mínimo él, su vida... sus sentimientos... Sintió el pecho oprimido, y una honda desilusión le hacía estragos en el alma, volviéndolo débil y vulnerable por un momento.  
  
Tantos recuerdos viejos... que se volvían amargos y falsos al contemplar la actual realidad... Draco bajó la vista al suelo unos momentos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a alzar la vista. Clavó sus ojos sobre los de su padre, tan parecidos a los suyos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.  
  
-No me preguntes sobre mi vida cuando te importa una mierda- dijo Draco, sereno. -Y lo que voy a hacer sí es algo que puedo decirte. Voy a hacer lo primero que tendría que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo: ¡Vete al infierno! ¡Tu y todos ustedes!- dijo con bronca, en referencia a Pansy, a su propia madre (que aunque no estaba presente, nunca lo había apoyado) y a John, que miraba la escena semioculto detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo.  
  
Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, desligándose al fin de las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a un futuro que le habían obligado a cumplir. Corrió por el jardín, sintiéndose libre, aunque infinitamente triste. Se detuvo justo después de salir de los terrenos de los Malfoy y recostó su espalda contra el tronco de un roble viejo.  
  
-Esto no termina aquí, Malfoy- dijo Harry, tomando a Pansy del brazo y haciéndola caminar junto a él. La chica lloraba y le rogaba a Lucius que la ayudara, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.  
  
-Te estaré esperando, Potter- respondió Lucius elegantemente. Y, como si nada hubiera sucedido, se marchó tranquilamente a su cuarto, con su capa negra ondeándole detrás.  
  
Harry salió de la Mansión y atravesó el jardín, con los sollozos de Pansy aturdiéndolo. Divisó a Draco al pie de un roble, sentado y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que una parte de sí mismo sentía pena por aquel joven rubio que había llegado a odiar a su propia familia. Se acercó lentamente a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro. El chico lo miró, sorprendido.  
  
-Vamos, Draco...- dijo Harry suavemente. Extrañamente, no lograba encontrar el odio que le había profesado a Malfoy en ninguna parte. - No te has quedado completamente solo, ¿sabes?   
  
-¿Van a meterme en Azkaban, Potter?- preguntó él, visiblemente nervioso.  
  
Harry lo miró en silencio unos instantes.  
  
-Yo me ocuparé de ese asunto.- dijo Harry al fin, sonriendo apenas.- Pero vas a tener que desaparecer un tiempo de aquí...  
  
-¿Porqué lo haces, Potter?- preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.- Nunca te dí razones para que tengas que portarte bien conmigo...  
  
-No hagas que me arrepienta, Malfoy.- respondió Harry.- Podría decirte que lo hago por Ginny, para que sea feliz, pero no te estaría siendo sincero: todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... hasta los cabrones como tú...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Draco!!!!!- Ginny se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le echó los brazos al cuello.  
  
-Hola, Gin...- dijo él, suavemente, acariciándole el sedoso cabello del color del fuego y mirándola con dulzura.  
  
-¡¡Gracias, Harry, gracias!!- exclamó Ginny, volviéndose. Harry, que estaba a unos dos metros de ellos, sonrió. La pelirroja acarició el rostro de Draco con pereza, recorriendo cada una de sus facciones perfectas.- No te vayas más, Draco...  
  
-No lo haré...- le aseguró él, atrayéndola hacia sí.- Ya no habrá nada que pueda interponerse entre nosotros, nada, Ginny... Me casaría contigo ahora mismo si pudiera...  
  
Ginny sintió que unas lágrimas dulces comenzaban a asomarse de sus ojos azules. Era tan lindo oír a Draco decir eso...  
  
-¿De verdad?- titubeó.  
  
-¿Lo dudas?- replicó él, rozándole apenas los labios y haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Ginny enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de él y lo atrajo hacia sí. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de Draco sobre su cara, y le encantaba tenerlo tan cerca...  
  
-¿Era un comentario o me estás preguntando si quiero ser la esposa de Draco Malfoy?- se rió Ginny, sonrojándose ligeramente. Draco rió también.   
  
-Viriginia Weasley...- la voz de Draco se volvió ronca y sensual.  
  
-¡¡Oh, Dios mío!!- Ginny se llevó las manos al rostro, llorando sin parar, aunque esta vez las lágrimas no eran dolorosas, sino infinitamente dulces... Una sensación maravillosa que le recorría cada fibra de su ser.  
  
-Ya sabiendo lo mucho que la amo...- Draco se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Ginny.- ¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa?  
  
Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello, llorando sin parar. Draco sonrió.  
  
-¿Eso es un sí o un no, señorita Weasley?-preguntó Draco, divertido.  
  
-Desde luego que es un sí, tonto...- exclamó Ginny, dándole un leve empujón cariñoso.- No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente...  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Esta vez no había cientos de periodistas ni una muchedumbre de personas en los alrededores. Ginny se contempló en el pequeño espejo y sonrió, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.   
  
-¿Estás segura, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione Granger, quien sostenía un ramo de blancos jazmines en su mano derecha. Ginny se volvió, y Hermione pudo ver la infinita felicidad que desprendía aquella muchacha.  
  
-Nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo, Mione.- dijo con calma, apartándose un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.- Estoy... embriagada... estoy... feliz, no pensé que este momento llegaría a materializarse algún día y ahora... ahora- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ginny.- Yo sé que con Draco no puedo tener esa boda grande y alegre que me ofrecía Harry, pero la verdad es que no me importa en lo absoluto. Porque una boda debe ser más que una fiesta lujosa, para mí será algo más profundo, porque le entregaré mi vida a Draco, así como él lo hará conmigo...  
  
Hermione se estremeció y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos castaños, se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó con fuerza, profundamente conmovida.  
  
-Espero que seas muy feliz, Ginny.- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada.- Te lo mereces... y eres la prueba viviente de que el verdadero amor sí existe...  
  
-¿Crees que mis padres lo superarán?- preguntó Ginny. Sus padres casi se habían desmayado cuando les había comunicado que se casaba ese mismo día con Draco Malfoy.   
  
-Tus padres te quieren... y harán o aceptarán cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.  
  
La ceremonia fue extremadamente sencilla e íntima, puesto que sólo estaban los Weasley, Hermione y Harry, pero para Draco y Ginny era inmejorablemente perfecta. Ginny vestía un suelto vestido blanco, que no era exactamente de novia, el pelo suelto y adornado con pequeñas florecitas blancas, Draco, por su parte, llevaba una túnica negra que había comprado a último momento, porque se había negado tajantemente a que Harry le prestara una. Parados uno frente a otro, admirándose mutuamente con infinito placer reflejado en sus caras jóvenes y serenas, apenas si escuchaban las palabras que pronunciaba el viejo ministro.  
  
Molly no pudo evitar emocionarse y largarse a llorar ruidosamente cuando intercambiaron las alianzas y el señor Weasley sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta de cuánto había crecido su pequeña Ginny.  
  
-Y con eso, los declaro marido y mujer...- concluyó el ministro, mirando a la joven pareja con dulzura. Le guiñó un ojo a Draco.- Puede besar a la novia...  
  
El rubio se inclinó suavemente y rozó con delicadeza los labios de Ginny. Unas lágrimas de emoción cayeron por la mejilla de la joven y se abrazó con fuerza al que ahora era su marido: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Los presentes aplaudieron, conmovidos ante la tierna imagen de la parejita. Ginny se volvió hacia su familia, con una inmensa sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Ahora mismo podía decir que había llegado a experimentar el significado de la palabra felicidad.  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
La despedida parecía más dura de lo que era, pero nadie parecía querer ser el primero. Estaban todos reunidos fuera de la capilla, porque Ginny les había anunciado que Draco y ella se irían por un tiempo.  
  
-¿Volverás, verdad, Ginny?- gimió Molly, sonándose ruidosamente la nariz con un pañuelo violeta.  
  
-Supongo que sí, mamá- respondió Ginny, quien estaba aferrada a la mano de Draco como si les hubieran puesto pegamento.- Algún día...  
  
-Cuídala, Draco...- la voz del señor Weasley hizo que todo quedara en silencio. Estaban asombrados ante aquel cambio, y hasta el mismo Draco se quedó perplejo durante una fracción de segundo.  
  
-Mas que a mi propia vida, Sr. Weasley- respondió Draco, sincero.  
  
-Con que la cuides estará bien- dijo Arthur, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió, al ver que su padre parecía haber perdido la aberración que sentía por Draco y parecía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.  
  
-Entonces, eso es todo- Ginny avanzó lentamente y fue saludando uno a uno con un cálido beso en la mejilla y regresó junto a Draco.- Cuídense mucho... y hasta pronto...  
  
Ginny tomó la mano de Draco, le dedicó una última sonrisa radiante a su familia y desapareció, junto con Draco, camino a un destino desconocido.  
  
-Vamos a casa, Molly cariño...- Arthur le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a su esposa y echaron a andar por el sendero, en silencio, aunque tambien felices por su hija.  
  
-¡Hey, Harry!  
  
El joven se volteó sorprendido. Con la espalda recostada sobre un alto árbol, estaba Mandy. Harry se acomodó los anteojos y se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Mandy... pensé que ya...- titubeó, retorciéndose las manos. Después de todo el interés que había demostrado por Ginny, una chica en sus sanos cabales lo hubiera mandado a paseo.  
  
-Ahora ya puedes dejarla ir, ¿verdad, Harry?- susurró Mandy, tomando la mano del joven. El la contempló en silencio unos instantes, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que valía la chica que tenía frente a sí y que él había ignorado.  
  
-Si- dijo Harry, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.- Ahora que ella es feliz puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Es que...  
  
-No soportabas verla sufrir- completó la rubia, suavemente. Harry asintió en silencio.- Y ahora que te has quedado solito... ¿que piensas hacer?  
  
-Mmm...- Harry sonrió pícaramente.- Quizá me busque una señorita...  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- Mandy fingió hacerse la ofendida y Harry la rodeó con sus brazos.- ¿Y tiene alguna en mente, Sr. Potter?  
  
-Quien sabe...- Harry guiñó un ojo.- Quizá tu y yo no seamos la pareja perfecta, pero con intentar no perdemos nada...  
  
-Y de paso nos divertiremos...- Mandy se echó el pelo rubio hacia atrás.- ¿Vamos a tomar algo, Harry?   
  
-Por supuesto- aceptó él, y echaron a caminar en dirección a una cafetería cercana.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían observado en silencio la escena, de brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Te parece que hace buena pareja con Harry?- preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¡Ya, Mione!- la interrumpió Ron.- ¡Déjalo en paz!  
  
-Como sea...  
  
-Si...  
  
-Creo que me iré a casa- comentó Hermione, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Y... no queda mucho más por hacer aquí...- agregó Ron, también con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Ron- se despidió Hermione, algo fría. En realidad, se sentía rara y algo molesta, sin saber porqué. Quizá se debiera a ese clima de boda y a que le había recordado su evidente soltería.  
  
-Eh...- Ron la tomó por el brazo antes de que ella pudiera voltearse. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.-Estemm... Mione... - el chico sintió que el rostro le ardía horrores.-ya sabes...  
  
-No, no sé- respondió ella, sin entender nada. Ron hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-La otra vez... tu sabes...  
  
-¡¡¡Se claro, Ron!!!- se exasperó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que te quiero dar un beso, Mione!!!!- estalló el pelirrojo, y al instante toda su piel se volvió del color de los tomates. Hermione tambien lo hizo y miró a Ron con sorpresa.  
  
-Ah... bueno- dijo al fin, cuando consiguió articular palabra.- Dame un beso, Ron...  
  
Ron la miró en silencio.  
  
-¡¡Es que así no puedo!!- se quejó Ron.- Contigo cruzada de brazos y esa actitud autoritaria que...  
  
Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Tomando ella la iniciativa, juntó sus labios a los de Ron, y ambos sintieron que un sinfín de fuegos artificiales les estallaba en el interior. Ron aferró a Hermione con fuerza y profundizó el beso, sintiendo una dulce corriente eléctrica en cada fibra de su ser.  
  
Era tal como lo había soñado: los labios de Hermione eran tan suaves, tan... maravillosos...   
  
Aquello era la gloria.  
  
Y olvidándose de todo, se fundieron el uno con el otro, disfrutando aquel placer que tanto habían añorado y recién ahora habían logrado alcanzar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El cielo se abría del color del vino, inigualablemente rojizo con matices dorados mientras la bola de fuego se perdía en el lejano horizonte. La brisa era calma, casi inexistente, lo que hacía parecer a aquel lugar una especie de paraíso.  
  
Ginny Weasley pasó su brazo alrededor del pecho de Draco Malfoy, mirando con deleite aquel maravilloso atardecer. Recostados sobre la verde grama, simplemente disfrutaban.  
  
De estar juntos,   
  
de aquella calma, que hacía parecer increíble que no hubiera ningún problema acechando,  
  
del amor que se profesaban... que ahora era libre de ser demostrado.  
  
-El camino fue duro, ¿verdad, Draco?- murmuró Ginny, con suavidad.  
  
-Pero la recompensa valió la pena- respondió él, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.- Jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a este punto...  
  
-Yo tampoco...- reconoció Ginny. Habían tenido tantos golpes, tantos traspiés, que la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos parecía remota y lejana.  
  
-Pero ahora estamos juntos...- dijo Draco, rodeándola con sus brazos, sintiendo aquel cuerpo menudo contra el suyo. ¡Cómo le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier incidente!  
  
-Te equivocas...- lo contradijo Ginny.- Estaremos juntos ahora y... siempre...  
  
Draco puso expresión pensativa, como si estuviera meditando acerca de las últimas palabras de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Ahora... y siempre?- repitió.- Sí, me gusta...  
  
Y con una gran sonrisa, cargó a Ginny en sus brazos y se encaminó en dirección a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Sólo Ginny y él....  
  
Ahora... y siempre....  
  
::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::  
  
[No es difícil reconstruir una vida. Basta tener consciencia de que continuamos con la misma fuerza que teníamos antes, y usar esto en nuestro favor. Paulo Coelho.]  
  
  
  
Snif!!!! ToT ¡¡¡¡Se terminó!!!! Todavía no lo creo...   
  
Antes que nada: ¡¡¡¡Mil perdones por la demora!!!! Es que una fea enfermedad me cayó de visita y me olbligó a permanecer en cama una semana enterita y no me dejó escribir nada...   
  
Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen! Como ven, hubo final feliz! ^__________^ ¿Están contentas? Espero que les haya gustado...   
  
Y ahora sí, ¡¡¡¡¡millones de gracias por los reviews!!!!!! (¡me hicieron pasar los 100, que alegría!)  
  
-JERU: ¿Parece telenovela mexicana? je je je puede ser, es que a veces exagero con el drama, lo sé, pero no me puedo resistir... ¡Tks por el review!  
  
-LOONY MOONY: Bueno, creo que el final te habrá gustado, no? Si tengo más fics (tres de ellos son de HP: otro D/G, un H/D, y uno humorístico, podés encontrarlos en mi bio) No, no tengo un fic Harry/ Luna porque todavía no leí el 5º libro, pero te recomiendo "Si alguna vez..." de mi amigocha Arwen- chan, en donde aparecen juntos, aunque no son la pareja principal del fic... ¡Tks por el review!  
  
-ABIN: Me alegra que te guste, y muchísimas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios!  
  
-LOYDA: Sip, Draco despertó... ¿Qué te pareció su escenita con Pansy? ¿Fue lo suficientemente cruel? (Hay gente que dice que no...jejeje) Espero que te guste este cap y me lo hagas saber.... ¿sip?  
  
-HARUKO OPONCHI: ¡Me encantó tu review tan largo! je je je, y si, se que soy mala, no hace falta que me lo digan, de hecho este fic es demasiado dramático je je je...no se de donde me lo saqué. ^____^U Bueno, ya ves que terminaron bien.... y al final dejaron de sufrir... Porque te juro que si le hubiera puesto un final triste hasta yo misma me hubiera puesto a llorar y yo no soy de hacer eso je jeje ¡Gracias por el review y tus comentarios!  
  
-ANAÏS: Bueno.... esta vez no actualicé rápido, pero tengo una buena razón así que espero que me disculpes ¿sip? Y no, Pansy no estaba bajo el imperius, ella es así de maldita por sí sola (dudo mucho que le haga efecto, je je je) ¡Tks por el review!  
  
-SILENCE- MESSIAH: ¡¡¡¡¡Te aficioné a los Draco/Ginny!!!! Muajajaja! U___U Soné como si fuera de una secta o algo así.... je je je... es que es un pareja tan bonita... yo misma terminé aficcionandome demasiado a ellos después de este fic.... =P ¡Gracias por dejar siempre review!  
  
-ARWEN-CHAN: ¡¡¡Amiga!!! Espero que te haya gustado el final (aunque vos ya habías leído una parte...) y me digas que tal me quedó, ¿sip? ¡Besotes!  
  
-ISA: Sip, Harry es realmente muy bueno... y en este cap todavía sigue haciendo de sus cosas nobles el chico... ^_________^ Se merece que le demos un buen besito (en la mejilla, para que no se enoje la novia je jej e) Y si, Draco no le quitó el osito de peluche a Pansy porque estaba demasiado enojado para ir al cuarto y buscarlo, prefirió arreglar cuentas con ella misma...jejeje ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-GIN MALFOY: No sé porque todo le pasa a Gin... es un personaje que ya está predispuesto a sufrir, creo....jejeej Bueno, Pansy no murió, pero no le espera un buen futuro tampoco, y no, no estaba embarazada ¬____¬ maldita je jeje ¡Tks por el review!  
  
-GINNY JO WEASLEY: Bueno, ya sé que suelo cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez se terminó!!! ^________^ Había pensado en la posibilidad de continuarlo, porque me lo pidieron en muchos reviews pero no se me ocurría ninguna buena razón para seguirlo... =P Sip, la fiesta de despedida será en el próximo cap y si te incluiré ^^ (así que anda buscando una túnica bonita...eh! je jeje) ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-LA PEYE MALFOY: Te perdonaré eso de que eres vaga para dejar review... porque yo también lo soy, aunque trato de dejarlos... Me pone muy contenta saber que el fic es uno de tus favoritos ^___________^ ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-LUCÍA3: Bueno, al final no te cumplí con lo que me pediste..... U_____U Este cap se tardó un poco, y el fic si se terminó... pero espero que te haya gustado!!!! ¿Me dejás tus comentarios?  
  
-MALU: Me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja D/G! ¡Gracias por el review !  
  
-LUNA LUPIN: No, si Pansy hubiera estado embarazada, Draco no la hubiera matado (de todas formas, no la mató je jeje) Y Lucius... por el momento quedó libre, pero seguro que Harry lo atrapará algún día... Espero que te haya gustado el final que le dí (hacemelo saber, sipi?) ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¡¡¡¡Me encantó tu review!!!! Tan largo y tan lindo... muchísimas gracias por todo lo que decís, me hacés sonrojar y no se si es para tanto je jej e ¿Te leíste todos los caps de golpe? O________o Pobre tu vista... son largos je je je ME alegro que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por hacermelo saber... (ya leí tu fic y te dejé mis comentarios!) ¡¡Gracias por el review!!  
  
-MAYUMI CAMUI: ¡¡Holas, Mayu!! ¡¡Que review largo!! bueno, espero que hayas dejado de llorar después de leer este cap... ¿Te gustó la tortura de Pansy o te parece que hace falta mas? Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, que te haya vuelto la inspiración y que estés bien!! ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-LULUCITA: Espero que todavía tengas uñas.... je je je Y nop, no maté a Lucius ni a Pansy, pero te digo que ganas no me faltaron.... je jej e Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review!!!  
  
-JOY EVANS: Me alegra que te guste el fic ^__________^ Gracias por tus comentarios (me daré una vueltecita por tu fic!) y gracias por el review!!  
  
-CAPIT: ¡¡Que bueno que hayas vuelto a dejar review!! Pensé que habías desaparecido o que el fic no te gustaba más... ¿Porqué tuvo que perder el bebe? Bueno, era raro que un bebé tan pequeño resistiera tanto y además tenía que hacer reaccionar al tonto de Draco... ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-LUCIANA: Bueno, ¡ya viste que no maté a nadie más! ¡Ni siquiera a Pansy! UU ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-POLY-14: Que bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior ^_______^ Y espero que tambien te haya gustado este ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-YOKO: ¡¡¡Que lindo review!!! Me encantó y te perdono que no me hayas dejado uno antes je je je ¡Y si! a mi también me encanta ver que Ron y Hermione hacen progresos.... ¡y en este cap hasta se besan! Bueno, creo que Ginny quedó recompensada al final ¿no? y bueno.... ¡¡Pansy no murió!! (eh? porqué no sonrien?) ¡gracias por el review y espero que no te pierdas je je je!  
  
¡Y eso es todo! ¡Cuantos reviews! ^__________^ ¡no me molestan, eh! para nada.... Bueno, recuerden que todavía falta un cap ¡la fiesta de despedida! ¿La entrada? ¡un review! ^______^ Y además... si llegaron hasta aquí... si se leyeron 18 laaargos caps... ¡¡¡El review es obligatorio!!! No cuesta nada, y es el último cap, y tengo que saber que les pareció el final ¿sip?  
  
Los contestaré en el próximo cap, así que si tienen dudas, preguntas, quieren saber sobre tal o cual personaje, haganlas y se las contestaré... ¿okis?  
  
¡Eso es todo por ahora! Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino nos leemos prontito!  
  
BeSiToS, AiRiLeE! 


	19. Fiesta de despedida

"AHORA...Y SIEMPRE"  
  
:::::SEGUNDA PARTE:::::  
  
("Siempre existe un mañana")  
  
CAPÍTULO 19: FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA!!!!!!! AL FIN!!!!!!  
  
[LO SÉ, MATÉNME, TANTO HABLAR DE LA FIESTA Y ME TARDÉ SIGLOS EN SUBIRLA... EN FIN, AQUÍ LA TIENEN...]  
  
Ginny miró la pantalla de la computadora y aplaudió. Parpadeó repetidamente, pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos marrones (¡¡Si!! ¡¡una vez en la vida puse los ojos de Ginny del color que corresponden!!)  
  
-¡Cuantos reviews!- dice la pelirroja, secándose unas lágrimas inexistentes.- ¡Qué alegría!  
  
-¿Ahora estás contenta, Airilee?- Draco, que también está leyendo los reviews, formula la pregunta arrastrando las sílabas.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- responde Airilee, a quien sí se le caen lágrimas de emoción.  
  
-Después de todo lo que nos hiciste sufrir...- Draco se cruza de brazos.- Nos merecíamos un final feliz...  
  
-Sí...- Ginny se une a la conversación.- El médico me dijo que por haber llorado tanto a lo largo de la historia, mi conducto lacrimógeno va a estar seco por cuatro meses...  
  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpa Airilee.- Es que a la gente le gusta el drama...  
  
-Pero ellos no son los que sufren, ¿verdad?- dice Draco, con ironía.  
  
-¡Si tu no sufriste nada!- se queja Airilee.  
  
-Bueno, pero tuve que actuarlo y uno se identifica con el personaje...- Draco se lleva la mano al pecho, simulando sufrir.  
  
-Ya, Draco... U_____U   
  
-Aún estoy esperando que me pagues el sueldo...  
  
-Ah... eso...- Airilee se hace la tonta.- Hablamos luego...  
  
-Que no se te olvide...  
  
-Como si tu permitirías que se me olvide- Airilee frunce el ceño.- Será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta...  
  
-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunta Draco.  
  
-La fiesta de despedida... ya saben...   
  
-¿Yo tengo que ir?- insiste el rubio, algo malhumorado.  
  
-Eres el invitado estrella, Drakito...- le recuerda Airilee, con una gran sonrisa.- Todas nuestras lectoras quieren verte...  
  
-No pienso firmar autógrafos...  
  
-¡Si que lo harás!- lo contradice Airilee.- Le darás un autógrafo a todas las personas que nos han dejado sus comentarios...   
  
-¿Cobraré una comisión extra por hacerlo?- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en la cara de Draco.  
  
-¿Tienes problemas de dinero, Draco?  
  
-No, pero aún estoy esperando cobrar por mi trabajo...  
  
-La verdad... es que a veces puedes volverte un completo insufrible- Airilee se deja caer sobre una silla.  
  
-Es por eso que me quieren tanto...- dice Draco con una sonrisa encantadora, que hace sonrojar a Ginny.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Esta es mi ropa?- pregunta Draco, que llega cinco minutitos antes de que comience la fiesta, agitando bruscamente un esmoquín negro.  
  
-¿No sabes leer, Draco?- le pregunta Airilee.- El traje estaba en tu camarín, y la etiqueta dice "Sr. Draco Malfoy"...  
  
-No me trates de estúpido, que no voy nada a la fiesta ¿eh?- amenaza el rubio.- Es que es ropa "Muggle"  
  
-¿Y que importa? Todas nuestras lectoras y yo somos muggles- le explica Airilee.- Queremos verte con eso. Y apúrate que ya está por empezar...  
  
-Mas te vale que me pagues bien, ¿eh, Airilee?- De muy mal humor, Draco, se aleja a grandes pasos por el corredor, en dirección a SU camarín privado.  
  
-¡No te pongas mucha gomina, cariño!- grita Airilee, lo que hace que Draco gruña por lo bajo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El salón es inmenso, de tamaño sólo comparable al Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Pero al contrario de este, el salón de la fiesta está decorado exquisitamente, por decoradores que fueron recomendados por el señor Malfoy. Como el chico está bañado en oro (entiéndase millonario), nadie dudó de que los decoradores fueran excelentes, y es que hay que darle la razón. Una gran araña de cristal cuelga del techo, esparciendo destellos plateados en cuanto la luz la acaricia. A lo largo del salón hay cientas de mesas redondas, todas decoradas en motivos plateados, en las cuales se encuentran todas las lectoras que han dejado review y por lo tanto, recibieron invitación... (Las que no lo han hecho... U__U Lo siento, quizá puedan ver las fotos de la fiesta en el profeta del día siguiente... Yo no tengo la culpa de que no quisieran pulsar ese botoncito tan anhelado por los escritores...)  
  
Todos las personas que participaron en la historia se encuentran allí. Harry está conversando animadamente con un grupo de chicas (bueno.... es que todas las invitadas son chicas jejeje), Ginny también habla con otro par, tambien están Ron y Hermione, los señores Weasley, Fred y George (Que vino con su esposa oficial, Jose, ^____-- ), Mandy, Pansy, Colin, Sirius, Remus (estos dos últimos están rodeados por una muchedumbre de muchachas babosas...), algunos profesores de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, John (el mayordomo, ¿se acuerdan?), gente de Hogwarts y demás (entiéndase por demás a los productores, filmadores, iluminadores y técnicos que no vale la pena nombrar jejeje )  
  
-Ya estoy listo- anuncia Draco, parándose junto a Airilee, quien en esos momentos está espiando las condiciones del salón desde la cortina que cubre el escenario.  
  
-Te ves....- A Airilee le brillan los ojitos como luciérnagas.- ¡¡¡¡¡HERMOSO!!!!  
  
-Ya lo sé- responde Draco con un gesto de impaciencia. Es que el no es capaz de darse cuenta del efecto devastador que causa en las mujeres. Y más todavía si va vestido impecablemente con un esmóquin negro, camisa blanca y el cabello desordenado. -¿Comenzamos?- pregunta, ignorando que en ese momento Airilee está muy cerca de un colapso nervioso.  
  
-Si-si- la muchacha logra articular palabra al fin.  
  
-Bueno, me voy a las mesas.- Draco da media vuelta, listo para marcharse pero la autora lo detiene.  
  
-¡Tu vas a decir el discurso!  
  
-¡¡¡Te volviste loca!!!- grita el rubio, exasperado.- ¡¡¡Yo no pienso hacer nada!!!  
  
-Vamos, Draco...- insiste Airilee.- Se buenito una vez en la vida.  
  
-Yo soy malo.  
  
-No lo eres...  
  
-Dije que no.  
  
-Te subiré el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Dar el maldito discurso?  
  
Sí. En cuanto mencionan el dinero, Draco se convierte en un joven modelo, siempre a dispocisión de los demás. Claro está, que sus intereses no son lo que se dice promedio, que el chico cobra fortuna. Por hacerlo actuar en 19 capítulos de esta historia, Airilee ha contraído deudas multimillonarias que duda que llegue a pagar en todo lo que dure su vida. Pero basta con tener a Draco presente hoy.  
  
-Si.- Airilee le tiende un papel blanco.- Sólo leerlo.  
  
-¡Mierda, esto es ilegible!- exclama el rubio, después de dar un rápido vistazo.  
  
-Has un esfuerzo. Lo que pasó fue que lo escribí apurada...-explica Airilee.- Vamos.  
  
Y la cortina se abre. Y Airilee y Draco quedan de pie en el escenario, frente a todo el salón que se ha quedado en silencio con los ojos fijos en el tremendo, precioso, indescriptible y sensacional rubio que luce una sonrisa lisonjera. Porque claro ¿quién va a fijarse en Airilee con semejante espécimen de hombre presente? ¿eh? ¡¡Nadie!!  
  
Eso dura hasta que Airilee se aproxima a un micrófono que hay allí y dice:  
  
-Buenas noches a todos.- Entonces todas las cabezas se voltean hacia esa chica morena y exclaman: ¡Ah, no la habíamos visto!- Bienvenidos a la fiesta de despedida de "Ahora... y siempre", con ustedes, el señor Draco Malfoy, ¡que lo disfruten! (a la fiesta y a Draco, se entiende ¿no? jejeje)  
  
Después de mirar de reojo a Airilee, Draco se aproxima al micrófono y se escuchan unos suspiros incontenibles en todo el salón.  
  
-Buenas noches- comienza el rubio, poniendo a propósito una voz profunda y sensual y los suspiros aumentan el doble.- Airilee, yo, y todos los que hicieron esta historia (desgraciadamente eso incluye a Potter) queremos agradecerle su apoyo, sus opiniones, y el haber estado ahí siempre, lo que hizo que esta autora siguiera escribiendo (y yo cobrando mi sueldo... ejem...). La primera mención va para una personita que Airilee considera que es muy especial. Fue la primera en dejar review hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando el fic iba por el segundo capítulo y en el transcurso de todo esto se ha convertido en una muy buena amiga suya: ARWEN- CHAN, Airilee te agradece enormemente todo y está muy pero muy contenta de haberte conocido... Y ahora sí, un beso (mío, no de Airilee...) para todas estas lectoras, que nos han apoyado:  
  
MYSAO, ZELSHAMADA, ELSA, CARORADCLIFFE, YO, ASUKA MALFOY,   
  
CAPIT, MIRELLE, KATY, JATSUMI, YOKO, LOYDA, LUNA LOVEGOOD,   
  
MAYUMI CAMUI, VALERY RIDDLE, LUCIA, NINIEL, KARLA (´Mione),   
  
LUCÍA3, POLY- 14, KLAUDIA DE MALFOY, ANAÏS, LOONY MOONY, ERGA,   
  
ISA, LUNA LUPIN, SILENCE- MESSIAH, JERU, ABIN, HARUKO OPONCHI,   
  
GIN MALFOY, GINNY JO WEASLEY, LA PEYE MALFOY, MALU, KAP DE   
  
WEASLEY, LULUCITA, JOY EVANS, LUCIANA, PATTY_ VG, EMVY WEASLEY,  
  
LIPI WEASLEY...  
  
  
  
- Esas son todas...- Draco sonríe.- Y a todas aquellas personas que leyeron la historia pero nunca han dejado sus comentarios, tambien les mandamos un saludito... Ahora Airilee va a responder preguntas que quizá se hayan quedado en la mente de las lectoras:  
  
1- ¿Qué fue de Draco y Ginny?  
  
Bueno, Draco y Ginny vivieron felices, y comieron perdices... ^____^U Hablando en serio, si fueron felices después de luchar tantos años por su amor, de aprender que el amor verdadero puede atravesar por cualquier situción adversa y de darse cuenta de que a veces la persona menos pensada puede ser el amor de nuestras vidas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Draco y Ginny estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Después de su casamiento, ambos jóvenes vivieron unos años alejados de todos, aunque mantenían correspondencia con los Weasley. Tuvieron un par de gemelos que eran la viva imagen de Draco. (así que ya saben chicas, si Draco ya está atrapado, quedan dos más jejeje) Transcurridos esos años en paz, Harry, con ayuda de Ron y Mione, logró limpiar el nombre de Draco y pudieron regresar junto a sus seres queridos. Final más feliz y empalagoso, imposible.   
  
2-¿Qué fue de Ron y Mione?  
  
Obviamente, esta parejita también acabó en el altar y felizmente casada, después de pasar unos años como novios. Tuvieron varios niños, como es tradición en la familia Weasley. En la actualidad, Ron trabaja en el ministerio y Hermione dejó su puesto de Auror para dedicarse a su familia y, de vez en cuando, dar clases especiales en Hogwarts  
  
3-¿Qué fue de Harry?  
  
U___U Está divorciado. (no todos pueden terminar felizmente casados! eh!) Se casó con Mandy, pero la relación no funcionó, por razones que no voy a pasar a comentar por el bien del chico. Actualmente, está comenzando otra relación con una tal Susan Bones (cuyos padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort) y al tener eso en común, quizá sean el uno para el otro. Deseénle suerte esta vez!  
  
4-¿Qué fue de Pansy?  
  
¡¡Ah, mi querida Pansy!! Bueno, la chica sufrió horrores su estadía en Azkaban, porque eso no era para alguien de su clase. Los primeros meses intentó seducir a los dementores (para que la dejaran salir), con poses provocativas y miradas sexy, hasta que uno de ellos intentó darle un beso y se le quitaron las ganas de provocarlos. Desde entonces, vive perdida en su mente, hablando sola y ahogándose en su propia baba... Ah! eso se llama un final feliz!  
  
5-¿Qué fue de Lucius?  
  
¡En Azkaban compartiendo celda con Pansy! Tal como lo dijo, Harry lo capturó unos meses después de que Draco y Ginny se fueran.  
  
6-¿Qué fue de Sirius y Remus? O___o (¡Si no tuvieron protagonismo!)  
  
En este fic, Padfoot y Moony blanquearon su relación al mundo y fueron eternamente felices... (quería ponerlo...)  
  
7-¿Porqué diablos la autora tardó tanto en hacer la fiesta?   
  
U_____U Mil disculpas. Mi intención era publicar la fiesta el mismo sábado después de publicar el último cap del fic, pero fueron pasando tantas cosas que fui postergandola y postergándola... En primer lugar, me enfermé... estuve casi dos semanas en cama, y cuando me enfermé, la maldita inspiración se fue volando lejos y tardó un buen tiempo en regresar... Pero como dice el refrán, más vale tarde que nunca... Espero que les guste.  
  
8- ¿Vas a hacer una continuación?  
  
Después de contarles todo el futuro de los personajes, lo dudo mucho... ^____^ La verdad, ya creo que la historia cumplió su ciclo, es una historia que quiero muchísimo, mi primer fic publicado, pero continuarla creo que estropearía las cosas y haría la historia muy pesada y aburrida. Además, Draco y Ginny ya están felices... ¿para que separarlos otra vez? Lo que sí estoy pensando... es hacer una serie de "capítulos especiales" ¿Cómo es eso? Es decir, iré haciendo capítulos que complementarían a determinados momentos de la historia en los cuales me hubiera gustado explayarme más. Pero no es nada definitivo... les comento la idea y si están de acuerdo y les gusta, lo hago... ¿sip?  
  
-Bueno, señoras y señores- Draco dobla el papel al terminar la lectura.- Ahora sí, ¡¡¡Que empiece la fiesta!!!  
  
Draco baja corriendo del escenario y las féminas se abalanzan sobre él, en el momento en que empieza a sonar la música movida y la pista de baile se llena. Airilee se queda unos segundos de pie en el escenario, contemplando la imagen, y esperando que cada una de sus lectoras le cuente luego si logró atrapar a alguien interesante esa noche ^________--  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Y eso es todo!!!!!!  
  
¿Cómo están? Snif... Se terminó realmente ahora... jejeje  
  
¿Qué les pareció la fiesta? ¿Alguna consiguió bailar con Draco? jejeje Espero que síp...¿ A que no estaba muy mono con su esmoquin y su pelo desordenado? Yo me lo comería a besos... pero como todavía le debo el sueldo, me abstuve de hacerlo jejeje...  
  
Al principio, tenía pensado hacer la fiesta como una continuación del fic, es decir, dentro de la historia, pero al final me decidí por hacerla como que Draco y los demás eran actores que representaron mi historia... Creo que quedó bien jejeje... Espero que el muy cabrón les haya dado autógrafos a todas jejeje... Si no lo hizo, avisenme que le bajo el sueldo jejeje  
  
Voy a contestar los reviews que me han dejado por el último capítulo:  
  
-LOONY MOONY: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y espero que te hayan gustado mis otros fics y el de Arwen- Chan del cual te hablé. ¡besitos!  
  
-CAPIT: Bueno, Lucius si se fue a Azkaban al final jejeje... Muchisimas gracias por el review y sí, por ahora pienso seguir escribiendo... Ya ves que te puse en la fiesta de despedida... ¿con quien anduviste esa noche? jejeje... ¡¡Nos leemos!!  
  
-ELSA: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me pusieron muy contenta... Me alegro que el fic te haya hecho llorar y reir, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
-PATTY_ VG: Espero que tu vista esté bien después de leerte 18 largos caps de una tirada jejeje... Sip, lamento que te de pena que terminara, pero la historia ya estaba muy larga y no daba para mucho más... Si, cuando me pongo a pensar en que lo había dejado en el cuarto cap y llegué a 19 no lo puedo creer... jejeje... todo por sus reviews... Bueno, creo que en lo de este mini cap te fallé, porque lo subí bastante tarde, pero espero que te guste, ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-MIRELLE: me alegra que te haya gustado el final, y lo de la boda de Draco y Ginny se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía, porque no lo tenía planeado, y para hacerlo bien empalagoso, hice que se casaran...Espero que te hayas divertido en la fiesta y que hayas... ejem... visto al lindo de Draco... después me cuentas jejeje ... ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¿Captaste alguna referencia por ahí arriba, en la fiesta? ^___^ Espero que no te haya molestado jejeje... ¿Te hice llorar? *Airilee le tiende un pañuelo* (entonces, una vocecita en la cabeza de Airilee le recuerda que el fic terminó hace muuucho y Kap ya no debe estar llorando...) Si! yo tambien quiero un Draco! jejeje... tú tienes a George... eh! (aunque no tengo problema en que me presentes a tu hermoso primo, y si no puede ser, no voy a rechazar una presentación de tu cuñadito... ejem, el que se parece a tu esposo jejej) Gracias por tan lindo review!!!!  
  
-ARWEN- CHAN: ¡¡¡¡¡Mi amigocha!!!! ¿Te gustó el final? ¡¡Que bien!! Si, pobre Harry... pero al menos ya no está solo jejeje.... Si, logré terminar un fic decentemente, sin que los personajes se murieran (bueno, maté alguno por ahí para desquitarme...) ¡¡gracias por el review!!  
  
-EMVY WEASLEY: Gracias por comentar que te gusta la forma en que escribo y que te gustó el fic del principio al final..... ^____^ me pusiste contenta... ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-ISA: Si, Harry es un amor... Se portó muy muy bien con Ginny, pero es que el la amó de verdad... y entendió que siempre que siguiera viéndola sufrir, no iba a poder olvidarse de ella, necesitaba verla feliz para poder seguir con su vida... La fiesta, la fiesta.... ¡aquí esta! Después de tanto tiempo, me senté y la terminé jejeje Espero que el vestido haya llamado la atención de mas de uno por allí jejeje Me alegra también que leas mi otro fic ^_____^ Como te voy a seguir leyendo por así decirlo ¡¡¡besitos y nos leemos!!  
  
-LUCIA3: ¿No querías que se terminara? U____U Quizá haga algunos caps especiales ¿te conformarías con eso? Si, lo de Ron... es que el chico es muy lento...jeje además en la primera parte no me centré para nada en ellos, y en la segunda ya habían pasado seis años y ahí se me ocurrió poner un poco Ron/Mione... Pero si estoy de acuerdo, es demasiado, pero quería poner a Ron tan tierno y nervioso al declararle los sentimientos, no quería que ya estuvieran casados... además de que todavía son jóvenes. Si, voy a seguir escribiendo... jeje...de a poco iré haciendo nuevos fics... gracias por tu review!!!!!  
  
-HARUKO OPONCHI: siiii!! todos felices jejejeje Sip, los padres DEBEN aceptar las decisiones de sus hijos (siempre y cuando estos no esten haciendo ninguna clase de locura extrema) y siempre, en todos lados hay padres que controlan la vida de sus hijos y no los dejan desarrollar su personalidad porque quieren convertirlos a imagen y semejanza de ellos mismos... Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por el review!!!!  
  
-LA PEYE MALFOY: Me gustó mucho tu review... ¿De verdad vas a guardarlo? jejeje... es un honor!! =^_____^= Yo también hago lo mismo con los fic que me gustan mucho.... Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi forma de escribir y narrar los hechos, no sabes cuanto me animas a seguir escribiendo con esos comentarios.... ^__^ Sobre mi enfermedad: tuve una faringitis muy fuerte, que se complicó por el hecho de que yo había tenido muchas anginas en los últimos meses... todo un lío. No podía comer nada y yo que soy delgada, terminé quedando como un esqueleto jejeje.... U____U Pero ya terminé los medicamentos y estoy mejor! (¡gracias por preguntar!)¡¡ Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
-LOYDA: Que bien que te gustó el final.... aunque imagino que me querrás matar por el final que le dí a Harry...jejeje ¡¡¡Espero que nos leeamos prontito!!!  
  
-LUNA LUPIN: ¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tus comentarios sobre el fic!!!!  
  
-JERU: Si Draco hubiera terminado siendo medio hermano de Ginny creo que la pobre se me moría de pena y fin de la historia... jejeje... si, pero yo soy de hacer esas cosas y de hacer sufrir a los personajes, me encanta... Me alegra que te haya gustado como terminó y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tus comentarios!!!  
  
-KATY: Gracias por decir que mi fic es uno de los mejores =^_____^= me pongo colorada jejeje... En realidad, me gustan todas las parejas (menos Harry/Cho.... jamás haré un fic de ellos...) pero le tengo un cariño especial a Draco y Ginny y son una pareja que queda muy bonita junta y hay muchas situaciones para ponerlos... Verás mas fis mios sobre ellos... ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
-LIPI WEASLEY: ¡¡¡¡Ufff!!!! Tu review me hizo poner del color del cabello de Ginny... Muchisimas gracias por tantos elogios, siempre es bueno escuchar opiniones sobre el trabajo de una, y si son buenas, dan muchísimo animo...Me alegra que te haya gustado el poquito Ron/Mione que incluí, me gusta esta pareja... Y hablando de Harry, hay gente que pensó que salió muy tonto, pero yo creo que salió bien, porque el amaba a Ginny, y el amor siempre nos vuelve un poco tontos.. ¿no? Gracias por tan lindo review y espero que la hayas pasado bien con Ron en la fiesta!!! jejejee  
  
Y así termina todo!!!!!! La única palabra que puedo decirles una y otra vez es:  
  
GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De verdad... ^__________^ Me encantó haber hecho esta historia junto a ustedes...  
  
Antes de irme, quiero decirles que se den una vuelta por "El amor tiene formas extrañas" el nuevo Draco/Ginny que estoy escribiendo. No es dramático como este, pero si quieren darse una vuelta, los espero por allí....  
  
Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn para hablar algún día: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino dejen review y espero que nos encontremos en otro fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
BeSiToS a ToDaS!!!!!!!!  
  
NoS LeEMoS PrOnTo!!!!   
  
AiRiLeE!!!!!!!  
  
LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING... 


End file.
